


Los santos Chronciles

by Saintsrowlover38



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Saints Row
Genre: F/M, M/M, Saints row gta5 crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 81
Words: 56,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintsrowlover38/pseuds/Saintsrowlover38
Summary: 20 years after the events of gta 5/saints row version Johnny gat and Aisha have  finnaly settled down and got married with a gun themed wedding. then they had 2 children a boy named David and a girl named Selena. They live at the original home of James leon his family moved out and he gave the house  to Johnny. At this point the saints have taken over los santos.
Relationships: Aisha (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Kudos: 13





	1. (Gat Family Dinner) part 1

Its a dark late night and Johnny is comming home after a long day of murdering as he walks in to the home he yells "Big dadys home! if anyone gives a shit!" He then sits on the couch to watch some tv. when selena comes runing down stairs. "Daaaaad!! David called me a bitch!" she yells to him. "Ughhhh fine! " he says grabing his scilenced pistol. He walks into davids room "You called your sister a bitch!" Johnny yells as he rasies his pistol towards the tv. "Woah woah woah dad Its true and you know it!" David says. "Fine." Gat says aming the pistol he fires at the tv causing it to break and shater. "Dad this is the 30th youve broken this month!" David yells. "Yeah well if you werent such an asshole maybe i wounldnt have to break so many of your damn tvs! Your grounded no tv for a month and you apollagize to your sister do you understand!?" Johnny yells David flips Johnny off Causing Johnny to raise his gun at david. "Ok ok im sorry." David said. as he stood up. "thats what I thought now go apolagize." Johnny says. David walks to Selena’s room while Johnny walks down stairs to see Aisha rasing her hands in the air and squating while walking and like a idiot she falls over on the ground. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Johnny says as he helps his wife up. "Dancing ." says Aisha. "Aisha that was not dancing that looked like a goose giving birth, never do that again." Johnny says. Aisha gives Johnny an angry look. "I can dance watch." she says as she begins the her "dance" as David is walking down the stairs. "Great now I am scarred for life!" David yells as he runs back upstairs. "See!" Johnny yells as Aisha gets up looking sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Saints Row fanfiction I made that ties into gta 5 with my own weird twists hope y’all like it! Also I wasn’t able to Put all the characters in the tags sorry about that.


	2. (Gat Family Dinner) part 2

30 minutes later after the horryfing scene of Aisha's "dancing". everyone is gatherd around the table for family dinner. Jhonny knowing how aisha cooked decided to order a pizza just in case. (with out anyone knowing) . "So what did you make mom?" Selena asks while texting at the table. “I made home made tuna fish casserole!” Aisha yells with jumping up and down with excitement. "Yay.." everyone says at the table sarcasticly ready to face the nightmare Wich was Aisha’s awful cooking. "Here it is she says puting it on the table. It looked like a salad mixed with god knows what else. "Wait before we eat im gonna sing!" Aisha yells jumping up on the table. "noo!!” the family yells but Aisha ignores them and starts singing. “Tuna! tuna fish casarole! I made it! I hope you eat it all! cause its taste amazing truly amazing." she sings shatering the water glasses. "Damnit Aisha! I just bought those!” Johnny yells as Aisha jumps down from the table and starts dancing causing David and Johnny to look away but Selena watches in horor. "Oh my god mom your so embarasing!" she yells as suddenly the door bell rings. "That must be the pizza I orderd thank god, beter than eating this shit." Johnny says under his breath. "Ill get it! " Aisha yells as she runs to the door but trips on the carpet falling to the ground. "ahhhhhh Just like are wedding day." Johnny says as he walks over Aisha to get the door. Johnny opens the door to see the pizza man and takes the pizza then hands it to David. “That will be $40.00 " the pizza man says. “$40.00! you were 10 minutes late!" Johnny yells. "Hey man just give me my money." the pizza man says. "Johnny Yeah well let me give you your tip!!" Johnny yells as he rasies his pistol and knocks the man unconscious with it and puts him back in his car. "How much was it?" Aisha asks Johnny as he walks inside. "Free but were probably gonna need a body bag." Johnny says as he throws the pizza on the table. as everyone starts eating Aisha asks “How was everyone’s day?” “Well it was great until you started "dancing.” Johnny replys. "Jhonny !" Aisha nags. "Sigh how was ur day Selena?" Aisha says. "Well I gave a guy a blow job. Selena says causing Johnny to get up angry "You did what!" Johnny asks. “Selena we were gonna tell him about later....." Aisha naggs. "You Knew?!” Johnny yells as he gets up and grabs his pistols. "Who!?! " gat yells “ My boyfreind Adam calmn down!” Selena yells. johnny then looks at Aisha angrily as he grabs his pistol and walks outside. "I need some air im going out to murder some criminals before I end up doing something I regret.” Johnny says as he walks to his car and drives into the night. The End


	3. (Halloween)

It was a dark halloween night and Johnny gat is pouring candy into the candy can. "I still think we should give out guns instead of candy." Johnny says. "No." Aisha says. "Aisha why are you leaving me here to give candy and not let me come with you and the kids (selena and david)?" Johnny says. "Because last time you shot one of the neighbors!" aisha yells "Hey he was dressed like a killer... plus I only shot him in the arm." Johnny says. "He’s never been the same.” Aisha says. with a sad look on her face. "Well at least we werent playing gun tag again..... we lost 12 neighbors that  
time...." Johnny says as David comes down stairs wearing a Jedi costume while Selena comes down wearing a cat catwoman bikini like costume. “Oh hell no put the outfit I picked out for you on now!" Johnny yells "Fine! " Selena yells as she walks upstairs. 5 minutes later Selena came back down wearing a fake hazmat suit. "Thats beter now get the hell out of here and have fun!" Johnny yells as the kids walk outside. Selena turns around and flips him off. Johnny replys by fliping her off while Aisha gives him an angry look. "Just dont kill anyone baby." Aisha says kissing Johnny causing David and Selena to look away embarrassed by their parents. “Ill do my best babe." Johnny says. As the family walks away Johnny sits down inside "I cant wait for the targets... I mean tricker treaters of the night to show up." he says. siting down on the steps. 10 minutes later 4 tricker treaters appear running towards the door. "Trick or treat!" they yell. "Well I would usally go with kill but treat works too.” Johnny says throwing candy to the kids. they take the candy and run away. "This is boring." Johnny says wondering what to do when suddenly a bunch of teeneagers wearing skeleton masks and carrying toilet paper walked towards Johnny’s house. They fire the toilet paper at the house covering it. "Motherfuckers!" Jhonny screams as he runs into the house to find his gun. he grabs the gun and begins firing around the kids. "ahhh!" they scream as they run away in horror. "That’s right asholes no one fucks with Johnny gat’s house!” He screams as he sits back down on the steps. About two hours later Aisha and the kids come home Selena, David and Aisha look at the house in shock. “Ohh Johnny you decorated I love it!" Aisha says happily as she hugs Johnny. “Aisha I didnt..... I mean yeah your welcome." Johnny says as they all walk inside. The End


	4. (The Plane Heist)

This story takes place durring gta 5/ saints row version. Jhonny gat and the boss are Fighting S.T.A.G. trying to steal a cargo plane with dangerous tech. "You got a plan or are we just shooting all these motherfuckers!" Johnny yells. as him and the boss are hiding in cover. "That is my plan!" the boss says with a grin. "Works for me!" Johnny says as he and the boss get up and physcoticly fire at the stag soldiers. Twenty minutes later Johnny and the boss are the only ones left alive in the air plane bay. Johnny shoots at a dead body about four times. "Jhonny hes dead already!" the boss says. " Just making sure." Johnny says. firing more bullets at the body. "Lets get that plane." the boss says as they run to the plane. The plane starts its engines."Shit! someones already flying that damn thing!" the boss says. pissed. "Relax I have an idea." Johnny says. as he grabs the boss and gets into a car. As the plane is going down the runway Johnny and boss chase after the plane with there car. "Hang on to somthing!” Jhonny says with a crazy look as the car drives up the door of the plane. The plane is in the air and the boss and Johnny get out the car before it falls backwards out the open door. falling back to earth. the boss and Johnny find cover as the security comes to kill them. "Freeze!" the guard yells seeing the boss. "Of course.” the boss says puting his hands on his head. Three guards aim their guns at him perpared to fire, what they don’t know is the boss knows how to handle a crowd. He raisies his pistol and shoots killling two of the gaurds. Jhonny gets up and kills the last guard. "You ok boss?" Johnny says to the boss. "Im fine lets go to the cockpit!" he says."Try not to kill everyone... we need the pilot alive to fly this thing." the boss says "Ill do my best..." Johnny says as they both climb up the later and get to the cockpit. "Get off my damn plane!" the pilot yells "Yeah right." Johnny says killing the pilot. "Jhonny we needed him alive! whos gonna fly the plane now!?" the boss yells with concern. Jhonny grabs the pilots head set and puts it on. "Ill do it!I got flying skills!" Johnny says. "Jhonny you dont have any flying skills! You still can’t drive stick!" the boss says. "Yes I do, I took some flight lessons back in steelport. " Johnny yells. The plane begins to nose dive down. "You said you took lessons!" the boss said. "Yeah I took them, I never said I passed them......" Johnny says with a grin. "Were gonna die, We are gonna die!" the boss yells in horror Johnny gets up and slaps him in the face. "Get a hold of yourself man!" he yells then realzies no one is flying the plane. it goes out of control until Johnny gets back on the controls. “Close the cargo door!" the boss yells "Fine!” Johnny says. as he closes the door. " Attention! you are flying over a restricted zone, please abort filght now!" A voice from the radio says. "Hey relax buddy, Im landing the plane across the desert not here." the boss says calmny as Johnny gets annoyed by having someone else tell him what to do."Abort flight now!" the voice yells. "Yeah well fuck you!" Johnny yells as he shots the radio. "Jhonny!" the boss yells "What there not gonna actually shoot us." Johnny says. As two STAG jets appear behind the plane. "Open fire!" there radio voice yells. as the shoot rockets at the engine causing the engine to explode shaking the plane. The boss puts his head down. knowing this would happen." (Sigh) they shot us didnt they?" the boss says. "Yep... time to bail out." Johnny says opening the cargo bay doors and grabbing two parachutes. "Wait kenzie said we had to destroy this stuff." the boss says. as Johnny throws him the parachute. "Fine here catch..." Johnny says throwing somthing to the boss. "Its a detonator. “Ill set the bombs. You press the detonator once we get far enough." Johnny says. loading bombs on to the cargo."Where did you get those?" the boss says. playing with the detonator. "They were on some stag guys at the platform so I took them just in case." Johnny says. while him and the boss put on there parachutes. The two jets were following the plan to get its cargo. "Jump!" Johnny says pushing the boss out the plane he jumps with him. the boss sets off the detonator right as they pull there parachute. They see the plane explode into a ball of flames taking the two jets following them with it. "Ohh fire works." Johnny says looking up at the planes destruction as the duo begin parachuting down to the city. The End


	5. (The Pig From Hell)

Its a late night in los santos and Aisha is once again cooking "dinner" for the gat family to eat. while the rest of the family is watching tv on the couch. "Dad why are you watching gun wars again youve seen this movie like a thousand times already." Selena complains."It gets beter every time, and its a good movie." Johnny says as Selena grabs the remote and turns the tv to the beauty games Catching Ebola. "This movie is so stupid." David says. "How?!" Selena yells angrily. "Katherine's a physco and should have pick george from the begining." Johnny says camnly. "What no!, She fell in love with Peter after the first beauty games." Selena says annoyed. "Bullshit, shes acting like she loves him." Johnny says. "How would you know?" David asks. "Because Haytham told her to, and That Ellen women who did the reaping sugessted it to." Johnny says as Aisha walks into the room. "Dinners ready!" Aisha yells happily as she begins dancing around the room while selena and david sit at the table. "Esh just stop." Johnny says as he shakes his head and walks to the kitchen with Aisha. As Johnny sits at the table with the kids Aisha grabs a large dish with a cover and places it on the table. "Good lord what kind of monstrousity did she make now?" Johnny says to himself as Aisha smiles happily. "Mom what did you make?" Selena asks as Aisha removes the cover to show a roasted pig with a apple in its mouth. "Wow esh that actually looks good." Johnny says in shock like the rest of his family. "Off course it is I made it now lets eat!" Aisha sayd happily as she proceeds to cut the pig when suddenly the ground begins shaking. "Damnit oleg!" Johnny yells angrily. "I dont think its oleg shaking the ground!" Selena yells as the pig someohow gets up on its legs and runs after Johnny. "What the hell?!" Johnny yells as he takes out his pistol and fires it at the pigs head. The pig still runs at johnny and jumps onto him. "Ahh get it off me!" Johnny yells as he fires bullets all over the room. "Johnny the house!" Aisha yells as Johnny throws the pig out the window and into the fire pit. The gat family runs out and sees the pig burn then stop moving. "What the fuck mom....." David says as he and the others stare at Aisha. "Woops, wrong cookbook..." Aisha says as she slowly walks back into the house whileJohnny looks at the pig. "Unfucking belivable." Johnny says as he takes the kids inside and closes the door. The End


	6. (The Block Party)

Its a cool night in los santos and Johnny and Aisha’s neighbors were throwing a block party in there yard. "These cookies are so good!" Aisha says happily as she walks to johnnys chair with a plate of 13 cookies."I hope some of those are for me." Johnny says as Aisha sits down. "Sure...." Aisha says trailing off. "Esh! I asked you to get me somthing to!" Johnny says angrily. "I did." Aisha says calmnly. "Then were is it?" Johnny asks causing aisha to look away again. "You ate it didnt you!?" Johnny asks annoyed with aisha not responding. "For fucks sake." Johnny says as he rolls his eyes, stands up and walks over to the food table. Johnny then sees Troy who seems to be walking like some sort of penguin on his tip toes. "Troy why the fuck are you walking like you got a dick up your ass?" Johnny asks as troy sighs. "Well a coworker at the station told me to go fuck myself and I did." troy says as he sighs in pain causing johnny to almost die laughing. "Your a fucking idiot." Johnny says as he recovers from laughing and gives troy a angry look. "How the hell did you..." Johnny asks as troy interupts. "You dont wanna know, dont worry ill be fine by tomrow." Troy says as he walks/hops away to shaundi. Johnny grabs a plate of desert and begins to walks to Shaundi. "So what really happend to troy?" Johnny asks. "He pulled a muscle while um.. cleaning the kitchen." Shaundi says annoyed. "Oh well that sucks, mabey you should keep your kitchen more organized." Johnny says jokingly. "Shut up johnny." Lin says as she walks into the conversation. "Lin why the fuck are you here this neighborhood thing." Johnny asks. "Well you invited the boss and he invited all of us." Lin says calmnly as other saints enter the block party. "Relax its just the main crew, id go check on Aisha she seems to be having problems." Lin says causing johnny and shaundi to look over to Aisha who looks like shes choking. "Oh my god!, Esh whats wrong?!" Johnny yells as he runs over to Aisha. " I just got the recepie of those cookies i told you about." Aisha says happily. "Then why did it look like ur choking?" johnny asks. "Because i was eating one of the cookies and choked from excitment." Aisha says as she sits back in her chair causing Johnny to roll his eyes in anoyance. "Ahhhh!!" Selena screams causing johnny and Aisha to run over. "What!?" Johnny asks angrily. "Fire! Fire in the yard!" Selena yells as she runs everyone of the blockwhile the fire hits tents on the block. 20 minutes later the fire department has put out the fire and the block party has ended with Johnny and the others at home. "That was a fucking disaster!" Johnny says annoyed. "It could have been worst..." Aisha says calmnly. "How!?,durring the fire Oleg broke the bounce house." Johnny says annoyed. "So what we can buy a new one." Aisha says calmnly ignoring olegs stupidity. "It was a rental." Johnny says angrily causing Aisha to shrug and got to sleep while johnny rolls his eyes and dose the same. The End


	7. (David’s Birthday Party)

This story takes place when david is 8 and selena is 10. It was a late day in los santos and Johnny and aisha were throwing davids birthday party at pirates booty. Some dumb place were kids act like pirates and play with each other. "Great.." Johnny says sarcasticly as he, aisha, david, and selena walk inside pirates botty. "Johnny!.. be happy its davids birthday." Aisha naggs as the family gets to there party table. David and selena run off to play with kids there age."Aisha what the fuck am i supposed to do while the kids are acting like pirates!?" Johnny asks."Find someone to mingle with just dont kill them." Aisha says as she walks towards the party director. "Mingle.. i dont know how to fucking mingle..." Johnny mumbles to himself as he looks at his cellphone. Suddenly a child grabs Johnny's phone and runs of into a pirate ship playset. "Hey get back here you little devil!" Johnny yells as he tries to folow the boy but hits his head on a toy parrot hanging from the cealing. "Fucking bird." Johnny says as he folows the boy into the ship. Johnny searches the ship to see a bunch of children swinging plastic sowrds at him. "Damnit kids im not a toy!" Johnny yells as he runs out the ship and sees his phone on the floor. Johnny grabs his phone And walks back to his table. He sees aisha siting at the table with lin, troy, shaundi and franklin. "Hey homie!" Franklin yells in excitment as Johnny sits next to aisha. "Hi franklin, what are you so happy about?" Johnny asks boredly. "Just spreading the birthday joy homie!" Frankiln says happily as lin slaps herself in the face. "He didnt really celebrate alot of his birthdays as a kid so this kinda stuff excites him." Lin says annoyed. "Are those balloons!?" Frankiln yells as he runs to a balloon stand away from the table. "Shouldn't you go after go after him?" Aisha asks lin as she sees franklin begin to mingle with the balloon carts owner. "Forget about it hel be fine." Lin says calmny as she eats a slice pizza. "Anyway, Were are your kids?" Johnny asks Lin and shaundi."Playing with the others." Shaundi says as she points to Steven and Marisa, (franklin and lins kids.), and David selena, and alycia ryan and max. "Oh good to know." Johnny says as he drinks his saints flow. "So shaundi are you preagnet again?" Johnny asks. "No, not yet.." Shaundi says trailing off causing troy to quickly intervene. "Lets talk about somthing else." Troy says nervously. Johnny gives him a confused look. "Ok, how long is this party gonna last esh?" Johnny asks causing aisha to give him an angry look. "Still two hours left, Why?" Aisha asks. "well some kid tryed to steal my phone." Johnny says as he raises his phone with a pirate sticker on it. "When the fuck did that get there!?" Johnny says as he takes the sticker of and throws it on the ground. "The kid probaly put it there." Troy suggests. "No shit." Johnny says as the party's mascot Walks by. "Hi matey, please dont use that pirate language here." The man says. "Hey don't get involved in my bissnuess!" Johnny yells as he stands up and begins to argue with the mascot. "Aye matey time to walk te plank!" The mascot says. "Seriously..., i wouldnt be talking or ill make you walk to your grave!" Johnny says angrily. Troy gets up and stands between Johnny and the mascot. "Everyone calmn down, no one is walking the plank or to there death!, we need to act like mature adults..." Troy says but is cut off by workers throwing Johnny and the mascot some kind of toy swords. the mascot pushes troy out of the way and begins sword fighting with Johnny. Johnny realizes that the mascot is using a actual sowrd and Johnny has a toy sowrd. "Unbelivable." Johnny mumbles as he and the mascot jump onto a pirate ship playset. "Aye gonna kill you mate!" The mascot yells. "Yeah, sure." Johnny says as he kicks the mascot of the playset on the ground. "Yeah!" The kids yell happily as they run to the mascot and begin hitting him with plastic swords. "Thats beter." Johnny says as takes the real sword and he jumps off the playset and walks back to the others. Three hours later Johnny and Aisha are back home with david and the others trying to celebrate davids birthday party after being kicked out of pirates botty for "extreme violence". Johnny is standing at the wall watching the kids play in the living room . "What's wrong Johnny?" Aisha asks as she walks towards Johnny causing Johnny to turn towards her. Nothing........ Just worried about the future thats all." Johnny says. "I just hope these kids dont end up in the same mess we were." Johnny says as Aisha leans on him. "They'll be fine." Aisha says trying to comfort Johnny. "I hope your right esh, i hope your right." Johnny says as he goes back to watching the children play. The End


	8. (The Aftermath)

Its a late night in los santos and selena is in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet with aisha leaning over her and Johnny standing outside the door with his pistol. "Selena why would you get drunk!?" Aisha asks angrily trying not to yell."Mom could you slow down your fast yelling isnt helping my headache." Selena says tiredly. "Well we wouldn't be in this situation if u didnt get drunk at a frat party!" Aisha yells casuing Johnny to run in the room. "Woah, woah, woah, thats not slower that's louder." Johnny says as he drags aisha out of the bathroom and into the halway. Johnny seems very calmn wich is unusual. "Aren't you furrious! She got drunk at a party!" Aisha wispers. "Yes i am but Selena has no idea what the fuck shes talking about, we just got to wait for her to daze out and tell us were the party was." Johnny says calmnly. "Then what?" Aisha asks."Then im gonna bash some fucking heads in and she'll realize its time to hang out with beter kids." Johnny wispers smirking to himself."Because you killed them all."Aisha wispers not sounding very happy with Johnny murrdering more people than he has to. "Hey i never said I'd kill them you know how i feel about killing kids, i would just send them in the right direction." Johnny wispers. "Yea, to the mourge..." Aisha wispers but trails of as she goes to check on Selena. An hour and a half later after selena finnaly stoped puking Johnny and Aisha are"interagating" Selena. "Soo Selena you look pretty banged up." Johnny says. "Yeah i fell a couple times while waking home." Selena wimpers quitely. "Geez there's alot durt on you did you fall in sand?" Aisha asks. "No, well once at the trailer park while drinking." Selena says still in a daze.Johnny smirks happily and stands up loading his pistol. "We're are you going?" Aisha asks. "The trailer park, ill be back in a hour." Johnny says as he runs out the door and hops in his car.Johnny drives out of the drive way hitting the mail box as he speeds into the road. 20 minutes later Johnny is at the trailer park were he sees Christmas lights hung all around trailers. With loud music blaring loudly. "Whats with these kids and there loud fucking music?!" Johnny asks himself as he walks into a nearby trailer. Johnny sees a bunch of kids."Hey man, want a drink?" A blond teen boy asks as he hobbles to Johnny."No i Dont want a fucking drink!" Johnny yells as she pushes the boy away. "Wich one of you is serving drinks!?" Johnny asks.The crowd all goes quite. "No body wants to confess? Fine." Johnny says as he pulls out his pistol and begins firing at the roof. "Ok it was him!" One teen yells as he pushes one if the teens towards Johnny. The teen in the floor has spiky hair and ugly black tattoos."Get up." Johnny says as he grabs the man to his knees and drags him to the car. "We're are you taking me?" The teen asks. "My house, possibly the last place you'll ever see." Johnny says as he throws the teen boy into the car. 20 more minutes later Johnny is at home with the boy in selenas bed room. "Is he the one who gave you the drinks?" Johnny asks. Selena nods her head quitley casuing Johnny to carry the boy to the window."I don't wanna die!" The boy yells. "Oh your not gonna die, you'll only fall into the bushes across the yard, mabey brake a few bones." Johnny says as he throws the man into the bush. Johnny closes the window and walks into selenas room. "Well i hope you learned your lesson young lady." Johnny says in a angry tone. "Im sorry." Selena says tiredly."Dose this happen everytime you drink?" Selena asks Johnny as he walks over to her bedside."Yes yes it dose." Johnny lies as he tucks selena in and leads aisha out the room. "Johnny you know you won't always be able to protect her you know." Aisha says as she Walks down the stairs with Johnny. " I can try...." Johnny says but trails off causing aisha to give him a worried look. "Aisha its not like im imprisoning her, when the time comes she'll go." Johnny says as he sits on the couch with Aisha. "But will you be ready to let her go?" Aisha asks scincerly. "No promises." Johnny says as he turns on the tv to the movie channel. The End


	9. (The Drive Through)

It was a late night in los santos and Johnny gat and Aisha were picking up some dinner at McDonalds. Johnny reaches out to the speaker. "Hey can you hear me throught this damn thing?" Johnny asks. "Yes sir." The waitriess says. "Ok I would like one double cheese burger, two medium fry’s, and a chicken Cesar wrap." Johnny says. "Sorry sir we dont have tires for sale." The Waitress says."What he fuck are you talking about lady? i didnt order any damn tires." Johnny says annoyed. Aisha gives him a angry look. "Johnny be nice." Aisha says. "Aisha she thinks we orderd tires, fucking tires!" Johnny says angrily.  
"Listen lady! Im gonna kill u if u dont get our fucking order right!" Johnny yells annoyed. "Sir we dont own guns here!" The waitress yells. "You know what fuck it." Johnny says as he drives towards the front of the resturaunt and parks the car. "We're are you going?!?" Aisha asks Johnny as he gets out of the car with her. "To give them a piece of my mind, mabey even a bullet in the head!" Johnny yells as he and Aisha run inside Mc Donald's. Johnny walks up to the register. "Hello sir." The waiter says. "Dont hello sir me, I tried to order food at the drive throught and the dumbass behind the microphone kept thinking we orderd tires for food!" Johnny yells annoyed. The waiter gives Johnny an angry look. "That dumbass is my wife!" The man yells. The man suddenly pulls out a pistol and aims in at Johnny. "Well I guess the apple dosent fall very far from the tree." Johnny says as he raises two pistols at the owner. Aisha looks for somewhere to hides but notices a tray of food on the counter."Ohh food!" Aisha says as she grabs a tray of food on the counter and hides under the table. "You really think you can kill me?!" The man says agressivley. "I know I can." Johnny says as he fires the pistols.20 minutes later Johnny and Aisha are at home and Aisha and Johnny are eating a tray of food from McDonalds in the car. "I can't belive you killed him." Aisha says annoyed. "Are you really suprised?" Johnny asks Aisha. "Sigh, no.” Aisha says as she goes back to eating as Jhonny drives the car home. The End


	10. (The Gun Shop)

It was a cold day in los santos and Johnny was bored out of his mind sitting on the couch. "Fuck it im going to the gun shop." Johnny says as he gets up and walks to the front door when Aisha runs in. "Can I come with you?” Aisha asks. "Fuck No." Johnny yells as he slams the front door and runs to his car, he quickly drives away from the house to the gunshop. Four minutes later Johnny is at the gunshop is browsing throught the guns when Aisha comes bursting throught the door. "How the fuck did you find me?!" Johnny asks as Aisha walks up to him. "I used an app on my phone to track down your location, plus you come here every Friday." Aisha says happy to be with her husband. "Uhhh fine, just dont touch anyting, do you understand!?" Johnny asks. "Johnny relax I got this!" Aisha says excitment. “Thats my line!" Johnny yells as she runs over to the gun cases. She looks in wonder at the guns while Johnny is on the other side of the store. "Wanna test one out?" the owner asks. "Yeah!" Aisha yells. As the man hands her an ak47. "Now just dont pull the trigger....." the man says but Aisha doesn’t seem to hear him. "Pull the trigger? ok!" Aisha says with excitment as she fires hitting the man in the shoulder and setting off the alarm. "Code red, code red!" The alarm blares as the workers pull out their guns. "Fucking Aisha!" Johnny yells pulling out his Uzi as bullets begin to fly across the room. Twelve minutes later Johnny and Aisha are the only survivors from the gun shop and Johnny is driving Aisha home. "Are you fucking crazy?! Your lucky we got out of there before the cops showed up!" Johnny yells at Aisha as he speeds to the house. "He wanted me to test the gun!" Aisha yells. "I said dont touch anything!! Didnt he say dont pull the trigger?" Johnny says annoyed. "All I heard was pull the trigger than.... well you know what happened after that." Aisha says looking at Johnny. "Well shit, at least we didnt have to pay for these guns." Johnny says as he and Aisha look in the back of the car to see guns piled in the back. "I still cant belive you stole those." Aisha says slaping her hands on his face. "Aisha Your the one who shot the owner in the first place... I was gonna pay for them but there was no one to pay! Besides their will be a new owner by the end of the week, I know some people who have been wanting to buy that place forever.” Johnny says slightly annoyed as the car speeds down the highway. About forty minutes later Johnny and Aisha are siting on the couch with Selena and David when the news comes on showing that their was an atack at a gun store. "What did you do dad?" Selena asks Johnny as he stands up. "First of all why do you assume every shooting in this city involves me? Secondly ask your mother." Johnny says as he walks into the kitchen while Selena and David stare at their mother waiting for an explanation causing Aisha too look away suspiciously. The End


	11. (The Wedding)

Takes place years in the past. It was a beautiful summer day in Los santos at the Remmy church and Aisha and Johnny were getting married today. Everyone was siting in their seats wating for the bride to come. "Where the fuck is she!?" Johnny asks angrily. Shaundi and Troy are siting together and Shaundi is pregnant with their first baby. "ughhh when am I gonna get this thing out!" Shaundi yells. Troy turns to Shaundi "Calmn down baby." he says. "Stop talking to the damn baby! she cant hear you!" shaundi yells. "Honey I was talking to you." Troy says as everyone begins to stare at shaundi. "Ohh.” she says embarrassed she attempts to hide so no one can see her. Finnaly Aisha shows up and walks in with her beautifual purple dress. She looks around seeing the gun wallpaper and drawings on the wall. "Well not the most romantic theme but the hell with it." She says as she slowly walks down the aisle trying to make the scene more dramatic taking extremely slow steps. Ten minutes later shes still walking down the aisle Viola gets up and yells "Move your ass! some people have things to do with there lives!" the boss turns around and shoots Viola with a tranqualizer gun. "Finnaly, I thought she'd never shut up!!" Angel says as Aisha speeds down the aile triping on the carpet falling on her face. "For fucks sake!" Johnny says rushing to Aishas’s side. "Oh lord im such a cluts!" she says trying to be funny. "Yeah no shit!" Johnny says. "Just hurry up and get married before Viola wakes up or I will kill her!" Angel screams aming his gun at Viola. "Chill our homie damn." Franklin says. "Everyone shut up!" Lin yells but Zimos gets up and says"Well shit im outta here!" Zimos says but Lin punches him in the face knocking him out. "Now can we continue with the wedding!" Lin yells right before the wedding continues. Twenty minutes later at the after party started everyone was dancing except for Shaundi who appeared to be in pain. "What’s wrong baby?” Troy asks running over to Shaundi with Lin. "What do you think im having the baby!" Shaundi screams. "Oh god, can’t you hold it in?” Johnny asks. "No! now get me to a hospital now!" Shaundi yells. Everyone helps Shaundi get to the hospital and as they get to the hospital room and Shaundi and Troy are alone in the operating room. Four hours later after a large amount of screaming, crying, and pain the baby is finaly born. “Its a girl!" the doctor says happily as he hands the baby to Shaundi and the others come in to look at the baby. "Its hideous!" Johnny says. Shaundi elbows him in the gut. "What are we gonna name her?" Troy asks. "Well I always wanted a daughter named...." Shaundi begins to say but she is cut off before she can finish her scentence. "Looks like an Alycia, poor kid.” Johnny says. Shaundi and Aisha hive him a angry look. "Not the name I was thinking but I yours more, Alycia it is!" Shaundi says as the baby throws up on her. Everyone laughs while the doctor helps clean up. The End


	12. (The Accident)

Its a calmn day in los santos and Johnny, Troy, Shaundi, and the boss are all out having lunch discussing they’re friendship . "I joke with Troy all the time, Why so quiet Troy cat got your tounge?" Johnny asks jokingly causing Troy to burst in tears and Shaundi to give him a angry look. "Why the fuck is he crying?" The boss asks. "His dads in the hospital, an alley cat jumped off a staircase, attacked him and ripped his tounge out!" Shaundi says angrily. "Damn, thats fucked up, sorry Troy don’t worry I bet he will be fine." Johnny says calmnly. Suddenly troys phone rings. "Hello?" Troy asks sadly as he answers the phone. "Oh thank god, why didnt u call me earlier? nevermind ok bye." Troy says before he hangs up the phone. "Any good news?" Shaundi asks worried. "Yeah my dads out the hosptial and hes driving here." Troy says happily. "So they got him a new tounge?" Johnny asks. "Well...." Troy says but is cut off by a large crashing sound and screams. "What the hell was that!?" Johnny asks as he looks outside to see two cars crashed into eachother and a man laying on the ground. "Thats my dads car!" Troy yells as the group runs outside to the man. The boss picks the man up and carry’s him to saftey with Troy. “Oh my god, dad are you ok?" Troy asks as he looks at his father who was injured. Suddenly the man in the other car hops out right as a fire starts and grabs a gun. Shaundi and Johnny quickly grab there pistols and fire at the man killing him. "Crazy asshole." Shaundi says as she runs to troys dad with Johnny. Then a van pulls up and three gang members run at Troys dad. The boss kills two of them with his uzi while Troy kills the last one with a pistol. "Its gonna be ok dad." Troy says as he begins to dial 911. Thirty minutes later the gang is at the hospital and Troys dad is siting in a hospital bed. "Hes gonna be just fine but if I were you id get him the hell out of this city before somthing else happens." The doctor says calmnly as he walks away. "Good, but why did he come all the way out here in the first place?" Johnny asks. "He said he had to tell me somthing then the alley cat thing happend." Troy says calmnly as troys dad wakes up. "Troy I need to tell you what happened." Troy’s dad says. "Ok, but first let us give you the good news, Shaundi is pregnant." Troy says happily as Johnny slaps himself in the face and the boss looks at Shaundi. "Im not supprised, how is that good news?" Troys dad asks. "Haha very funny now what happend, weres mom?" Troy asks worried. "Troy, your mother is dead." Troys dad says causing troy to pass out in shock. The End


	13. (The Not So Calm Funeral)

Its a rainy day in Stillwater and the saints have come back to their home town to mourn the loss of Troys mom who had died three weeks ago of lung cancer. The saints are all in the funeral home "Im so sorry Uncle Troy." Selena says sadly as she hugs Troy. "Its ok, shes in a beter place than this hell whole." Troy says sadly. "Its gonna be ok son.” Troys dad says as he comforts his son. Aisha walks over holding a plate of cinnamon rolls and stands next to Johnny. "The food bar is great!" Aisha says happily causing Johnny’s to elbow her. Suddenly A large group of men run insdie with streamers, party hats and ballons cheering. "Wahoo! Wheres the party!?" One of the men asks as he looks around to see a bunch of sad and now somewhat angry people. "Wrong building asshole!" Johnny yells as he takes out his gun causing the rest of the saints to pull out there guns and scare the partiers away. "Thats beter." Johnny says as he and the other saints lower their weapons. "So how many more kids u gonna have?" Johnny asks Shaundi causing her to punch him. "I dont know! This isn’t the time for stupid questions Johnny I’m trying to comfort my grieving husband." Shaundi says as she hugs Troy. "Sorry, trying to lighten the mood shit in here is way too depressing." Johnny says as he stits in a chair with his family As the funeral starts. "Today we are here to mourn the death of Sally Lee Bradshaw, a mother, a freind and a..." The preist says but is cut off by a large crashing noise. Everyone turns to see Oleg had broken the side of the church building. "Oleg!" Kenzie yells in anger. "Im sorry I tripped." Oleg says as he crouches on the ground with no seat. After that speeches are given and Pierce steps up near the casket with Aisha. "Pierce and I would like to sing a song in honor of troys mom." Aisha says happily as people shake their heads in disagremeant. "Oh no..." David says as he turns to Johnny who is slaping himself in the face. "Johnny stop her I want to keep my hearing.." Shaundi says annoyed. "I cant." Johnny says as Troy shakes his head and gives them a signal to stop but Aisha ignores him and begins to play the theme music to Cher loyd (i want you back.) "Uh!!" Aisha sings as she shakes her butt at the crowd. "Mhh yeah!" Pierce sings as boos come from the audience. "Lalalal hmm, Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Uh  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Uh." Aisha sings as she squats. Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
"And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this uh!" Pierce sings horribly. "Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)  
She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans uh!!" Aisha sings as she stretches her jeans out pointing to her crotch. "Ahhh my ears!" Oleg screams as he knocks over a group of people and throws a chair at Peirce causing the crowd to panic. Luckly pierce doges the chair but hits the casket causing Troys mom to fall out off it. "Hey people chill the fuck out!" Johnny yells as he fires his pistol in the air causing everyone to shut up. "Now lets try to fix this fucked up funeral." Johnny says as a canndle falls over setting the church on fire. "Ahhhh!!!" The crowd screams as people evacuate the church. "What about my mom!" Troy yells as he sees her body near flames. "Shel have a viking funeral!" Johnny yells as he drags Troy out. "Johnny!" Shaundi yells angrily. "Uh fine." Johnny says as he runs back into the church wich is on fire. Ten minutes later Johnny walks out with troys mom. "Ok now lets burry this bitch, No offense Troy." Johnny says as he throws her in a new casket wich is already in the ground. After he throws the body inside and closes the casket everyone helps bury the body with dirt. Twenty minutes later the body is finnaly in the ground at its resting place. "Finnaly its over." Johnny says tierdly as everyone begins to leave and Troy is looking over his moms grave. "Hey like you said shes in a beter place Troy remember that.”The boss says calmly. "I know ill miss her." Troy says as shaundi hugs him."Dont worry wel all be there sooner or later..." Johnny says causing Troy and the saints causing everyone to look at him. "Its true, lets go." Johnny says as the crew begins to leave flowers at the grave. The End (R.I.P. Sally Lee Bradshaw)


	14. (Gat Family Vacation)

Johnny gat was driving down the road angry as hell speeding down the road. "Move motherfuckers!" he screams as he speeds toward his house. He was enjoying mudering some crooks when Aisha called and said its a emergency. The car lands in the drive way almost hiting Esh. "What is soo fucking improtant that I had to come home from murdering?!" Johnny asks angrily. David and Selena come outside with their suit cases. "Our family vacation!" Aisha says with excitment. “Fuck me." Johnny groans. "Johnny! it’ll be fun!" Aisha yells. "Not sure if I’d use the word fun to describe our family outings..” David says as Aisha looks at Johnny’s banged up car. “Good thing I bought that trailer with your gun money." Aisha says as she opens the garage door to see the trailer. "With my gun money!" Johnny yells. "Well my credit card ran out." Aisha says. Johnny becomes red with rage grabbing his pistol he shoots into the air to calmn himself down. "ahh that’s beter." Johnny says. as he gets calmn everyone packs there stuff into the RV and gets in the van. "Im driving!" Johnny says. "Just dont wreck the trailer!"Aisha says. Twenty minutes later Johnny is driving down the highway with the rest of the family sits in the trailer. “Lets enjoy some driving music." Johnny says as he turns on the radio we cant stop comes on and Aisha starts singing. "No!” Johnny screams but she sings anyway. "Im gonna twerk! " Aisha yells "Oh god help us..." Selena pleads. Aisha begins twerking right infront the window while singing "Cmon girls here with the big butt (twerk twek) shaking it like we at a strip club....." "But your not at a strip club!" The family yells. David runs to the bathroom to throw up while Johnny turns the radio off. "Aisha move!" Johnny yells pushing the breaks causing Aisha to fall into the back of the trailer taking Selena with her. "Sorry girls." Johnny says as he speeds down the road then stops at a gas station. "Ok anyone need to use the somewhat cleaner gas station bathroom?!" Johnny asks. "Yeah we both do!” Selena and David yell. “Well what are you waiting for get the fuck in their!" says Johnny causing the kids run in while Johnny and Aisha go in to look around the store. Johnny sees that Thier is a hair dying stand with a sign that says "Everyone dyse!" Johnny turns to Aisha. "Aisha you beter get me more gun money." Johnny says. "Or what?" Aisha says. "Read that sighn." Johnny says. "Everyone dyes......." she says as it takes her a minute to catch on. "Ohhh...." she says. Finnaly the kids come out of the bathroom. "Lets go motherfuckers!" he yells as they all begin to walk out the store. as they walk out the alarm goes off. "Kids what did you steal?!" Johnny yells "We didn’t take anything.” Selena and David say as They all around to see Aisha eating a small pack of powdered donuts. “Aisha what the hell is wrong with you!" Johnny yells. "I was hungry!" Aisha yells as the stop owner comes out side yelling at Johnny in another language “Rerenn a le sep uta re natio!" the owner yells. "English motherfucker! do u speak it!?" Johnny yells the owner trys to punch Johnny but he doges knocking the owner down punching him in the face over and over again. "You...like...that...mother... fucker....!?!?!?!!" Johnny yells saying one word for every punch. Aisha runs to Johnny pulling him off the owner. "Stop it Johnny were on vacation!" Aisha yells. "Fine lets go!" Johnny says as the family walks back to the trailer and drive away. "Aisha were the fuck am I even going?" Johnny asks. "Turn on the gps." Aisha says. Johnny turns it on. "Hello I am your GPS Phill, were would you like to go?" says the GPS "GPS lead us to the closest gun store!" Johnny says. "No lead us to the markos art museum." Aisha says. "As you wish" says the GPS. "Why the hell are we going to the art museum!" Johnny asks. "It will be fun just folow the GPS.” Aisha says as the rest of the family sighs in disagreement. Ten minutes later Johnny gets angry with the gps. "Are you sure were going the right way?” Johnny asks. "Why dont you just shut the fuck up and folow my instructions!" says the GPS. "Excuse me!" Johnny yells then suddenly Selena screams. Johnny reacts by pulling over on the side of the road and taking out his ak47. "You brought that with you!" Aisha says. "What’s wrong is there a killer back there!?!?" Johnny screams. "Is it you!" Johnny says pointing the gun towards David. "no!" David says. "Dad calmn down. I screamed because my freind stephane just texted me a pic of my crush Jude naked!" Selena yells happily. "Don’t fucking scream again unless its an emergency or your being murdered!!" Johnny yells as he raises the gun. “Or what?” Selena asks as Johnny turns to the GPS. “What are you doing?!" asks the GPS as he rips the machine out the trailer an throws it out of the car. “What a cruel world." says the GPS as it rolls down the highway right before Johnny leans out the window and shoots it with his pistol destroying the machine. He then gets back into the car. "Thats what will happen now sit your ass down and let me drive!" Johnny yells. the kids both sit down while Aisha naggs at Johnny." You broke the GPS! how are we gonna get there now!" Aisha yells. "Relax baby I got this." Johnny says as he drives down the road. After an hour of Johnny’s “short cuts” they finnaly make it to the museum. As they get inside the museum the kids wonder around in the museum while Aisha and Johnny look at pictures. Suddenly they hear "March! march! march!" From Troy says walking down the halway with Shaundi and there two sons Max and Ryan and there daughter Alycia. “What the fuck are you doing here!" Johnny yells. "Were celebrating my 4th pregnancy!" Shaundi says with excitement while Troy looks extremely nervous. “So what gender of the devil are you breeding this time?" Johnny asks "No idea but the good news she might have more than one kid in their!" Troy says nervously. “Shit, Good luck." Johnny says as Troy goes to pat him on the arm he backs away. keeping his distance. "Were not watching your fucking kids either motherfucker." Johnny said. "I wasn’t gonna ask you too Jesus." Troy says as Aisha walks over to Johnny. "Ugh I hate it here." Alycia complains. "Be nice Alycia! were supposed to be having fun!” Shaundi yells. "Alright lets go find the kids." said Johnny. “Ok we should probaly find Max too." Shaundi says noticing her one of her son’s has ran off. Aisha and Johnny then go to the opposite side of the bulding from Troy and Shaundi’s family to find there kids. Johnny walks into the mens bathroom to look for David. "David were the fuck are you!" He yells as he starts kicking down stalls. he kicks down 4 stall doors before he reaches the last one and kicks it down to see David and Max making out in the stall. "What the fuck!" Johnny screams. Max runs past Johnny and out the door. leaving Johnny and David. "Dad I can explain...." says David. "We can talk about this later, I’m not mad I.. let’s just get the fuck out of this bathroom." Johnny says as David and Johnny both walk out the bathroom. "Everything ok?" aisha asks with Selena next to her. "Never better, lets get the hell out of here before we run into Troy again." Johnny says. The family begins walking to the entrance when a jugalo comes up grabbing Selena’s hand saying "I still love you baby!" he screams. "Get your fucking hands of my daughter! you crazy face painted Physco!" Johnny yells as he tazes the man and begins punching him in the face "Oh god here we go again!" Aisha says she pulls Johnny off the man and drags him outside. The famiy then to runs to the trailer and everyone gets in. Johnny turns on the engine. "Where to next!?" Johnny asks. "Home!!" the family yells as Johnny steps on the gas speeding down the highway. Two hours later the Family finnaly gets home and the kids run inside with there suitcases. "Aisha no more family vactions again!" Johnny says. "Fine." Aisha says as Johnny walks aways with his luggage towards the door. "Well mabey a few more...." Aisha trying to whisper so Johnny couldn’t hear causing him to turn around giving her an angry look. The End


	15. (The Anniversary)

Today it was Johnny gat and Aisha’s 20th anniversary together Wich off course Johnny forgot about. "Johnny do you know what today is!?" Aisha asks with excitement. "Ummm, Murder Monday." Johnny says. "No! its our aniversery!" Aisha yells as she runs up to their room. "Whoops, Aisha wait!" Johnny says runing up to the room. Johnny opens the door to see a flash of light and a bullet hits his chest knocking him down. "Damnit Aisha’!" Johnny yells as he tumbles down the stairs. Three minutes later Johnny gets back up. "Your lucky im wearing a bullet proof vest!" Johnny yells as he walks back upstairs taking the gun from Aisha. "I knew you were that’s why I did it, anyway I wanna go some place nice." Aisha tells him. "What about the kids?!” Johnny asks. "They are old enough to take care of themselves they’ll be fine!" Aisha says. "Fine ill leave them a note." Johnny says as he starts writing a note on a piece of paper. "Dear Demons... me and your mother are going on our anniversary date. You can have one friend over each. But no party’s! If you throw one is ill kill both of you. Love: Dad” he says as he finishes the note causing Aisha to give him an angry look. Twelve minutes later Aisha and Johnny are in the car while Aisha drives to a place she thinks will be great for there aniversery. "Where the fuck are we going Esh?" Johnny says. "Its a surprise!" Aisha says with excitment. "You beter not sing." Johnny says. causing Aisha to look away suspiciously. She parks the car infront of the kareoke doke. "Ohh no....." Johnny says as they walk inside. They take a seat infront watching the horror show on stage. After 20 mins Johnny cant take it anymore " Shut the fuck up!" Johnny yells to the actors on stage. “Johnny behave!" Aisha yells at Johnny. "Aisha they suck and you know it.. hell I think you could do beter!" Johnny says leaning back in his chair then realizing what he had said slaps him self in the face. This was the outburst Aisha was waiting for. "Ok! Ill go next" Aisha yells with excitment and gets out of her chair. "Noo! Aisha I wasn’t seri...)" But he trails of as Aisha runs into the back stage. "Fuck me.." Johnny says as he once again leans back in his chair looks at his phone. Elswhere at Johnny’s house Max and David are siting in Davids room while Selena and Alycia went out for a drive. “Soo." David says to Max. “Your dad didnt tell my mom right.. I haven’t exactly come out to her yet, don’t know how she’s gonna react and I’m kind of afraid your dad wants to kill me." Max says with a nervous look. "Oh stop it he wont kill you, Probably......" David says trailning off. "Anyway I’m ninety nine percent sure your mom won’t care and if she dose then we will face it together.” David says making Max smile. “I’m lucky to have you.” Max says rubbing David’s hand. “I know, my dad calls it the gat charm.” David says trying to be funny. "I don’t know if I should cringe because how lame that joke was or kiss you." Max says as he gets closer to David. “Why not both?” David asks. "I think I’m gonna go with option two.” Max says as he kisses David and they fall on backwards on to David’s bed. Transition to Selena and Alycia who are driving around Los santos. "Uhhh its my parents anniversary." Selena says annoyed by there strange love. "Yeah I hate my parents aniversery too they never shut up, they even had..." Alycia says as Selena cuts her off "Over share." Selena says already connecting the dots. “Lets go to the mall!" Alycia says. "Yeah sounds fun.” Selena replies. "Wait my credit maxed cards out." Selena says in disappointment. "Good thing I have my dads!!" she yells showing one of Johnny’s credit cards. "Me to!!” Alycia yells pulling out one of Troys credit cards."Ehhhhhh!!!" the girls scream in sync with excitment as Alycia drives the car to the mall. Transition back to Johnny and Aisha. After thirty four minutes of Aisha’s singing and dancing and Johnny shot up kareoke doke. "Your banned for life!" the owner yells before Johnny accidentally fires his gun at the owner making him hide in fear. "Aww I cant sing anymore." Aisha says with dissapointment. "Thank god...." Johnny says. "Now lets go home I have an idea..." Johnny says as they get into the car. Twenty minutes later the couple makes it home. Luckily there was no party, Max and David upstairs cuddling while Alycia and Selena went on a shopping spree. Johnny sets the table for two and gets Aisha to sit down. "Now this is a anniversary date.” Johnny says as he sits down while Aisha is looking at her phone shocked by what shes reading. "What now!?" Johnny says in a annoyed tone noticing Aisha’s distress. "You know how Kenzie helps manage all Are bank accounts? Well she just texted me saying you and Troys credit card bill have gone throught the roof in the past hour!" Aisha says as Johnny runs over to see in shock. Selena walks throught the door with Alycia with their hands full of bags causing Aisha and Johnny to give them both an angry look just as Max and David walk done stairs. "Busted...." David and Max say in harmony as they walk into the kitchen while Aisha attempts to keep Johnny form grabbing pistol. The End


	16. (Oleg’s Birthday Party)

It was a late summer night in los santos and the saints were perparing for Oleg’s surprise birthday party. Kenzie had planned the party at Lin’s house. Johnny and Aisha were standing in the kitchen. "Ughhh where the hell is he!?" Johnny asks annoyed. "Oh stop complaining we tried this for your birthday once and you shot someone!" Kenzie yells at Johnny. He reaches for his pistol when suddenly a truck parks outside the house. "Its Oleg everyone hide!" kenzie whispers as everyone hides. Johnny hides behind the counter while Aisha hides in a strange spot unnoticed by her fellow party members.Stomp! stomp! stomp! Is all they hear as Oleg walks to the door. ”Surprise!!" everyone yells jumping out of there hiding places except for Aisha as Oleg opens the door and walks inside in shock. "Aw comrades is this for me!?" Oleg asks with excitment. "No were just waiting for the other giant Russian man behind you!" Johnny yells from the crowd causing Kenzie elbows him in the stomatch. "He’s kidding." Kenzie says with a grin while Oleg walks up to Kenzie and wraps his giant meaty hands around her trying to hug her. "Oleg calm down your crushing me!" Kenzie shouts “Whoops, sorry." Oleg says as he lets her go. Everyone greets Oleg except for Aisha who no one notices is missing. 4 minutes later Oleg’s party is still going on and Aisha is still no were to be seen. "Were the fuck wife!?" Johnny asks waiting for someone to answer him. After three minutes of no one replying Johnny gives up the search. "Fuck it. shes fine!" Johnny says walking over to the fridge with crackers. "Lin you better have some fucking chesse for my crackers." Johnny says as opens the fridge door. He sees to see Aisha eating all the chesse. "Theres the cheese!" Johnny yells grabing the cheese from her and closing the door. Johnny sits down and starts eating cheese and crackers. "Did I forget somthing?" Johnny asks himself. "Nahh." Johnny says as he goes back to eating but a minute later Johnny remember’s he saw Aisha in the fridge. "Aisha!" Johnny yells as he runs to the fridge and opens the door to see Aisha eating turkey. "Get the fuck out of there Your gonna get hypothermia!" Johnny yells as he grabs aisha and pulls her out of the fridge. "I was hungry!" Aisha yells. Jhonny points to the buffay that has been their ever since they arrived. "Ohh I forgot about the buffay." Aisha says running over to the buffay with a plate. "Oh my god I married a Fucking idiot." Johnny says as he slaps himself in the face. About ten minutes later Everyone is siting down at tables spread out all over Lin and Franklin’s house. The gat family was sitting together. Jhonny was admiring his gun, David admiring Max from afar, Selena texting here freind telling them how bored she is, and Aisha is chowing down on her seventh serving from the buffay. At Shaundi’s table Alycia is sleping, Ryan texting, Max is admiring david, Troy is eating, and Shaundi is complaining about how pregnant she is. "Im Sooo pregnant! when am I getting this baby out of me!" shaundi yells causing troy to look at her. "Don’t worry this is the last kid we have!" Troy says to shaundi as she gives him a ill kill you look. Suddenly Oleg gets up and starts to make a speech. "Oh god he's making a speech." viola says annoyed. "I appreciate this party you put together for me, I havent celebrated my birthday in a long time, all my life I have been called names such as pincushin, oaf, ugly, Oger, Rib, and fatty, but I know that I am happy with the saints." Oleg says. Kenzie, Aisha and Troy all shed a tear while Viola rolls her eyes. Oleg sits back down and everyone claps for Oleg. The party continues and everyone is dancing to this how we do it . Johnny starts doing his dance with Aisha while Selena and David look away emmbaresd. "Oh my god how are we related to them?” Selena asks as she and David attempt to blend in with the crowd of saints. Oleg and Kenzie are also dancing the tango. Oleg picks up Kenzie and starts swinging her around in a circle. "Oleg your gonna hurt me!" Kenzie yells causing Oleg to let go sending her flying across the room into Franklin’s arms. "Wats up homie?” Frankiln asks. Lin soon who is slightly drunk becomes jealous and walks over to Frankiln. "Get away from my man!" Lin yells. causing Franklin to drop kenzie immediately. "Yo girl, it isnt what you think...." Frankiln starts to say but Lin ignores him and talks to Kenzie. "Im not trying to take him!" Kenzie yells. "You want him You’ll have to go through me..." Lin yells as she jumps at Kenzie punching her. "Bitch fight!" Zimos yells as everyone gathers around Kenzie and Lin. "Unbelievable." the boss says while watching the fight happen. "I know, I thought Kenzie would be wining." Carlos says as The boss gives him a what the fuck look. Oleg gets up and grabs Lin and Kenzie with his meaty hands. "Lady’s stop fighting already." oleg says. "Fine, Sorry Kenzie I’m a little hammered." Lin says as she shakes Kenzie’s hand. "Yay!!” Oleg says as he jumps up with excitement causing the house to shake. "My house!" Franklin yells as suddenly the house begins to fall of the side of the moutian. "Fuck the house my car!" Lin yells running to the garage just in time to move her car away from the house as it tumbles down the moutian. "Were gonna die!" Selena’s yells. "Max I love you!" David yells grabbing Max’s hand. "What?!" Shaundi yells in confusion. Johnny reaches for Aisha but sees shes occupied with the fridge. "Aisha!" Johnny yells. "Sorry honey but I have to save the food!" Aisha yells hugging the fridge. The house luckily only fell a few feet and landed on a couple of large bounce houses at the botom of the mountain. "Everyone ok?" Oleg asks he gets up. "No!" they reply in unison. One month later Franklin and Lin’s house is fixed but Oleg can no longer set foot in the house. Shockingly no one suffered any life threatening injuries Aisha being the least injured of all as she used the fridge to protect herself. The End


	17. (Shaundi’s Due Date)

It was a late summer night in los santos and Shaundi was in the hospital with Troy expecting their child to be born soon. Everyone else is in the wating room anxiously. Stomp! stomp! stomp! Is all anyone hears as Oleg walks around excited. "Oleg calm the fuck down before you gonna bring the whole damn hospital down on us!” Johnny yells. “Sorry comrade, the birth of a child is always something of a miracle to me.” Oleg says as he sits on a empty gurrney. The doctor enters the room causing the Saints get up all except for Johnny who’s reading a gun magazine. "Shaundis dead.” the doctor says. Everyone screams in horror except for Johnny who’s still reading his magazine. "Wait what?" he says looking up at the doctor as Troy walks out. “Guys he’s just kidding come in." Troy says causing Everyone to calm down and walk in the room while Jhonny is still confused. They walk in to see Shaundi and Troy holding two babys. "Jesus Christ Twins!?" Johnny asks. "Yep, shocked us too." Troy says happily. "Yay..." Alycia says sarcastically causing Max to elbow her. “ Their a boy and a girl." Shaundi says. Everyone is admiring the baby’s. "What are you gonna name them?" Aisha asks. "The boys name is Ricky or Rick for short, and the girls name is Sarah." Shaundi says. "Awwwww." everyone says happily. "Eww." Johnny adds in jokingly causing Aisha to give him "the look". The End.


	18. (The Late Night)

Aisha is in her and Johnny’s room Dyeing her hair a new color and putting in earrings which make her end up look like a clown with too much make up. "Johnny Look!" Aisha says as she walks down the stairs and nearly falls down the last two steps. Jonnny walks over to Aisha’s side. "How do I look?" Aisha asks. “Aisha you look like Medusia combined with bozo he clown." Johnny says as glares at Aisha. Thank you." Aisha says thinking its a compliment as Johnny slaps himself in the face. "Your not going out like that are you?" Johnny asks as they both walk into the kitchen. "Off course I am, Im going to perform at the karaoke doke." Aisha says. "Didnt we get kicked out of that place?" Johnny asks."You killed the owner remember.?" Aisha says as Johnny begins to remember the incident with the owner he stares of into the distance grinning."What are you looking at!?" Aisha asks worried bringing Johnny out of his trance. "Nothing esh..... anyway have fun just dont do anything stupid." Johnny says as he walks to the family room sits on the couch and turns on the tv. Aisha walks in and stands in Johnny’s way of the tv. "Aisha get the fuck out of the way!" he yells trying to get Aisha to move out of the way. "Your coming with me!" Aisha yells as she grabs Johnny’s arm and brings him to the car. "This beter be worth it... im missing Steve and Henry for this...." Johnny says as Aisha starts the car and begins to drive. Fourteen minutes later they are infront of the new karaoke doke. "Yay! lets go!" Aisha yells as she runs inside Jhonny slowly follows her with his pistols just in case. He takes as seat in the audience waiting for Aisha to perform. She comes out and starts singing wrecking ball. "Here we go again.." Johnny says take out his camera/video phone. "It slowly turned you let me burn and now were ashes on the ground..." Aisha sings causing boos from the audince. She takes out a hammer and begins smashing things while singing "I came in like a wrecking balll!!!! I never hit soo hard in love! all I wanted was to break your walls." she sings as the audience boos Johnny records the whole thing. Suddenly a wrecking ball apears throught the wall siwing in behind Aisha on stage. "What the hell is she doing!?" Johnny asks himself as Aisha jumps on the wrecking ball an starts swinging on it. "Who want me to take my clothes off?!" Aisha asks with excitement. “No one!!!" Johnny and the audience yells but off course Aisha ignores them taking off her clothes. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" the audience screams in horor as they all run out the bullding to there cars to drive away. except for Johnny. "Damnit Aisha!” Johnny says giving her a towel. "Why did they leave?" Aisha asks. "Why do you think!? You took your clothes off on a wrecking ball your not Miley Cyrus." Johnny says as they walk to their car. Twenty minutes later later they arrive home. "What happened?!" David asks confused as he sees them they walk in. “ Trust me you dont wanna know." Johnny says as he walks Aisha upstairs to their room. The End


	19. (The Carnival)

It was a warm day in las santos and Aisha thought it would be a great idea to go to to the carnival even thought Johnny thought it would be a beter idea to go killing but Aisha kept nagging so he went. "Everybody ready?!" Johnny asks annoyed as he sees Aisha is carrying a large bag to the car with the kids. "Ready!" Aisha says happily putting the bag in the car while David and Selena got in the car. "Aisha what the hell is in that bag!?" Johnny asks. "My make up, backup make up, backup backup makeup..." Aisha says but Johnny cuts her off. "Oh hell no!" Johnny says geting out of the car grabbing the bag. He then throws it back into the house and gets back in the car. "Johnny!" Aisha yells. "Aisha were not taking all that make up! you can bring two parts of make up thats it!" Johnny yells causing Aisha to run inside. Ten minutes later she comes back with a large purse. "What the hell took so long!?" Johnny asked even more annoyed then before. "I forgot my purse." Aisha says looking away suspiciously. "Aisha.... give me the purse!" Johnny yells "No!" Aisha replies they both try to grab the bag but Aisha takes it in the end. "Uhhh fine keep your fucking make up!" Johnny says angrily as he starts the engine. "Dad can I use some of your gun money for shopping?" Selena asks trying to kiss up. "Fuck no! I need that for my guns!” Johnny yells looking back at her. "But dad you already have soo many of them.. your closet is nearly full of them." Selena says annoyed. "It was full! until your mother put most of them in the yard sale!" Johnny says. looking angrly at Aisha. "We needed the money, and you had too many of them!" Aisha says looking at Johnny. "You don’t mess with my guns ever!" Johnny says as he starts to drive down the road. "Here we go again." David says to himself as Selena begins to argue with Johnny. "But dad!!!" Selena says. "No butts and thats final! Dont make me kill you!" Johnny yells ending the converstaion. Five minutes later the car stops at a gas station. cause Aisha and the kids had to go to the bathroom. "I gotta pee!" Aisha yells runing to the bathroom with the kids. Johnny notices that Aisha forgot her purse. "Lets take a look..." Johnny says opening the bag. He sees a whole bunch of make up. "fucking Aisha." he says as he goes to throw the bag in the road. But instead of doing that he grabs most of her make up. He walks up to one of the cars with a woman inside. "Here free make up you need it more then she dose." Johnny says handing her the make up in a plastic bag. He then runs into the store before the woman can even respond to him. He starts to walk around when he looks at the owner. "You!" Johnny yells recognizing the man from the last vacation he took. It was the owner from last time. "Hi asshole, I improved on my english!" the owner yells atacking Johnny. The two start fighting each other knocking over food bags. Johnny finnaly grabs the owner and knocks him to the ground. "Im gonna make sure your dead this time!" Johnny yells as he punches the owner in the face. the fight continues to the register. Johnny throws the owner behind the counter and takes out his silenced pistol. He fires at the owner killing him as Aisha and the kids walk out the bathroom to see the store half destroyed and Johnny leaning over the dead owner. "Johnny! " Aisha yells angrily as she looks in horor. "What?" Johnny asks. as Aisha runs up to him. "You had to kill him didnt you?!" Aisha yells. "He was an asshole and you know it, now lets go before the cops show up!" Johnny yells as he gets the family into the car. Twenty minutes later the family is at the carnival. "$10.00 per person." the teller in the ticket booth says. "Ughhhh fine." Johnny says handing him enough money for the four of them. As they walk inside Selena and David run off to get on rides while Johnny and Aisha walk around the park. After a while of walking Aisha runs up to a shooting range stand. "Johnny win me something!" Aisha says with excitement. "Fine!" he says as he walks over to the stand. "Just aim the gun and shoot all the ducks down and you win a panda!" the owner says with excitment. "Yeah, yeah I got it." Johnny says aiming the gun. He fires multiple times hiting all the ducks. "Ohhh sorry sir you dont win." the owner says causing Jhonny to look at the owner shocked and annoyed. "Why the fuck not!? I shot all the ducks!" Johnny says. "No you missed one." the owner says pointing at the duck on the side of the counter causing Johnny to shoot it. "There, now give me that fucking stuffed panda!" Johnny yells. "If you want it you have to come and get it...." the owner says. "You really shouldn’t have said that." Johnny says as he jumps into the stand knocking out the owner. "Here esh." he says throwing her the large panda. "Lets find the kids." he says as him and Aisha walk away from the stand. Aisha and Johnny begin to walk around looking for their children. "Now what would David be riding on?" Aisha asks. "Somthing big and stupid." Johnny says pointing to a large draggon rollercoaster."You get David and I will Selena." Aisha says. "Fine go I got this." Johnny says. While heading to the stairs of the ride He notices a large crowd is covering the stairs. "Move motherfuckers! Out of my way assholes!" Johnny says as he pushes throught the crowd on the stairs. He finnaly he reaches the top seeing David on the ride. "David! wait!" Johnny yells reaching David’s cart. The ride is about to start but Johnny jumps into davids cart before anyone else gets in. "Lets go!" Johnny says grabing David and running off the ride. Elsewhere Aisha has followed Selena into the house of mirrors. "Selena! Selena were are you?" Aisha asks as she walks up to see her reflection in the mirror wich makes her look unnaturally thin. "Ohh I look nice." Aisha says admiring her self in the mirror. She turns to another mirror with her eyes closed and as she opens her eyes she sees herself in a mirror that makes her fat. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!" she screams as she runs out the house of mirrors. Selena sees her mother and frantically and runs out to her. "Mom whats wrong? what did you see?" Selena asks worried. "The devil!" Aisha says causing Selena to holds her close as they walk to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later The gat family is back at home from the carnival. The kids and Jhonny are siting on the couch whatching Guns underwater while Aisha is in her bedroom recoperating from the "Devil" incident. "Im gonna go check on your mother." Johnny says getting up and walking upstairs. he opens the door to see Aisha laying on the bed "Ohh.... I thought I locked the door." Aisha says throwing something at Johnny who doges it letting it hit the floor. He looks down and sees its a dildo causing him to look at Aisha with shock. The End.


	20. (Aisha’s Supprise)

It was a late day in san andreas and Aisha called Johnny during his killing hour. "What!" He yells on the phone while punching a guy in the face. "Come home quick its an a emergency!" Aisha yells. "Aisha this beter not be another fucking vacation!" Johnny yells killing the guy. "Ill be right there." Johnny says hanging up the phone. Twenty minutes later Johnny walks throught the front door. "What took so long!" Aisha yells as Jhonny looks at her noticing she seems fat. "I wanted to get a few more kills in." Johnny says with a grin. "Whatever, just go get David!" she yells. "Fine!" Johnny yells walking out the door. "Hes at the bean machine!" Aisha yells as Johnny drives away. Ten minutes later Johnny is at the bean machine. He jumps out of the car to see David siting with Max. "David sorry to break up whatever this is but we have to go home!" Johnny yells inturupting there conversation. "Can Max come to?" David asks. "Fine, Whatever!" Johnny yells as they all walk to the car. Thirty minutes later they are home. "What took so long this time?!" Aisha yells. As David , Max and Johnny walk in and sit on the couch."Some Asshole caused an accident so I hit him and shot him in the leg, then the cops showed up and I think you know how that ended..." Johnny says seeing Selena is also siting on the couch. Aisha stands infront of the tv. "Ok you know how ive been acting weird latley?..." Aisha asks. "You mean the food cravings! Emotional breakdowns! The werid nosies in the bathroom! All the make up?!" Johnny asks. "Yes but not all of it..... and nothing is wrong with make up!" Aisha yells. "The reason I have been acting so weird is because...." Aisha is cut off. "Your fat?" Max asks. "No!" Aisha replys. "Your a criminal!?" Johnny says. "Your a cop!?" David yells "Your a Wreck!?" Selena asks. "No! no! and hell no. im...." Aisha says but is cut off by the sounds of police sirens. "Damint its the cops!" Johnny yells loading his ak47. “Jhonny what the hell did you do I got a complaint that you...” The cop says as He walks in to the house but stops talking as he sees what’s going on and Johnny lowers his gun. "Dad?!" Max yells. "Max what are you doing here?" Troy asks but is interrupted as Aisha forces troy to sit down. "Im pregnant!" she yells. The whole family looks up in shock. "With Max’s kid!?" Troy asks. "No with Johnny’s!" Aisha replys. everyone turns to look at Johnny. "Fuck me!" he says looking at Aisha. The End


	21. (The Baby)

Johnny gat and Aisha were sitting in their bedroom. It had been Two days after Aisha announced she was pregnant now Johnny and Aisha are talking about it. "Your sure?" Johnny asks. "The test came back positive how can I not be sure?!" Aisha yells. "No no, I know your pregnant look at you, I’m asking are you sure the thing inside you is mine!?" Johnny asks again. Aisha gives him a angry look. "Off course its yours! Who else would sleep with me?" Aisha asks. "Good point, I am the only person you’d have kids with." Johnny says grining. "When’s it due?" Johnny asks. "I dont know, well go to the doctors tomrow." Aisha says. "Ok, now if you dont mind im gonna go murdering!" Johnny says as he runs out the door with his pistols. The next day Aisha and Johnny are in the doctors office wating for him to return so they can talk about the baby. "Esh this kid beter be mine.....I was out killing some bank robers when you called!" Johnny says jokingly but also annoyed. "Johnny!" Aisha yells. Just as the doctor walks in. "So Aisha your pregnant again..... Yay." the doctor says sarcasticly. Jhonny notices and reaches for his pistol as the doctor walks over to them. "Soo how many demons this time?" the doctor asks. "We dont fucking know! Why else would we be here?!" Johnny asks grabbing his pistol. "Relax Mr gat I’m only kidding." the doctor says looking at the test. "Ok sooo good news the demon, I mean baby is ok." the doctor says. "Now I cant tell you wether its a boy or girl due your wife asking specifically not to tell either of you it’s gender but I can tell you when your due." the doctor says. "When!?" Johnny asks. "Shes due in Febuary." the doctor says. "Damnit thats my murrder month!" Johnny yells. "Johnny every month is your Murder month!" Aisha replies. "But that month is special!" Johnny groans causing Aisha to give him a angry look. "Ok now that you two are done arguing get out my office!" the doctor says opening the door and pushing them out. Jhonny turns around and kicks the door down hiting the doctor. "Clean up on aile 10! Oh and were gonna need a new doctor!" Johnny yells down the halway. Twenty minutes later Aisha and Johnny are at home, and Aisha is siting on the couch. "Johnny get me some food!" Aisha naggs. "Oh god please don’t let me do something I’m gonna regret..." Johnny says as he walks into the kitchen to get Aisha food. The End


	22. (The Wood Pecker)

Its a sunny day in los santos and Shaundi and Troy are watching Cat whisperer Right after they put the twins Ricky and Sarah to sleep. "This show sucks, hes retarted if he thinks he can talk to a cat." Shaundi says. "I think its cool if you didnt know I can speak fluent bear." Troy says calmnly as Shaundi gives him a annoyed/ worried look and is about to say somthing when a loud pecking noise from the side of the house is heard. "What the hell is that?" Shaundi asks. "I dont know but im about to find out." Troy says as he and Shaundi head outside. Once they reach the side of the house and see a black wood pecker pecking away at the air conditioner hooked on the window. "Hey!" Troy yells at the wood pecker causing it to fly away into the woods. "There its gone." Troy says happily. "You sure it wont come back?" Shaundi asks. "I’m pretty sure." Troy says as he and Shaundi go inside to watch tv. Five minutes later the pecking noise comes back. "You said it wouldnt come back." Shaundi says angrily. "I said I was pretty sure, it must have just come back for more dont worry I got this." Troy says as Shaundi stops him. "Babe first of all thats Johnny’s thing dont do that and second reapeating other peoples phrases dosent make you cool." Shaundi says before Troy heads back outside and scares the wood pecker away again. Two hours later after scaring the wood pecker away about fifty times Shaundi has had enough. "Fuck this shit im ending this!” Shaundi says as she grabs a crossbow and goes outside having Troy following her and the Alycia, Max and Ryan behind following them. "Kids stay inside ur mothers about to do something insane." Troy says as he shuts the door and follows Shaundi who aims her crossbow at the wood pecker and shoots it killing instantly making a screaming noise. "There problem solved." Shaundi says as she walks inside and Troy calls animal control. "Hi um theres a dead wood pecker in my yard it got shot with a arrow.. No sir I have no idea how it happened I heard a loud noise and then bam you know hahaha a dead wood pecker oustside my house hahaha come get it please." Troy says as he sees the neighbors gather around to see what happend. One hour later Troy and Shaundi are laying in bed. "I cant belive you killed it." Troy says sadly. "I cant belive your still thinking about it." Shaundi says as she looks at Troy. "Its just sad, I mean taking a life like that." Troy says. "Troy we literally kill people all the time were both gang luteniants and your a police officer its really not that different." Shaundi says in a calm tone. “Oh yeah good point." Troy says as he and Shaundi lay down and go to sleep.The End


	23. (The School Play)

It was a late night in los santos and Aisha and Johnny and Selena were going to David In a school play. "Uhhh why do we have to go to this stupid play?!..." Selena nags. "Shut the fuck up! or no mall shoping!" Johnny says as they walk into the school Wich shut Selena up instantly. Aisha ran to the cafeteria stuffing her face with mini finger foods. "I know your pregnant but do you have to be such a pig?!" Johnny asks as he drags Aisha into the auditorium with Selena. "What is the theme of this thing anyway?" Selena asks. "An updated version of a story called the Lone Cowboy!" Aisha says with excitment. "Oh god..." Johnny says as he face palms. "Play! play! play! play!" is all Johnny hears from the seat behind him. "Will you shut the hell up already?! we know its a fucking play!!" Johnny yells turrning around to see Troy, Alycia, Shaundi, Max, Ryan, the twins, Kenzie and Oleg sitting at the way end. "What the hell are Kenzie and Oleg doing here!?" Johnny asks as he Selena and Aisha turn to see Oleg and the others. Aisha waves at them. "Ive always been intrested in children and there art." Oleg yells. "Quite the play is staring!" the audience yells to Johnny and the others. "Yeah I can see that fuck you!" Johnny replys as the curtians slide away to show the stage. Kids pour onto the stage and one boy in a cactis outfit trips over on the ground. "Wow...." Johnny says smirking. "Hey thats my kid!" a man sitting next to Johnny says. "Well im sorry if your kids a cluts." Johnny replys. "Yeah like your kid is any better!" the man yells pointing to david in a strange outfit. "Well at least my kid has good looks, unlike cactis boy!" Johnny says. The two start to argue until Aisha broke up the argument. "Lets just enjoy the show." Aisha says calming the man down. They both stop arguing and watch the show. Thirty minutes later The play ends and everyone appluse's fill the room and as Aisha and the rest of audience get their kids and begin to leave they see the man Johnny was arrguing with fall on the side of his car. Embarrassed he then gets back up and gets in the car with his son and wife. The man then proceeds to flip Johnny off. "Like father like son." Johnny says fliping off the man casing Aisha to give him an angry look. The End


	24. (The Yard Sale)

Takes place in the past. It was a warm summer day in los santos and Aisha had the great idea of making a yard sale. She and the kids set up tables all around the front yard with stuff they were selling. Aisha begins looking for more stuff to sell at the yard sale while Johnny was out murdering so Aisha was able to go into his hidden section of their room. She looks in his closet full of guns. "He dose not need all of these guns!” Aisha says grabbing almost half of the guns and carrying them downstairs. Five minutes later she finnaly gets the guns on the table outside and costumers piled into the yard. Aisha sold all the guns and made a alot of money. "Dads gonna kill you." Selena says. "He will understand." Aisha replies walking into the house after the sale is over. Twenty minutes later Johnny is drving down the street when he sees one of his ak47's in the hands of a man in a car. He also sees the yard sale sighn pointing towards his house. "Aishaaaa!!!!" Johnny screams as he speeds down the road angrily. Three minutes later he parks and runs out his car into the house. He quickly goes to his closet to see a majority of his guns are missing. "Aisha you sold more than half of my guns!” Johnny yells as he runs down the stairs. "You had too many.... plus we needed the money." Aisha says as Johnny gives her a angry look. "You beter give me the money back!" Johnny says. Aisha looks away suspiciously. "I cant...." she says as Johnny gets up. "Why the fuck not!?" Johnny asks. “I already spent it all." Aisha says grinning. "On what!" Johnny asks angrily. “Go look in my closet." Aisha says causing Johnny to run upstairs to see Aisha’s closet full of make up. Enraged Johnny runs out of the house. Aisha looks out the window to see Johnny driving away pissed. "Is he gonna be ok?" David asks. Aisha looks up at her. "Knowing your dad, id be worried about the rest of the city..." Aisha says as she walks into the kitchen. Two hours later Selena and David yell for their mother to come downstairs. "Whats wrong?" Aisha asks. "Look at the news!" Selena yells causing Aisha to look up at the tv to see the words. (EMERGENCY BRODCAST ALERT, A MAD MAN GOES ON A RAMPAGE KILLING OVER ONE HUNDRED AND FIVE GANGSTERS IN THE LAST HOUR! HE IS NOW BEING CHASED BY POLICE). The tv then shows a police hellicoptor and over 16 police cars chasing after one single purple car. Aisha zooms in on the tv to see Johnny driving the car. "Oh god." Aisha says as she slaps her self in the face. The End


	25. (The Truck Job)

Its a quite night in los santos and the Kenzie has got the saints pulling a heist on a tampon truck. The truck is parked at a gas station with Two black cars on the opposite sides with Johnny and Pierce watching the driver. “I thought you didn’t want anymore kids?” Pierce asks as he looks over to Johnny who is scoping out the truck. “When the fuck did I say that?” Johnny asks confused. “You didn’t have to your demeanor says it for you.” Pierce says. “Don’t judge a book by its cover Pierce now focus. You get to the truck while I take care of the escorts." Johnny says calmnly as he takes out his uzi. "Hey, Kenzie wants this thing intact." Pierce says calmnly. "Shut up pierce, itl be fine just go get the truck ill get the escort cars just dont start the truck till I give you the signal." Johnny says as he sneaks over to the first escort car while Pierce walks to the truck. Johnny pulls out his silenced uzi and shoots the first cars driver along with his two guards in the back. "Thats one down, one to go." Johnny whispers as he sneaks over to the other car. As Johnny kills the driver and the guards in the second car he hears the engine of the truck go off. "Damnit Pierce." Johnny says angrily as he runs to the truck and hops in. "Why didnt you wait to start the truck?" Johnny asks. "You were taking to long, and this idiot left his keys in the truck." Pierce says calmnly as Johnny’s sees the driver dead outside the truck. "Fuck it, drive now!" Johnny yells as he takes the truck out of park and Pierce steps on the gas pedal. Pierce is able to get the truck on the highway and begins speeding down the road. "Wait, Why the hell dose Kenzie want a truck full of tampons!?" Pierce asks annoyed. "I have no idea, bitch is crazy." Johnny says as he looks at the road. "Im serious, I mean a truck full of tampons being escorted by a small convoy with armored to the teeth, heading to the most gang filled city in the country dosent that sound wierd to you?" Pierce asks. "Pierce you may not be as dumb as you look, Ima go look in the back and see if theres anything weird." Johnny says as he climbs from his seat to the back door wich leads to the back of the truck. As Johnny climbs to the back he sees a bunch of tampon boxes all over the place. "Just a bunch if boxes." Johnny says as he picks one of the boxes up. The box has a label on the side advertising megans tampons with the logo saying "Well suck your vigina dry just like a vampire!” "Ewwww, I will never be able to look at fucking vampire movies the same again." Johnny says he drops the box as the truck bounces causing Johnny to fall into a pile of boxes. "Damnit Pierce!" Johnny yells angrily. "Sorry, I got cut off." Pierce says as Johnny gets up to see a unusually large crate wich was being coverd by tampon boxes. "What the hell is that?" Johnny asks as he takes the tampon boxes off the box and begins to open the crate. As he opens the crate he sees a bright green tube with smile covering it. “Jesus fucking Christ Kenzie.” Johnny says as he closes the box and heads back upfront. "What was it?" Pierce asks. "Dont know but trust me you dont wanna touch it." Johnny says as he looks away. Twenty minutes later the truck is safley parked at Kenzie’s and Pierce is already driving home. "Hey kenzie before I go, the hell did you want this shit for?" Johnny asks. "Oh, I’m Just trying to make a new type of species no big deal." Kenzie says as she walks away causing Johnny to give her a worried look. The End


	26. (The Driver’s License)

It was a warm day in los santos and Selena runs into the living room to see her mom and dad on the couch. "I got my drivers licenses!" Selena yells jumping up and down with excitement. Johnny gets up. "Whoa, whoa, woah, hold up." Johnny says taking the license from her. "If you drive anything like your mother we are gonna have a problem." Johnny says smirking. "Were gonna do my test to prove you can drive lets go." Johnny says walking Selena to the car. Twenty minutes later the car is speeding down the road with Selena as the driver. "Selena what the hell are you doing?!" Johnny yells nervously. "What do you mean?" Selena asks. "You hit three squirrels, ran two stop signs, and you hit a jugalo!" Johnny yells. "Well im sorry, you yelling isnt helping!" Selena yells as they stop at a intersection with a old lady crossing the street without waiting for the traffic signal. "Move you old bat!" Selena and Johnny yell in harmony. Selena drives forward as she sees the old lady pulls out a pistol and aims it at the car. Luckily Selena is able hit her before she fires. The car bumps as it runs over her. "Whoops." Selena says. "Go home!" Johnny yells as Selena turns down the road. Ten minutes later they are at home. "Soo did I pass?" Selena asks hopefully. Johnny raises the keys and drops them in her hand. "You passed." he says happily. The End.


	27. (The Beach)

It was a warm day in los santos and the gat family all went to the beach. "I hate the sand." Johnny says as they walk on the side of the beach to find a good spot. "Its rough and irritating like Troy." Johnny says as they find a spot to sit. "Johnny!" Aisha nags as she sets the umbrela up and lays down on a towel. David and Selena sneak away to a party they see on the beach while Johnny and Aisha argued. "Your pregnant for gods sake! Why are we at the beach?!" Johnny yells. "Because im trying to relax! And the baby wont be hurt I’m laying under a umbrella!" Aisha reply. "I hope your right." Johnny says as he sets up a beach chair and sits in it. "Were the fuck are our kids?!" Johnny asks. "Oh there fine, probaly playing in the board walk.." Aisha says puting on a pair of sun glasses. suddenly they hear the ice cream truck speed down the road near the beach. "Ice cream!" Aisha yells as she jumps up and runs over to the truck. "You scream! I scream! we all scream for ice cream!" Aisha yells.” Yeah well if you keep it up youll be screaming for your life!" Johnny yells as he catches up with Esh and the truck. They are both standing at the truck while Aisha orders her ice cream. "Ill get Two strawberry ice cream bars and Two chocolate chip cookie sandwiches." Aisha says. The ice cream man gives her what she orders. "That will be $20.00." the man says causing to Johnny mumble something under his breathe as he pays the man. They walk back to there spot so Aisha can eat her ice cream. "We need to find the kids!" Johnny yells to Aisha but she ignores him to busy eating her ice cream. "Fuck it.. ill find the kids stay here." Johnny says as he walks away leaving esh. He notices a party far on the side of the beach. "Great a party..." Johnny says to himself as he runs towards the area. He eventually reaches the party only to be forced into a crowd off crazy teenagers while looking for his kids. "Selena!? David?! were are you?!" Johnny yells pushing throught the crowd. He looks around to see Selena dancing seductively with a bunch of boys crowding around her. "Get the hell away form my daughter assholes!" Johnny yells as he pushes throught the boys and grabs selena by the arm. "Daddy We were just having fun!” Selena yells. "You were for now at least, their version of fun is making you ride them like is fucking race horse then leave you for dead in the alley way.” Johnny yells as he is looking for David. "Where the fucks your brother?!?" Johnny asks Selena’s. "I don’t know... last time I saw him he was in the game room!" Selena says. "Fine lets go get him!" Johnny yells as he drags Selena towards the game room at the party. Johnny storms throught the front door with Selena looking for the biggest loudest game as he knew David loved playing that kind of shit. Johnny handcuffs Selena to a bench near a make up tent. "Stay here!" Johnny yells to her as He searches around. He sees a car shaped game with David inside He quickly runs over and pulls David out. "Lets go!" Johnny yells grabbing David by the arm. Johnny then sees Selena has broken free from her handcuffs and was at the make up tent with his wallet! "How the hell did you get my wallet!?" Johnny asks as he drags David to Selena and takes his wallet back. " I pick pocketed you when you hand cuffed me." Selena replies. Jhonny grabs another pair of hand cuffs and puts them on Selena and David dragging them back to there spot on the beach. "Were did you get all theses handcuffs?" Selena asks. "I "borowed" them from the police sation." Johnny says looking away suspiciously. Ten minutes later after fighting through a crowd of teens they finnal make it back to there spot but aisha has vanished. “ughhhh great now we have to find your mother...." Johnny says. Luckly he sees Aisha carrying a bunch off food. "How the hell did you aford all that?!" Johnny asks. "I found some money in the bag while you were gone so I went and bought some food." Aisha says. Johnny gives her an angry look. Thirty minutes later the family has packed up and are in their car ready to go home. "That beter not have been my money." Johnny says as he starts the car. "What no off course it wasn’t...." Aisha says looking away suspiciously as Johnny drives the car away from the parking lot. The End.


	28. (The Club)

It was a late night in los santos and Peirce was throwing a party at a new club with a roller skating rink and game room. Aisha is dancing in the conner of the room like a idiot while Troy and Johnny are siting on the other side of the room. “She seems having fun." Troy says to Johnny as he looks at Aisha. "At least she isnt eating all the food at the snack bar, I’d rather not get kicked out of another club." Johnny says remebering the last time he took Aisha to a club. "Where the fuck is Shaundi?" Johnny asks Troy as he hasnt seen her all night. "Shes over there." Troy says pointing to the roller skating ring to see Shaundi failing at skating. "oh...." Johnny says as Pierce walks over to Johnny and Troy with Michael. “Great party right?!" Pierce asks in excitment. "Well if you dont count my wife looking like a total idiot then yeah its fine." Johnny says sarcastically. "Hey its not that bad." Michael says with a grin. "Yeah, I guess the foods good just dont give it to Aisha.... well never leave." Johnny says as he walks across the room to check on the boss Lin and Frankiln. As he walks over he notices Lin looking like shes about to kill Franklin. “Yo boss." Johnny shakes the boss's hand. "Was up homies." Franklin says. "Franklin you needs to stop talking like that use english!" Lin yells as she walks away. "Whats her problem?" Johnny asks. "We got into a arrgument on the way here." Franklin says. "About what?" Johnny asks. "I went over a bump on the road and she got pissed off about her car." Franklin says annoyed. "Yeah she gets weird when it comes to her car, anyway good luck...." Johnny says as he turns to the boss. "Wheres Viola?" Johnny asks. "Over there." the boss says pointing to the bar to his wife and there kids. "Boss theres no kids allowed at the bar." Johnny says. "Shit...." the boss says as he runs towards the bar. Jhonny then walks towards Carlos. "Hey Carlos." Johnny says. “Hey Johnny, what's up." Carlos says. "Nothing much, how long have you been playing this game.?" Johnny asks as he looks at Carlos’s extremely high score. "Only two hours." Carlos says. "Oh god your just like my son....." Johnny says sadly. "While were on the topic of your family, I would check on Aisha I think shes gonna hurt someone.” Carlos says pointing to the dance floor to see Aisha crouching and hoping on the dance floor like a psycho somehow elbowing multiple people in the face. "Ughhh I got her." Johnny says as he walks over to Aisha and grabs her by the arm draging her off the dance floor. "Johnny I was dancing!" Aisha nags. "Aisha.... that shit you were doing on the dance floor was not dancing you looked like you were giving birth!" Johnny says as he sits down at a table with her. "I am pregnant you know!" Aisha says. "You say that like it somehow makes this situation normal.” Johnny replies. "Look, I love you I do, but you cant be a crazy motherfucker, I kill crazy motherfuckers." Johnny says happily grining. "Johnny!" Aisha nags angrily. "Im not gonna kill you!" Johnny replies as Viola walks over. "That’s exactly what a murderer says before they kill someone.” Viola jokes. “Shut the fuck up Viola, no one asked for your opinion!" Johnny yells grabing his pistol. “Chill out homie." Franklin says taking the pistol."Franklin... never touch my gun again." Johnny says threat fully causing Franklin to immediately gives Johnny the gun and backs away. "Dont worry Johnny if you don’t kill her I will." Angel says as he walks over. “Now where the hell you been homie?!" Franklin asks as he shakes Angle’s hand. "I had to pick up Oleg, Kenzie, and Zimos." Angel says annoyed. "Why?" Viola asks. "Well they were all heading here as a group when Oleg couldn’t fit into the car... then he broke the car soo I had to pick them up with one regular car and a truck for Oleg to ride in." Angel says. Jhonny and Franklin laugh while Viola just rolls her eyes and looks bored out of her mind. Suddenly they here Stomp! Stomp! stomp! Bang!!!! at the front entrance. "The hell was that?!" Johnny yells as everyone runs to the entrance to see a large whole in the front entrance and Oleg, Zimos, and Kenzie, standing there trying no to look suspicious. "What the hell happend!?" the boss screams. "Sigh Oleg hit his head on the entrance and got mad then broke the wall down." Kenzie says angirly. "I am sorry comrades but that door was mocking me... it had to die." Oleg says sternly while most of the saints look at him like he’s crazy. "Damn man were the bitches?" Zimos asks in his autotuned voice. Lin walks over to him and slaps him in the face. "First of all their kids here watch your fucking mouth! Second its a party club Zimos, not a strip club." Lin says aggressively. "Sorry girl my mistake." Zimos says having his hand on his cheek. "Just get to the party area before you break another wall again!" Johnny says rushing them all to the party area. Five minutes later: " You know you didnt have to be soo pushy." Troy says as they are finnaly approach their section. "Why?" Johnny asks hastily. "Because while we were getting across the rollerskating ring, five skaters crashed into Oleg." Troy says. "Shit that’s their fault, how can you not see this huge teddy bear!" Johnny says pointing to Oleg. "Yeah a tedy bear with twenty or so years of working the KGB ...." Troy mumbles to Johnny trailing off. Elsewhere Aisha is skating on the ring with Lin and Franklin she turns left in Franklin way. "Move homie!" Franklin says as he trys to push her to the side. Sadly for Franklin after Aisha moves out of his way he crashes into a pole face first. "Franklin!" Lin yells worried as she skates over to him. "Im fine girl." Franklin says as he gets up and begins rollerskating with Lin down the ring trying to keep up with Aisha reckless skating. She runs into three people knocking them over. Franklin sees Aisha heading straight into a popcorn stand near the game room. "Aisha look out!" Franklin and Lin yell to Aisha but she dosent hear them and runs into the stand. "Dumbass..." Franklin mumbles as they go and check on her. "Aisha you ok?" Lin asks. Aisha gets up with four bags of popcorn. "Im fine." she says as she skates over to a table to eat her "free" popcorn. Meanwhile Oleg is walking with carlos trying to find games he can play in the game room. Hes broken two games soo far and is angry. "What sort of treachory is this!" Oleg yells as he brakes his third game. "sorry Ese, mabey these just arent the right games for you." Carlos says kindly. "Darn, mabey I should try some skates." Oleg says grining. "No!" Carlos says as he slaps himself in the face. Twenty minutes later the party is over and luckly Oleg didnt get to us the skating rink, Aisha and Johnny were at home. "I cant wait till the next party!" Aisha yells excitedly as she runs into the house. "Sure....." Johnny says sarcasticly as he walks in side. The End


	29. (The Dinner Party)

It was a late night in los santos and the Shaundi's family was invited by Aisha for a dinner party in order to start Celebrating her pregnancy. Suprisingly they accepted the offer and went to their house. Johnny hears the door bell ring and Shaundi yell. "Where here open up!" Johnny opens the door to see Shaundi and her whole family outside. "Come on in motherfuckers." Johnny says as they walk in and Troy says "Dinner! Dinner! Party! Party!" As he walks into the kitchen with Shaundi and the two baby’s while Ryan, Alycia, and Max go and sit on the couch with Selena and David. “Congratulations!" Shaundi says hugging Aisha while Troy is pushing the babys in a stroller. "How you holding up Troy?." Johnny asks to Troy "Im Doing alright been better, these two rascals cry all night I can never get any sleep." Troy says sadly ."A word of advice.... Use low fat milk." Johnny says as he walks into the living room. "Low fat milk, low fat milk." Troy says to himself as if he is going crazy. "Yep he's lost it." Shaundi says looking at Troy. "Alright teenagers listen up, here are the ground rules. No bitting, name calling, cursing, nudity, and punching.... unless nessecary. Now get the fuck out of here!" Johnny says as the kids spread out all around the house. Johnny walks back to the "Adults" in the kitchen. "Alright Aisha when are we starting this fucking dinner party?" Johnny asks. Aisha turns to Johnny with a angry look. "When me and Shaundi finish cooking." Aisha says happily. "Just dont burn the house down." Johnny says as he pushes the stroller to Shaundi and takes Troy upstairs to relax. "Sooo this is your room." Troy says looking around at all the guns. "Yep, a real stress reliver." Johnny says. Troy looks at him like he's crazy. "Yeah... because a bunch of dangerous guns pointing around you is really relaxing." Troy says with a grin as Johnny gives him a angry look. "Shut the fuck up." Johnny says as he sits on his bed with Troy (not to close to Troy). "Ive never asked you this but Why do you like killing people so much?" Troy asks. "Its fun and relaxing, when I was a kid I would always get beat up a lot so I have a strong tendency towards violence. I guess I just grew up to be like this." Johnny says with a mellow tone. "Shit...." Troy says but hes cut of by Johnny handing him a drink. "Now can we stop being pussys and watch some tv!?" Johnny says aggressivly. "Alright." Troy says as Johnny turns on the tv to the gun channel. Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen Aisha and Shaundi are cooking the dinner. "Their gonna love my casserol!" Aisha yells with excitment as she shows shaundi the meal. It looks like a blob of meatloaf. "Lets save that for another night." Shaundi says calmny taking the "meal" from Aisha. “Ok... ill just help you then." Aisha says sadly while walking over to the stove. Shaundi quickly throws the casarole out the window then hearing a cat hiss. "Sorry kitty." Shaundi whispers right before she walks to Aisha. "What are you making?" Aisha asks looking in the stove. "Fish sticks." Shaundi says happiy."Can I taste one?" Aisha asks bored. "No... just get me the ketchup." Shaundi says. "Alright." Aisha says walking to the fridge. Shaundi sighs with relife. Twenty minutes later Shaundi and Aisha finally finish cooking dinner. Everyone is gatherd at two dinner tables. One table for the kids and one for the adults. "Soo how have you been Shaundi?" Johnny asks bored out of his mind. "Well I’ve been ok, the babys have been crying a lot and im still deciding wether to have more kids or not." Shaundi says. "Were not..." troy whispers causing Shaundi to elbows him in the chest."Is it a boy or girl?" Troy asks Aisha calmnly. "Its a demon.. just like the rest of em...." Johnny says smirking. the kids look at him with a angry look. “Johnny are children are not demons!" Aisha says to Johnny. "Right.. I meant ghouls.” Johnny says jokingly. "Johnny!!" Aisha yells angrly not getting Johnny’s crude humor. "Damint Aisha im just kiding! you need a fucking scense of humor." Johnny says annoyed. "Everyone calmn down." Troy says seeing the anger rising in the arrgument. "Shut up Troy!" Johnny says. Aisha finnaly calmns down. "Sorry Johnny my hormones are acting up, with the baby and all...." Aisha says trailing off. "Well shit lets just eat dinner now or whatever the fuck it is.” Johnny says as everyone starts to eat dinner. Thirty minutes later Shaundi’s family have left Johnny’s house and went home and Johnny’s family are all in bed. "Aisha this is the last kid were having right?" Johnny asks as he turns to Aisha’s side of the bed. "Off course...." Aisha says looking away suspicously as Johnny lays back down and goes to sleep. The End


	30. (The Kill)

It was a bright sunday in los santos and Johnny was planing to kill a target who had been constantly hiting his car. Johnny is on top of a church building aiming his sniper at a local road. "Theres that motherfucker." Johnny says looking out his rifle seeing the man in a black shirt walking down the street. He is about to fire at the mans chest when a woman walks infront of him and starts chatting with him. "Get the fuck out of the way bitch!" Johnny says to himself now having his rifle seeing the man and woman in a closer view. He zooms in on the womans face to ID her. "Aisha!" Johnny says to himsef annoyed. "How the fuck am I gonna kill this guy now?" Johnny asks himself as he sees Aisha talking with the dumbass who messed up his car. They begin walking next to each other down the street. "Fuck it im shooting him!" Johnny says as he fires the gun killing the man and seeing Aisha scream in horror. "Mission acomplished." Johnny says to himself happily as he climbs down the ladder of the church tower. Three hours later Johnny is sitting on the couch watching guns underwater when Aisha bursts into the room. "Johnny! I was talking to a fashion designer when he go shot!" Aisha says sadly. "Oh ok...." Johnny says looking away suspiciously back at his show. Aisha gives him a angry look. The End.


	31. (The Milkshake)

Its a calm day on los santo and Johnny is siting in the living room watching tv. "Dad I made a milkshake, want some?" Selena asks as she walks into the living room with two milkshakes. Johnny looks at her confused. "Whats in it?" Johnny asks as Selena hands him a milkshake. "Strawberry, banana, choclate, milk, mango juice and lemon lime." Selena says as Johnny drinks some of the milkshake."Its pretty good, and warm." Johnny says happily as he drinks more of the drink. "Oh the warmness is probaly the semen." Selena says casuing Johnny to spit out the drink and give her a angry look. "Why the fuck would you put that in this!? And where did you even get it from!?" Johnny asks angrily. "My crush Tom, he told me it was a sign of love so I used it all in the drinks." Selena says happily as Johnny loads his pistol. "He'll be lucky if he can ever produce semen again when im done with him." Johhny yells angrily as he walks to his car and Selena folows him. "Where is he now?" Johnny asks as he and Selena get into the car. "Hes working at the life invader building, im going with you so you dont kill him." Selena says as she buckles her seat belt. "Just because your around dosent mean I wont kill him, remeber that's time when you were at the dentist?" Johnny asks casuing Selena to give him a angry/shocked look. "Daddy that's was you!?" Selena asks causing Johnny to look away suspiciously as he pulls out of the drive way. Twenty minutes later Johnny and Selena are at the life invader bulding and walking inside. Selena runs infront of a man wearing a leather jacket. "Daddy dont hurt him!" Selena yells. Johhny pushes her out of the way and grabs the man by the shirt. "What the fuck is wrong with you giving my daughter semen!?" Johnny yells in anger. Tom looks at him with a bored look. "Relax man its was a gift, a miracle it even fit in there." Tom says calmnly."Its gonna be a miracle if I dont kill you!" Johnny yells as he throws the boy across the room. "Daddy!" Selena yells as she runs to her crush. "Selena he gave you semen! from his dick! you could get HIV and I drank that!" Johnny yells in anger. "Relax Its not like I can get pregnant from drinking it." Selena says calmnly. Johnny grabs Tom off the floor and tosses him into the tv hanging in the wall casuing the tv to fall on the man as he lay on the ground. "Never give my daughter your man juice again, or else!” Johnny yells as he grabs Selena and drags her to the car. Later that day Selena is talking to one of her other friends on the phone in her room while Johnny is sitting on the couch with Aisha. "I can't belive she did that." Johnny says angrily. Johnny is about to head upstairs when the door bell rings. Johnny opens the front door to see Tom standing their with flowers. "What the fuck do you want?" Johnny asks confused. "Im here to apolagize, shouldnt have given her that......" Tom says but is cut off by Johnny. "Alright kid I know your lying, listen up you don't talk to my daughter, you don't look at my daughter and you definitely dont try to fuck my daughter or else I will make you disappear and it will not be pretty." Johnny says agressivley. "Okay." Tom shudders as he runs away in horor. “Daddy your such a dick!" Selena yells as she runs to her room. She was in the steps watching the whole scene happen. "Johnny you didnt have to threaten him." Aisha says in a irratated voice. "Oh well at least I didn’t kill him." Johnny says as he hops on the couch and Esh gives him a angry look. "What do you want me to do esh?" Johnny asks as she stands up. "Go talk to her." Aisha naggs. "Fine." Johnny says as he walks upstairs and goes into Selena’s room. "Go away!" Selena yells as she throws a pillow at Johnny. "Hey you shouldn't be with a dick like that, he’s bad news." Johnny says as he sits on Selena’s bed. "But he was hot." Selena says. "I don't give a damn if hes hot, you can't be with bad boys you need to find the right man for you someone who dosent sell his sperm." Johnny says. Selena sighs and moves next to Johnny. "Its not as simple as it was for you and mom, I don’t just run into the right guy." Selena says sadly. Johnny leans over to her. "Belive me shit was not easy for me and your mother and I know it'll take time but your not gonna find the right guy if your with bad boys." Johnny says. "Your were a bad boy." Selena says. "That was diffrent, guys had to be to like that in order to survive and I still am." Johnny says as he smirks happily. Selena rolls her eyes and hugs Johnny. "Thanks Dad." Selena says happily. "No problem." Johnny says as he walks to the door he is about to leave but stops. "No more semen smoothies." Johnny says as he closes the door. The End


	32. (The Life Of Troy)

It was a bright day in los santos and Troy just woke up on a saturday mornning. "Morning! Morning! Breakfeast! Breaksfeast!" Troy yells as he marches down stairs waking almost everyone up. Shaundi turns to him while brewing her coffee she never was a morning person. "Uggggghhhhh." she moans as if she is a zombie. "Love you to honey." Troy says as he hapily sits at the table with a news paper. He reads the headlines that say COPS ARREST LOCAL LOST GANG MEMBERS. "That arrest was last month what took them so long to publish it?”Troy asks scratching his head. Ryan walks by looking at the paper. "Dad that's yesterdays paper." Ryan says annoyed by his fathers incompetents. "Ohhhh." Troy says noding his head."Thanks son." Troy says happily. "No problem dad." Ryan says. "Ill go check on the twins." Shaundi says as she walks upstairs with her coffee. "Are Alycia and Max awake to?" Troy asks. Ryan looks at him. "Well you were stomping pretty loud so probaly. Alycia usually comes tumbling down the stairs in three.. two... one.” Ryan says in perfect timing as Alycia falls down the steps. "How did you know that?" Troy asks shocked. "I pay attention." Ryan says smirking. Alycia walks in like a zombie. "Thanks for checking on me!" she yells as she opens the fridge. "Sorry, I thought you were ok." Troy says as he goes back to his reading. "Honey come help me change the baby’s diapers!!" Shaundi yells from upstairs. "Why cant you change them?!" Troy asks as he marches upstairs to the babys room. "Because their are two of them and im not an octopus! I cant change both of them at the same time!” Shaundi yells as Troy walks over to one of the babys. "Fine." Troy says as he opens the diaper. Fourteen minutes later after Troy’s screaming and finnaly changing both dipers. Shaundi and Troy are down stairs on the couch talking. "You’ve done that before why were you screaming!?!" Shaundi asks. "Sorry.. but after five kids im still not use to it....." Troy says horrifired. "Oh stop it Max only peed on you one time." Shaundi says annoyed. "And I never recoverd." Troy says as he shakes nervously. "You know sometimes I think youve gone insane." Shaundi says with a annoyed look. She turns on the tv to see Fame or shame on. Suddenly Shaundi gets a call. "Troy the boss wants me to go help him with somthing." shaundi says as she walks to the front door. "I cant take care of all these kids plus the baby’s!" Troy says. "Remember low fat milk!" Shaundi yells as she walks out and close's the door. "Fuck me...." Troy says as he sits on the couch. Alycia runs over to him. "Daddy can I go the mall?" Alycia asks. "With who?" Troy asks. "Selena and Aisha." she says hapilly. "Fine..." Troy   
says as Alycia runs out the door. Ryan soon follows going to his freinds house while Max goes to David’s house. Suddenly crying is coming from upstairs. "Oh  
god..." Troy says as he walks up the stairs into the babys room to see the two of them crying. "Shhhhh, shhh its ok Ricky." Troy says as he picks the baby up. He walks over to check on Sarah when he trips and falls not hurting Ricky. "Pain, pain pain." he says to himself as he gets back up with Ricky. "You two are gonna be a handfull arent you?" Troy asks Ricky and Sarah as if the baby’s understood him. Ricky gives him a blank stare. "Whats wrong?" Troy asks. Then suddenly Ricky spits up on Troy. “Fuck... ewww." he says as he puts Ricky into his crib and runs to the bathroom. "Gross! gross, gross!" he yells as he takes his shirt off and runs it under the water at the sink. Troy hears crying in there room and runs in to check on them. "What now?" Troy says to himself as he checks on the baby’s. He can tell that Ricky and Sarah are both hungry. "Shit.... where did your mother put her breast milk!?" Troy says as he digs throught the babys supply drawer. Luckly for him he finds two bottels, warms them up, and gives them to the babys. "There some peace and quite." Troy says as he walks back down stairs and sits on the couch with the baby’s in his arms and turns on the tv. Two hours later Shaundi and the are kids come home to see Troy had fallen asleep on the couch with the twin baby’s next to him. "Awww thats so sweet." Shaundi says looking at the babys. "Yeah sure......" Alycia says sarcasticly as she goes to her room. while Max and Ryan take the baby’s to there cribs Shaundi sits next to Troy. "Wake up!" she yells happily yet in a serious tone. Troy gets up in fear for his life rasing his tazer at Shaundi. "Why do you keep trying to kill me Johnny?!" Troy asks as if hes gone mad. Shaundi takes the tazer and slaps him in the face. "Its Shaundi you idiot!" she says pushing him on the couch. "Sorry babe." Troy says politely as Shaundi looks at him. "You should be, now lets watch tv." she says as she turns the tv to an old "I wanna sleep with Shaundi!" episode. Troy puts his arm over her try to be romantic causing Shaundi to roll her eyes and lay back kissing her husband as the show begins. The End


	33. (Aisha’s Due Date)

It was a gloomy day in los santos and Aisha was due for the baby to come today. The whole gat family, along with Troy, Shaundi, Lin, the boss, Viola, Franklin, Oleg, Kenzie and everyone’s children are all at Johnny’s house. "Shouldn’t we go to the hospital?" Lin asks. "Fuck no, not until the devil starts kicking." Johnny says grining. Oleg is stomping around with excitment causing the house to shake. "Oleg! Don’t destroy my fucking house!" Johnny yells with a angry look. Aisha looks up at him. "Everyone calmn down the stress isnt helping the baby." Aisha says calmmnly. As Troy is marching around screaming "Baby! Baby! Baby!". Causing Shaundi to get up. "Shut up!" Shaundi yells slapping Troy in the face. "She said calmn down, not start a fight!" Johnny yells as Aisha suddenly screams in pain. "Its coming!" Aisha yells. "Whats coming?” Troy asks as he gets off the floor. Aisha suddenly grabs Troy by the shirt. "What the fuck do you think dumbass?! The baby!" Aisha yells as she throws Troy into Oleg. Johnny quickly rushes Aisha to Lin’s car. "Oh hell no, shes not giving birth in my car!" Lin yells worried about her car. "Shes having a fucking baby and your worried about your damn car!?" Johnny yells as Troy marches around screaming "Panic! Panic! Panic! Panic!." "Oh my god shut the hell up!" Johnny yells as he knocks troy unconcious and throws him into the front of Shaundi’s while her kids sit in the back. "Take your own car well meet you there!" Shaundi says as she drives away. "Unbelievable!" Johnny says as he slaps himself in the face while getting Aisha into their car.. Everyone else dose the same and loads into their own cars. “Were right behind you Johnny!" The boss yells excitedly as they all drive to the hospital. Thirty minutes after they arrived at the hospital Johnny and Aisha were rushed in to a room while the others meet up with Shaundi and her family in the wating room with Troy awake with a bandage on his face. "Hey your alive." Lin says jokingly as she sits down. "hahaha very funny." Troy says sarcastically when suddenly they hear screams of pain. "The hell was that?" Franklin asks. "Probably just Aisha I wouldn’t worry about it." Lin says as she opens a magazine on the table. Meanwhile... in the Other room Aisha is giving birth. "Get it out!" she screams. "Aisha come on its our third kid it cant hurt that much." Johnny right before Aisha grabs him. "It always feels the same!" She yells as she pushes Johnny into a doctor. "Push! Push!" One of the doctors yell at Aisha. "Im fucking pushing!" she yells in anger and pain. Suddenly they hear a small cry. "Its a boy!" the doctor says happily. "Yes!" Johnny yells in relife as he sits beside Aisha happily. Another thirty minutes later everyone is gatherd in the hospital room to see Aisha and the baby. "Whats his name?" Kenzie asks Aisha and Johnny. Aisha gives Johnny a soft look. "We decided to name him Louis, After my mother Lisa and Johnny’s father Francis." Aisha says holding the baby in her arms. Everyone cheers in happiness even Johnny. Oleg jumps up causing the ground to shake and the baby to cry. "Lets just hope he dosent end up like Oleg." Johnny says grining causing everyone to burst into laughter except for oleg who was giving Johnny a angry/happy look . The End


	34. (A Saints Welcome Home)

It was a bright day in los santos and David, Selena and all the saints were helping in throwing Louis’s welcome home party. "Lets do this homies." Franklin says walking in with his hat on backwards. "Dont start." Oleg says annoyed. Meanwhile... Shaundi and Troy are hanging up a "Its a boy!" Sign. "Its! Its! A! A! Boy! Boy!" Troy screams. "Thanks alot captain obvious!" Shaundi says as she knocks Troys ladder down causing him to fall over. "I deserved that." Troy says as he holds his head in pain. The boss, Franklin and Zimos walk in and help Troy up. "The fuck is wrong with you?" Zimos asks in his auto tuned voice annoyed. "You try dealing with him yelling every single damn thing he dose over and over again!” Shaundi yells as she climbs down her ladder. "I was saddled up in a human pony show, you see me crying about it little girl?." Zimos says agressivly with his mic cane. "I swear to god I will shove that thing so far up your ass." Shaundi says angirly. "Chill out homies!" Franklin says as he stands between them. "Franklin your not helping." The boss says as he grabs Franklin and pushes him out of the way. "Zimos shut the fuck up and mind your own business, Shaundi quit bitching you married the guy." The boss says stoping the arrgument. "Well now that's over, can we please set up the rest of the party?" Kenzie says as she walks into the room with her laptop and Oleg hitting his head on the wall. "Ouch." He says angrily. "She’s right guys let’s get this done." Shaundi says as they all walk into the family room. Three hours later Johnny is driving the car down the highway with Aisha in the backseat with the baby. the car bumps slightly as it drives over a stick. "Johnny be careful!" Aisha says giving Johnny a angry look. "There was a stick in the road!" Johnny replys in a stern tone. "Yes but he’s just a baby! A stick could kill him.” Aisha nags still having effects from the pregnancy. "I knew those damn doctors shouldn’t have sedated you.” Johnny says angrily as he press's down on the gas pedal. Meanwhile.... The saints are all perpared for Louis to come to Johnnys house. "Finally everything is set." Kenzie says happily as she sees Oleg playing with a box. "Oleg put that down!" Kenzie yells as if Oleg is a puppy causing him to drop the box and walk away with his head down. Troy is looking out the window with a pair of binoculars. He had been standing there for hours saying. “Bored! Bored! Bored!" Suddenly he stops and starts screaming "People! People!" right before Shaundi takes the binoculars from him. She sees Johnny’s car pull up in the drive way. "Their here!" Shaundi whispers as everyone hides. Johnny walks up to the door with Aisha who is carrying the baby in a carrier. They better not have trashed our house...." Johnny says as he rings the door bell. No one answers. "Fuck it im kicking the door down!" Johnny says impatiently. "Wait just use the backup key." Aisha says right as Johnny raises his foot to the door. He grabs the key under the mat and slowly unlocks the door and begins to open it. "Hurry up! the baby will get cold." Aisha nags annoyed as Johnny barley has the door halfway open. "Just making sure.... Anyone home?" Johnny asks as he grabs his pistol and perpares to open the door. He opens the door to see everyone jump out there hiding spots. "Supprise!" The saints all yell in excitment. "Well shit at least I didn’t kill anyone." Johnny says relived while Aisha just smiles happily with the baby."Oh my god! I have a younger brother to shop with!" Selena says happily as she hugs Aisha. "Hey! Hes not your play thing he cant even talk yet." Johnny says. "Ok lets just go and celebrate!" Kenzie yells happily as everyone walks into the family room. The End


	35. (Baby Duty)

It was a calmn day in los santos and it had been four days since Johnny and Aisha brought baby Louis home from the hospital. Aisha and Johnny were in the living room on the couch with the Louis in a craddle. "Aisha no more kids after this." Johnny says sternly. Aisha turns to him. "Why not?" She asks concernd. "Because your gonna end up like Shaundi!" Johnny yells almost waking the baby. "Okay, okay mabey your right." Aisha says as she gets up and walks over to the craddle to check the baby. She looks inside to see Louis needs a diaper change. She turns to Johnny but he has run out of the room to avoid changing the baby. "I guess im doing it." Aisha says as she picks up the baby and carries him upstairs to the changing room. She puts him on the changing table and removes his diaper. "Ewwww!" She screams as she throws it into the trash can. Then she cleans Louis up and gives him a new diaper. "Finnaly." Aisha says happily as she walks down the steps with the Louis into the family room. Right as she sits down the ground begins to shake. "Oh god its Oleg!" Aisha yells nearly dropping the baby. She puts the Louis in his cradle and answers the door to see Johnny, Oleg, Peierce, Franklin, and Shaundi. "There you are!" Aisha yells as she hands Johnny the baby. "I brought some guests." Johnny says as Aisha pushes him inside while Oleg and the others walk in. Oleg runs towards the baby but Aisha jumps infront of him. "No youll crush him!" Aisha screams. Causing Oleg to stop in his tracks. "Can I sing to him!" Peirce yells excitedly. As everyone turns to him. "No!" They all scream in harmmony. Shaundi grabs Aisha by the arm and drags her out the door while screaming. "Were going out to have some girl time! Take care of the baby!" as she slams the door leaving the men in the house. Johnny turns to the others. "No one touch my fucking kid!" Johnny says in a stern voice. Oleg walks over to him. "He reminds me how I used to look when I was a baby." Oleg says happily . Jhonny gives him a strange look. “Now how the fuck did you fit in a carige?!" Johnny asks grining. "What’s up little homie?!” Franklin asks happily as he walks over to the baby. Johnny slowly moves away from Franklin. "He aint from the hood Franklin.” Johnny says annoyed. Franklin gives him a sad look. "Lets party!" Pierce yells as he grabs a can of saints flow. "Yeah!" Franklin says happily. Johnny slaps him in the head. "Will you two shut the fuck up! I’m trying to get this baby sleep!" Johnny whispers cradling Louis in his arm. "Well good luck with that were going partying!" Pierce says as him, Franklin and Oleg begin to walk out the front door. "Good luck homie." Franklin says as he closes the door and Johnny flips him off. leaving Johnny and Louis alone in the house. "Ughhhhh." Johnny groans as he walks away with the baby. He runs upstairs and puts Louis in his crib."I wonder if Aisha will let me teach this one how to use a gun." Johnny says to himself as he sits in a chair in the room. Two hours later Aisha comes home with her hands full shopping bags. She walks upstairs in the babys room to see Johnny sleeping with a pistol in his hand and the Louis sound asleep. The End


	36. (The Pool Party)

It was a late day in los santos and Selena was having some freinds over to have a pool party. Johnny was out murdering so Aisha decided to let Selena have the party without Johnny’s approval. Johnny is walking throught the front door to see a bunch of crazy teenagers in swim suits in his pool. "What the fuck is going on here!?" Johnny yells as he reaches for his pistol Aisha runs over to him giving him a angry look. "Johnny, quite down I just got Louis to go to sleep." Aisha whispers as she leads Johnny to the couch. "If these kids dont get the fuck out of my pool, there gonna be sleeping with the fishes!" Johnny whispers in a angry voice. "Johnny I let Selena have a few freinds over." Aisha whispers. Johnny takes a second look at the pool. "Aisha a few is four people, their are eighteen fucking kids out there, and most of them are boys!" Johnny whispers angrily. Johnny suddenly gets up and begins to walk outside. "Dont kill her!" Aisha whispers. "No promises!" Johnny whispers as he walks out to the pool. He sees Selena cuddling with some teen guy with way too much chest hair. "Hey you! get the fuck away from my daughter!" Johnny yells as he points to the man and pushes him into the pool away from Selena. "Daddy were just hanging out!" Selena yells as the teen boy climbs out of the pool. "That looked like a lot more than hanging out.” Johnny says. "Daddy he might become my boyfriend!" Selena yells as she runs to the hairy boy. "This guy hell no!” Johnny says as he grabs Selena and moves her away from Bigfoot. At the same time as Aisha walks to them with snacks for the guests. "Daddy you can't control me! im not your puppet!" Selena yells as she pushes Johnny away from her causing him to trip into Aisha. The snacks fly into Selena hands as Aisha and Johnny fall into the pool. "Selena My snacks you saved them! I made them myself!" Aisha yells in happiness. "Ewwww!" Selena yells as she throws the snacks into the pool. "My snacks!" Aisha yells in sadness. "Oh thank god..." Selena sighs in relief as she walks back over to her "freinds". Johnny’s face turns bright red. "Im gonna kill that girl!" Johnny yells as he trys to climb out of the pool. "Oh no your not!" Aisha yells as she grabs a hold of Johnny’s arm. “Aisha let me go!" Johnny says as he shakes her off him and walks up to Selena. "Young lady I am ending this party!" Johnny yells. "What are you gonna do?" Selena asks. Johnny grins to himself and pulls out his pistol. He fires the gun into the air causing the teens to run away in horror. Then Johnny grabs Aisha and brings her into the house with Selena. Later that night selena is in her room grounded for pushing Johnny and ruining Aisha's so called "delicious" snacks. Johnny and Aisha are now sitting in the family room watching Crime and criminals. "I can't belive she ruined my snacks!" Aisha says with a sad look. "Aisha I am more worried about the fact that she pushed me instead of your “Snacks". Johnny says aggressively. "Oh Johnny, shes just going throught puberty, give her time shel grow out of it." Aisha says as she leans on Johnny. Johnny wraps his arm around Aisha. "Yeah I hope so or else this isn't gonna end well...." Johnny says but trails off. “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that last part.” Aisha says as she turns on the tv. The End


	37. (Gat’s Thanksgiving)

It was a warm day in los santos and today was Thanksgiving and Aisha had the most "Wonderfull" idea to have thanksgiving at their house. While Johnny knew it was a bad idea he went along with praying it wouldnt end up like last years Thanksgiving at Shaundi’s house. Aisha was perparing the food, along with her family tradition's turkey but off course she was messing it up like always. She tries shoving the turkey into the oven but realizes it cant fit. "Get In there!" Aisha yells as Johnny walks into the kitchen. "What the fuck are you doing esh!" Johnny says as he walks over to the oven. "Im trying to get this stupid turkey in the oven!" Aisha says pushing at the turkey. Johnny moves to the oven and with one push gets the turkey into the oven. "Was that so hard?" Johnny says as he looks at the turkey seeing orange/red juice pooring out of the turkey's rear end. "What the fuck did you put in that turkey?!" Johnny asks as aisha closes the oven and sets it to cook. "My familys special ingredient." Aisha says smiling. Johnny gives her a weird look. "I just hope this "secret ingredient" isnt like your cassarole." Johnny says as he walks into the family room to see David and Selena siting on the couch watching tv. "The fuck are you watching?" Johnny asks looking at the tv seeing a bunch of flashing colors. "An old episode of I wanna sleep with Shaundi." Selena says happily as Johnny gives her a weird look. "Why!?"He asks. "Because theres nothing else on." David says bored out of his mind. "Why dont you kids do somthing? like go outside?" Johnny asks. "Becasuse well just wait till all the people get here then well talk to them." David says. Johnny nods his head in agreement and walks upstairs to check on Louis. "You ok homie.... Oh god I’m turning into Franklin!..." Johnny says as he walks into the babys room. He grabs Louis and brings him down stairs into his craddle in the living room. "Whatch your brother." Johnny says as he walks into the kitchen. "Aisha im going out murdering, ill be back by dinner dont burn the house down." Johnny says as walks to the front door but Aisha grabs him by the arm. "Oh no your not, we need to prepare for tonight and I dont want the house to look like a gun shop!." Aisha says. "Uhhh fine, fuck me." Johnny says as Aisha drags him in to the kitchen. Four hours later the saints are all gathered at Johnny’s house even Oleg was able to fit inside. Aisha had set up a large amount of tables for everyone to sit down at. Aisha suddenly gets up and starts to make a speech. "Why!" Viola says as she slaps he self in the face. Johnny quickly stops Aisha from talking. "Can we fucking just eat already!?" Johnny yells across the table. Aisha gives him an angry look. "After we pray." Aisha says as she sits back down.They all pray and begin to eat when suddenly Oleg smashes his fist at the table causing it to break in half. "Oleg!" Everyone yells as the food begins to slide down the table. "I was trying to hit Franklin!" Oleg yells. "Damnit Franklin!” Lin says annoyed giving Franklin an angry look."Sorry girl, I didn’t think I was that annoying." Franklin says as Oleg begins to chase him. Aisha sees her turkey falling to the ground. "My turkey..!!" She yells as she jumps towards the turkey she falls to the ground with the turkey getting orange juice like substance all over the place. suddenly a bunch of fruit comes out of the turkey. "Aisha you put fruit inside a Turkey!!" Johnny yells. "What? fruit taste good." Aisha says confused. Everyone gives her a angry look. "Ill order take out." Oleg says as he reaches for the phone. he grabs the phone but crushes the phone. "Dont touch anything! Ill order the pizza!" Johnny yells as he runs to get another phone. Forty three minutes later everyone is eating pizza and talking happiy, even Oleg who after the table incident had to stand outside and talk throught a window. The End


	38. (The Visit)

Its a rainy day in los santo and Johnny is at the airport picking Aishas sister Charlene who had come to visit the family. Johnny looks out from his car to see Charlene come out the airport and climb into the car. "Finnaly, Were the fuck have you been ive been out here for an hour!?" Johnny asks angrily as Charlene buckles her seat belt. "My plane got here Twenty minutes ago it was packed!" Charlene nags. "Damnit! Aisha said your plane showed up already and you were wating." Johnny says annoyed. "She was wrong now lets go the rain is gonna mess up my hair." Charlene says as she begins to comb her hair. "Just like her sister." Johnny mumbles under his breath as he speeds down the road almost hiting a security guard. Twenty five minutes later Johnny and Charlene finnaly have reached the gat house. Without a word Charlene runs inside the house leaving Johnny to carry all her suit cases out the car in the rain. "Charlene!!" Aisha yells happily as she hugs her sister. Johnny tumbles in with three suitcases soaking wet and sees the crazy sisters jumping around and shrieking loudly with joy. "Thanks for the help Charlene really appriciated it." Johnny says sarcasticly as he tosses the suitcases on the floor seeing the sisters ignore him. "What the hell is going on down there?" Selena asks annoyed as she walks down stairs on wearing a "I heart J" T-shirt. "Oh my god! Aunt Charlene!" Selena yells happily as she runs down the staris and joins the shreking fest. "Oh god, Did the food channle come on again?" David asks as he walks down the staris carrying Louis. "No, your aunt Charlene is here." Johnny says trying to be optomistic. "Yay." David says sarcasticly as he hands Johnny Louis. “David youve grown up so much, last time you looked like a little baby!" Charlenne says as she hugs David and begins giving him kisses on the cheek. "Charlene I think thats enough kisses." Johnny says after the seventh kiss on David’s cheek leaving lipstick marks. "Well now I have to clean this lipstick off my face.” David says as he runs up staris and closes the bathroom door. "How long are you staying Aunty Charlenne?" Selena asks. "Only a few days." Charlene says causing Johnny to sigh in relife. "Where are you gonna sleep?" Aisha asks. "Obviously on the couches pull out bed." Johnny says as he shows Charlene the couch. "We need to catch up its been so long lets sit." Aisha says as she takes Louis from Johnny and leads Selena and Charlene to the couch while Johnny heads to his armory. One hour later Johnny returns home and hears Aisha and Charlene talking about food on the couch. "Im going to bed." Johnny says as he walks upstairs but Aisha stops him. "No your not, Charlene says shel watch the kids while we go out." Aisha says happily. "Ughhh cant we go out tomrow or next week?" Johnny asks casuing Aisha to give him a angry look. "Fine fine lets go, If you need anything or somthing happens call me right away and no partys!" Johnny says as he takes Aisha outside and closes the door. Two hours later Johnny and Aisha are finnaly home. "You know tonight wasnt actually that bad." Johnny says happily. "Off course it wasnt, we should let Charlene stay here more often." Aisha says as she opens the front door. As the couple walks in the house they see ballons and streamers everywhere with Selena passed out on the couch with a guy and David lying on the floor. "Oh my god! My house, My babys!" Aisha yells in shock as she runs upstairs. Johnny looks around and sees a note on the table. As Johnny grabs the note Aisha runs down stairs in relife. "My make up is ok." Aisha says happily. "What about Louis?!" Johnny yells causing Aisha to run back upstairs. Johnny waits for Aisha to come back with Louis and reads the note out loud. "Dear sister, thank you so much for letting me stay at your house but there wasn’t enough excitement around here even durring the party so I decided to go elsewhere, if you didnt know I’m constantly on the run from the police and always have to keep moving. But anyway thanks for the wild party! Hope to see you again soon, love Charlenne." Johnny reads in anger. "Unbelivable." Aisha says as she puts Louis in his crib and walks over to Johnny. "I Know." Johnny says angrily as he throws the note on the floor. "I cant belive she thought it was ok to throw a party in my house with out me!" Aisha yells in anger causing Johnny to facepalm himself in annoyance. The End


	39. (The Sister Problem)

Its a nice day in los santos and Johnny and Aisha are still repairing the house from Charlene’s party the other night. “Your sister is a total bitch." Johnny says as he sweeps up the remaning trash off the floor. "Why did she do this?" Aisha asks. "Cause shes crazy and never allowed in this house again." Johnny says angrily. "But Johnny shes still family." Aisha says. “Even after she intoxicated our children!" Johnny yells in anger. "technically She intoxicated two out of three of our kids." Aisha says calmnly. "Oh yeah that makes me feel so much beter." Johnny says as he sits on the couch causing Aisha to folow him. "We at least have to talk to her." Aisha says. "We tried remeber? She never answered the phone." Johnny says tierdly. Suddenly the door bell rings causing Johnny to get up and answer the door. As Johnny opens the door he sees Charlene coverd in wine and confetti. "You.." Johnny whispers in anger. "Hi Johnny may I come in?" Charlenne asks. "No you may not." Johnny says angrily. "Why?" Charlenne asks. "Um lets see you got most of my kids drunk, threw a party, destroyed my house.." Johnny say but is cut off by Charlenne. "Im sorry, it was a mistake." Charlenne says sadly. "No shit, Look you cant stay here." Johnny says sternly. "Where will she go?" Aisha asks. "Dont worry I have a plan..." Johnny says grining causing Aisha to become worried.  
The next day Johnny, Aisha and Charlene are all standing outside the airport as Charlene is preparing to leave. "There you go, thanks to Kenzie You’ve got 40,000 million on your credit card and you have been cleared of all your past crimes. I also planned a jet to take you back to Stillwater." Johnny says calmly. "Thank you." Charlene says as she hugs Johnny and Aisha. "Ok enough of that your flights about to leave." Johnny says as he stops the hug. "Okay bye, ill come back eventualy." Charlenne says as she waves and walks away. "Dont try anytime soon!" Johnny yells as they leave and get in the car. "Your sisters crazy you know."Johnny says as he starts the engine. "I know, I have no idea were she gets it from." Aisha says calmnly causing Johnny  
to look at her. "Must run in the family." Johnny says grining causing Aisha to give him a angry look as they drive home. The End


	40. (The Pizza Palace)

Its a late night in los santos and Aisha and Johnny haven taken there family out to the new pizza palace. Aisha wanted to go out to celebrate Johnny’s birthday, even thought Johnny specifically stated he didnt want a party but Aisha did it anyway inviting most of the saints to the same place. Johnny is sitting at a booth with David and Selena while Aisha is with Louis on the other side. "This was a terrible idea." Johnny says angrily as he watched the terrible stage band going on in the back sining "joleen". "Johhny your supposed to be having fun its your party!" Aisha says calmnly. "Esh I didn’t want a party remember? What part of no party did you not understand." Johnny says as Aisha gives him an angry look. Louis begins pulling Aishas shirt near her chest. "Somones thirsty." Aisha says as she goes into her purse and pulls out her breast pump. Johnny grabs her hand before she can try to take off her shirt. "Woah, woah, woah esh, go do that in the bathroom!" Johnny whispers as he gets Aisha up with Louis. "Alright, cmon Louis its milk time!" Aisha yells happily as she runs accidently into the mens room of the bathroom. "Ahhhh!!" A man screams in the room as Aisha runs out the mens room into the womens room with Louis causing everyone to stare at her and Johnny to slap himself in the face while saying "Fuck my life." Fifteen minutes later Selena suddenly screams making David drop his phone and Johnny reach for his pistol. "Why the hell are you screaming!" Johnny yells in confusion as he realizes Aisha took away all his guns and patted him down before they came here. "Im a Ten on hot or not!" Selena yells happily. "Good for you." Johnny says sarcastically as he trys to calmn himself down. "Dad that means I’m hot!" Selena says cheerfully. "Sure you are...." David says causing Selena to elbow him. "Shut up David!" Selena says angrily. "Hey you two stop fighting im going to check on your mother shes been in their way to long." Johnny says as he gets up and walks to the womens room but is stoped by Lin. "Wrong room Johnny." Lin says jokingly. "Haha very funny, Aisha has been in there for a while now I need to check on her." Johnny says calmnly. "I got it." Lin says as she walks into the bathroom keeping Johnny out. Johnny begins to walk back to the table but is stoped by Troy and the boss. "Happy birthday!" Troy and the boss yell as they hand Johnny two wraped boxes. "Dose anyone ever listen to me!" Johnny asks angrily. "Dont worry Johnny you will like this." The boss says hapilly as he and Troy hand Johnny the gifts. "Thanks Guys.” Johnny says as he walks back to the table and puts the presents down and is about to open them when he hears Aisha scream. "Ahhh!" As she runs out the bathroom with the breast pump on and her shirt hanging half way off of her body. "Fuck me." Johnny says as the other guest begin to freak out giving the gat family an easy reason to exit the resturaunt. The End


	41. (The Hospital Visit)

Its a cloudy day in los santos and Aisha accidentally slammed Louis's head in the wall and Johnny had to call Troy for advice. "Yeah Aisha hit the babys head on the wall, hes acting fine but she’s all worried and shit so what should I do?" Johnny asks Troy over the phone. "Nothing, Alycia got hit on the head a couple times as a baby to she turned out fine." Troy says calmnly as he is cut off. "Mom your such a bitch!" Alycia yells as she runs away from Shaundi “You think im a bitch! I brought you into this world I can just as easy take you out of it!!" Shaundi yells angrily. "Well thanks Troy bye." Johnny says as he quickly hangs up the phone. "What did he say?" Aisha asks as she walks into the room with Louis. "Were taking him to the doctor, pack the car." Johnny says as he rushes Aisha to the car. Twenty minutes later Johnny and Aisha are at the hospital meeting with a baby doctor. "Now how hard did the baby hit his head?" The doctor asks. "Well not to hard just a small tap." Aisha says. "Can you demonstrate how hard?" The doctor asks Johnny. Johnny walks over to the side of the room and taps his head into the wall. "Like that." Johnny says. "Can you demonstrate it again?" The doctor asks causing Johnny to roll his eyes and hit his head again. "How do you feel?" The doctor asks. "Fine, look dose my son have any brain damage or not?" Johnny asks agressivley. "Louis is fine Mr and Mrs gat, you should stop worrying." The doctor says as she grabs her clip board and leads the couple outside. "Thanks." Aisha says happily as she and Johnny head to the parking lot with the baby. Five minutes later Johnny is putting Louis into his car seat while Aisha is standing next to Johnny. "Johnny I feel like such a cluts." Aisha says. "Good your starting to realize the truth." Johnny says as he grins causing Aisha to give him an angry look. "Oh relax im kiding your fine...." Johnny says traling off as he closes the car door noticing they accidentally closed all the doors. "Did we lock are baby in the car!?" Aisha yells in horror. "No relax, just give me the baby bag." Johnny says as he looks throught the window seeing the bag inside. "Aisha I said dont put the bag inside!" Johnny yells angrily as Aisha calls child support. "Hello,My name is Aisha Gat I drive a small Honda Civic we need help I... well we our locked the baby in the car and left the keys inside!" Aisha yells through the phone. "Relax miss well unlock your car from here." The operator says. "I’m coming Louis!" Johnny yells as he grabs a Trash can and begins running the can towards the window. "No! do not break the window you'll get glass on the baby." Aisha yells. "Mrs tell your wife to calmn down, we see your car and are unlocking the doors now." The operator says as Johnny takes the phone from Aisha. “I am not a woman!" Johnny yells at the operator before he hangs up and Aisha opens the car doors. "Thank god." Aisha says as she hops on the back with Louis and Johnny grabs the keys out her bag and plugs them into the car. Twenty minutes later Johnny and Aisha are at home with Louis relaxing as Selena runs into the house with her hands full of bags and boys banging at the front door. "Selena what the fuck is happening out there?!" Johnny Asks. "Oh nothing just some angry Exs...." Selena says traling off as Johnny loads his pistol. "Ill take care of this." Johnny says as he opens the door and the sound bullets fill the air scarring the boys away. The End


	42. (Selena’s Boyfreind)

It was a dark night in los santos and Johnny was forcing Selena to bring her new boyfriend Brandon over to meet them. Selena argued constantly with Johnny but after he pulled out his gun she gave up. Her boyfriends car pulls into the drive way. "Hes here." Johnny says as he opens the front door. "Get in here." Johnny says harshly as he gets the man inside to the living room with Aisha and Selena. "Hello Mrs. Gat." Brandon says. "Hi brandon." Aisha says. "Sit the fuck down....." Johnny says as he pushes the man towards the couch. "Jhonny be nice...." Aisha says as he sits on the couch. "No promises....." Johnny says as he gets close to Brandon and Selena."Sooo how long have you two been dating?" Johnny asks as Selena moves Brandon away from Johnny and gives her dad a angry look. "Only a week sir but we’ve know each other for about three months." Brandon says. Jhonny stares at him. "Have you had sex yet?" Johnny asks. Aisha elbows him in the arm. "Daddy!" Selena yells angrily. "No Mr.Gat we didn’t I’m not the kinda guy who rushes into things like that." Brandon says as Johnny gets up and stares him down. "Good, cause if you try and force sex on my daughter I will have to wipe you of the face of the earth!" Johnny Johnny says sternly. "Off course Mr gat." Brandon says leaning towards Selena. “I wouldnt want to harm her." Brandon says as Johnny sits back down with Aisha on the couch. "Good." Johnny says partially calmning down. "Johnny calm down." Aisha says. "Oh I’m fine!" Johnny says pushing her away. "Why dont we just sit and eat dinner." Aisha says trying to ease the tension. "Ok." Johnny says as Aisha gets up and runs into the kitchen. Five minutes later Aisha finishes dinner and everyone is siting down at the table including David and Louis. Johnny is staring down Brandon with a grin look. “Sooo your dating my sister?” David asks "Yes yes I am." Brandon says. David notices his dad starring at Brandon and leans towards him. "Good luck." David whispers right before he leans back in his chair. "So Brandon what do you do for a job?..." Aisha asks. "Well I tow cars...." Brandon says but is cut off by Johnny. "Do you tow cars from the poor?! Do you kill people them steal there cars!? What kind of sicko steals poor peoples car!?" Johnny yells with rage. "Mr. Gat I dont steal cars, I reposes cars. They are all towed because of late payments or illegal parking." Brandon says calmly. "Oh, sorry about that." Johnny says as he calms himself down again. Finnaly after dinner Brandon leaves the house and Selena with Johnny and Aisha are on the couch. "Soo what do you think?" Selena asks. “I like him, just try to keep this one this time." Johnny says sternly. "Okay Yay!" Selena yells happily as she runs upstairs. "I like him too." Aisha says to Johnny “Hey youve got me remeber?" Johnny says jokingly as he turns on the tv. “We ain’t having more kids Esh three is enough, besides I don’t think my heart could handle it." Johnny says causing Aisha to pout at him. The End


	43. (Frankiln’s Disappearance)

It was a early morrning in los santos and Lin was driving down the road more pissed then usual. She had been searching the city for hours to find Franklin after last nights party, he seemed to be "under the influence" the last time she saw him and hasn’t heard from him at all. “Franklin were the hell are you!?" Lin yells out the window while driving down the streets. Lin then sees Franklin laying in a dumpster in a dark alleyway. Lin drives into the alley and pulls franklin out of the dumpster. "Franklin what the hell were you doing in there!?" Lin asks as she tosses Franklin on the floor. "Pierce, Pierce I dont want to see a striper..." Franklin mumbles as if he is half awake and half asleep. "Strippers! What stripers!?" Lin yells as she trys to help Franklin up in an old chair near the dumpster. "Pierce no lap dances, Why dose that girl have a pony on her butt." Franklin mumbles dazed. "What the fuck are you talking about!?, Ahh fuck it im taking you home." Lin says as she drags Franklin to the the car. Lin opens the car door and looks at her new red carpet then examines Franklin who is covered in trash. "Oh hell no!, you are not laying in my car! " Lin yells as she takes Franklin to the back of the car. Lin opens the trunk and throws Franklin inside. "Sorry Honney but your not ruining my damn car.” Lin says as she closes the trunk and gets into the front of the car. Lin quickly drives home knowing Franklin would dirty her trunk. Lin gets home to see their children Steven and Marisa wating outside. "Mom Where is dad?" Marisa asks as Lin gets out of the car and opens the trunk. "Mom! Why is Dad in your trunk?!" Steven asks as Lin carries Franklin into the house with the kids following. "There was some party and I found Franklin in a dumpster talking about strippers." Lin says as she lays Franklin on the couch. "Oh god, do you want me to call a ambulance?" Marisa asks. "No, just get him some food and water." Lin says as she walks to a cabinet and pulls out a Uzi. "We're are you going?" Steven asks as Lin begins to walk out the door. "To kill pierce..." Lin says as she loads her Uzi and grins to herself right before she closes the door. Lin quickly speeds out the drive way towards pierces house. Ten minutes later after running three red lights,two stop sighns, and hitting four mail boxes Lin parks her car outside Pierce’s house. Lin runs to the house and kicks the front door Down. "Pierce where the fuck are you!?" Lin yells as she searches the house covered in clothes and food. Lin runs upstairs and kicks Pierce’s bed room door down to see Pierce laying in bed with a stripper nude. “You tried to get Franklin a lap dance with strippers!!" Lin yells as she pulls Pierce out of the bed. "Get off him!" The stripper says causing Lin to push the girl back on the bed. "Stay out of this you skank!" Lin yells as she grabs Pierce and puts him against the wall. "It was just one night!" Pierce says as Lin raises the gun to Pierce’s head. "Never again or else your dignity wont be the only thing you lose." Lin says as she aims the gun at his crotch. "Ok." Pierce says causing Lin to drop Pierce. She then uses her phone to take a picture of Pierce with the girl. "This is going on Instagram." Lin says as she walks down stairs, Pierce and the girl folow Lin to the living room. Lin takes out a cigar And lights it. "I thought you quit smoking?" Pierce says. Lin grins evilly at him. "I did." Lin says as she throws the cigar on the couch setting it on fire. "Damn girl!" Pierce yells as Lin runs to her car and quickly drives away from the house. The End


	44. (The Therapist)

Its a quite day in los santos and Johnny was at his therapist’s house thanks to Aisha booking an appointment. But yet again he was in another argument with the man about his "Lifestyle". "Mr.Gat all im saying is you should stop killing people its not healthy." The therapist says. "Well shit mabey if you we're a beter therapist, I wouldnt be here today!" Johnny yells angrily. The therapist sits down in his chair and thinks to himself. "Ok im gonna try a practice technique to see exactly how bad your "hobbie" is making you." The therapist says as he grabs his flash cards. "Im gonna raise a card and you tell me what you see." The therapist says. "Whatever." Johnny says. The man raises a card with a picture of a police officer. "A crocked cop." Johnny says. The man raises another card showing a man with a peace signh. "Hipster! Physco Hipster!" Johnny yells. The therapist nods his head in worry as he raises a flash card of a kitten. "Ahhhhhhh!!! Devil!" Johnny screams. "This isn’t working, your worst than I thought......." The therapist says as he throws the cards away. "lets try somthing else, I say one word and you say the first thing that pops in ur head." The therapist says. "Ok." Johnny says. "Teenager." The therapist says. "Killer." Johnny says. "Family." The therapist says. "Light weights." Johnny says. "Sports." The therapist says. "Pain." Johnny says. "Dog." The therapist says. "Rabbies." Johnny says. "Alright time for plan C. Tell me about your family. Hows your wife?" The Therapist asks. "Well she uses to much make up, cant sing or dance, and shes great at bitching." Johnny says annoyed. "Ok, what about your kids, Selena and David?" The therapist asks. " Selena keeps trying to date a whole bunch of guys who are awful!” I’m worried she’ll turn into who Shaundi use to be and David well he's fine I found out he’s gay and dating my other friends son, I’m not angry he’s gay I just wish he could have told me sooner I’m his father, now Louis I’m not sure about, hes still a baby mabey he'll turn out okay... mabey." Johnny says. "And that's all the time we have for today." The therapist says as he looks at his watch and Johnny gets up and begins to walk out the room as the therapist puts his hand on his shoulder. "Oh and by the way the cost has gone up to from $50.000 to $200.000.” The therapist says. "What!? Why!?" Johnny yells. "Because your very difficult and it costs extra money to hanndle people as "Disturbed" as you." The therapist says. "Fuck That!" Johnny says as the therapist gives him a angry look. "Listen pal talking to you is annoying enough, I see were your wife gets the bitching from!" The therapist yells. "You're gonna regret saying that." Johnny says as he raises his pistol. The screen suddenly fades black and fades into the whole gat family on there couch listening to him as he stands infront of them. "And that's why I killed my therapist!" Johnny says happily as he grins to himself. Everyone just stares at him in shock. "Johnny!" Aisha yells. "What!?" Johnny asks as Aisha slaps her hand on her head in dissapointment. The End


	45. (The Celebrity Stalker)

Its a late day and los santos and Carlos and the boss are talking in the saints HQ. "You know I never expected it to end up like this." The boss says calmnly. "What do you mean?" Carlos asks. "Well its quite, and calmn I've spent most my life fighting you know its just weird mabey its the marrige......." The boss says. "Yeah we all know how well that has worked out...." Carlos says traling off. "What the fuck dose that mean?" The boss asks. "Im kiding, or am I?..." Carlos says causing the boss to grin and flip him off. The boss is about to reply when Shaundi runs into the room. "We need to move!" Shaundi yells as she runs to the boss. "What are you talking about?" The boss asks causing Carlos to get up. "We need to move to a new different city like Liberty city." Shaundi says. "Why?" Carlos asks. "Ughh its Josh birk, He’s in los santos." Shaundi says annoyed. "So what’s the big deal?" The boss asks. "Whats the big deal!!? He’s a horrible actor who thinks im in love with him. I cant handle him I'll kill him!" Shaundi yells. "Relax its not like its permanent." The boss says. "Look!" Shaundi yells as she holds up a poster of Josh's new tv show vampires in love filmed in los santos. "Oh, Just tell him you have kids and are married." Carlos says. "He’s addicted to me its only a matter of time before he finds my address and he won't care if I have kids or a husband!" Shaundi yells as the elevator door buzzes. "Its him! Tell him I moved to Vegas and died." Shaundi says as she runs upstairs. "How did you die?!" the boss asks. "Um I dont know, I got hit by a car!" Shaundi says as she runs upstairs. Josh walks in to see Carlos and the boss. "Hi guys!, long time no see, Have you seen Shaundi?" Josh asks. "Lets continue this upstairs." The boss says grining as Carlos elbows him. "Ok." Josh says as they all walk upstairs to see Shaundi has vanished. The boss stares in shock and notices the roof door is open. The boss, Carlos and Josh turn to the window to after hearing a large bang sound to see Shaundi parachuting in the sky towards the woods. She must have jumped from the roof , the boss thinks. "There She is! Hey Shaundi! Wait for me!!" Josh yells as he garbs a parachute and runs to the roof. "Josh dont!"Carlos yells right as Josh jumps of the building and glides after her. "How long you wanna bet till she kills him?" The boss asks. "I dont know id give her about four hours." Carlos says. "No way I bet two hours." The boss says. "Deal.” Carlos says happily as they look out the window. Meanwhile Lin and Franklin are siting near there pool in their bathing suits. "Ahhh rest and relaxation." Lin says happily as she puts on some sun glasses and reads her book. “Yeah Girl." Franklin says trying to be cool as the notice two people in the sky. "What the fuck are they doing?" Lin asks as she puts her book down. "Parachuting, its a big thing around here you didn’t know?" Frankiln asks. "No I know that dumbass I mean why are they falling towards us!" Lin yells as the two people crash into there pool splashing water all over the deck and on chop (Family dog). "Damnit you got my book wet!" Lin yells angrily. Shaundi climbs out of the pool leaving her parachute on Josh's head blinding him. "Sorry Franklin no time, Tell him I’m a clone!" Shaundi says as she runs soaking wet out of the back door. "What the hell?" Frankiln Asks in shock as Josh gets out the pool. "Sorry about the mess." Josh says as he runs to the back door. "Um shes a clone!" Franklin says but Josh ignores him and runs after Shaundi. "Who the fuck was that?" Frankiln asks. "Belive me you dont wanna know, Lets clean this up." Lin says as she gets up with Franklin. Lin acidently pushes Franklin in the pool but dosent realize he grabbed her arm thinking she was joking with him and dragging her in with him. "Assssshhhhhoooooollllleeeeee!" Lin yells as she falls in the pool with Franklin. About a block away Shaundi is trying to run away from Josh. Finnaly Shaundi stops and pulls out her pistol. "Get away from me!" Shaundi yells. "Relax My love." Josh says calmly as Shaundi aims the pistol. "I dont love you!, I'm married get help!" Shaundi yells as she acidently pulls the trigger. Three hours later Shaundi is in the hospital with Josh who is surprisingly still alive."Ok, you dont love me I get it I'll leave." Josh says sadly. "Promise?" Shaundi asks. "Yes, But when you come to your Senses call me." Josh says as he hands her his business card. "Ughh." Shaundi says as she rolls her eyes and walks out the hospital room. The End


	46. (Family Game Night)

Its a calmn day in los santos and the Aisha thought it would be a good idea to have family game night. The whole family is sitting on the couch with trying to choose wich board game to play. "How about we play shoots and ladders." Aisha suggest causing Johnny to shoot the game across the room with his pistol. "I win." Johnny says grining. "Johnny!" Aisha naggs."Oh relax esh well play somthing else." Johnny says calmnly as he grabs a board game."Lets play Life or death." Johnny says as he puts the game on the floor. The family begins playing the game spinning the wheel of fate to decide there destiny. "This game is stupid." Selena says as she rolls her eyes in Bordem. "Its not that bad, oh its my turn." Aisha says happily as she turns the spinner on the wheel wich only has three colors red, blue, and green and cards to match said colors. The spinner flys across the wheel before it stops and lands on a red square. Aisha grabs a red card and reads it. "Ohh yeah! im getting married!" Aisha yells happily as she moves her piece four spaces up. Johnny quickly takes the card and reads it to make sure. "Your getting married to Justin biber esh." Johnny says as he hands the card back to esh. "Lucky!, How come he married you and not me?!" Selena yells angrily. "Will you chill the fuck out its just a game." David says as he spins the spinner wich lands on a green square. David picks up a green card and reads it. "You are now bankrupt and homeless on the street move back one space , perfect." David says sarcasticly as he puts the card down and moves his game piece back one pace . Johnny spins the spinner casuing it to land on blue. Johnny grabs a blue card and reads it."Your wife has left leaving your four children behind so you can take care of them move back four spaces, For fucks sake ." Johnny says as he throws his card and moves back four spaces. Selena spins the spinner landing on red and takes a red card. "You are in a hotel room with a naked guy what do you do?, if you choose to have sex with him move up four spaces, if you choose not to move back two spaces." Selena says as she moves up four spaces. Johnny turns towards her in shock. "Would you actually screw the guy in real life?" Johnny asks sternly causing Selena to look away suspiciously. "Lets just move on." Aisha says as she spins the spinner wich lands in blue and takes a blue card. "You are now on your honeymoon with Justin biber pregnant with his baby, what do you do?, if you choose to leave his sorry ass move back three spaces if you choose to stay with him move up four spaces."Aisha says as she moves her game piece up four spaces. "Why the fuck do they put options on some of these questions? there just gonna pick whatever gets them ahead." Johnny says annoyed."Its a weird game what do you expect." Aisha says calmly. "I expect it to be not so damn unrealistic, ill show you how unrealistic this shit is." Johnny says as he takes a green card without spinning the spinner. "You crash landed on a deserted island and are running out of water do you drink your own piss like Johnny gat or drink slat water and turn into Aisha..... What the fuck!?" Johnny yells in shock from the question." I didn’t know you drink piss?" David says. "I don't! you know what fuck it im trashing this thing!" Johnny yells as he grabs the game and throws it out the window into the neighbors yard. “Oww! what the hell?" The neighbor yells as Johnny runs away from the window back to his family. "So ill plan next weeks family game night." Aisha says happily causing the family to give her a angry hell no look except for Louis who has no idea whats happening. The End


	47. (David’s Date Part 1)

It's a late summer night in los santos and David was going on a date with Max. He heads out the house to see Max’s car wating for him. "Lets go." David says to Max as he jumps in the car. They drive down the road to see a purple car chasing after two black vans. "Get back here mother fuckers!" the man from the car yells as he passes max's car chases the vans. "Was that my dad?!" David asks. "I dont know but im not sticking around to find out!" Max says as he drives fastly down the road. Twenty five minutes later the car parks outside of dominos. "Lets grab something to eat." Max says with a grin. "Ok lets so it." David says as they walk inside. After they orderd their pizza they sat down and waited for there order. David turns to see Lin and Johnny walking inside dominos. "Damnit! get down!" David yells puting his and Max’s hoods on. Johnny and Lin walk by with Johnny giving them a wierd look. "What?" Lin asks. looking at the people with hoods. "I think there criminals....." Johnny says suspiciously. "Johnny just because there wearing a hood dose not mean there criminals!" Lin says. "The guys with hoods in the van were criminals." Johnny says with a smirk. "You are an idiot." Lin says asJohnny gives her a shut the fuck up look as they walk to the cashier. "Hi. can I get a medium sized peperoni and hamburger pizza?” Lin asks. "And can I get Two Large pizzas with bacon, sausage, and and peperoni, and three more large cheesey cheese pizza's with peppers."Johnny says causing Lin giving him an akward look. "Your whole family needs that much?" Lin asks. "Fuck no, that was just for Aisha, you know how she can be." Johnny says with a grin jokingly as David and Max sneak out without Johnny and Lin seeing "Where do we go now? " David asks as him and Max get in the car. "lets go to kareoke doke." Max asks. "Fine lets go." David says. Thirteen mins later they are at kareoke dokey. The two boys walk inside and see Pierce standing on stage singing. "No." Max says as he drags David the car. "Well lets go to my house." David says. Twenty minutes later the car parks outside the house. David and Max walk inside to see Aisha laying on the ground with   
pizza all over the place andJohnny is strangiling some guy in the living room While Lin and franklin are arrguing. "What the hell is going on here!?!?" David asks looking at Johnny as he gets up kicking the guy he was strangling I’m the face. "Its a long story....." The End?


	48. (David’s Date Part 2)

Its a late summer night in los santos Johnny and Lin were out murdering gangsters but Lin got grabbed. She was taken into a van by hooded men and driven away. Johnny was chasing them down the road. "Get back here motherfuckers!" Johnny yells as they speed pass an intersection. Johnny rams into the van knocking them into an abandoned building. Lin is taken out of the van with the hooded men tied up. "Get off me asshole!" Lin yells kicking one of the men in the crotch and running to Johnny. The duo hide in cover with bullets flying at them as Johnny unties Lin with his knife. "You ok?” Johnny asks Lin as he finishes untying her. "Im fine lets kill these fuckers!" lin yells. "Good idea.” Johnny says as he gets up and throws his knife at one of the hooded mens head instantly killing him leaving five other men left. Lin gets up with the pistol Johnny gave her and fires killing two of the men while Johnny pulls out his ak47 firing and killing the last three remaining men. "Rule thirty five never trust men wearing hoods." Johnny says to him self grabing his knife. "Shut up. Let’s go get something to eat." Lin says as Johnny and Lin walk towards Johnny’s car. They enter the car and Johnny starts driving towards dominos. Ten minutes later they are at dominos. Johnny and Lin walk inside they wallk past to hooded men. Johnny giving them a wierd look. "What?" Lin asks. looking at the people with hoods. "I think there criminals....." Johnny says suspiciously. "Johnny just because there wearing a hood dosent mean there criminals!" lin says. "The guys with hoods in the van were criminals." Johnny says with a smirk. "You are an idiot." Lin says as Johnny gives her a shut the fuck up look. they walk to the cashier. "Hi. can I get a medium sized peperoni and hamburger pizza." lin says. "And can I get two large pizzas with bacon, sausage, and and peperoni, and three more large cheesey cheese pizza's with peppers."Johnny says with Lin giving him an akward look. "Your whole family needs tht much?" Lin asks. "Fuck no, that was just for Aisha you know how she can be." Johnny says with a grin jokingly. “Sooo do you think esh would mind if we came ove for dinner?" Lin asks. "Fuck no, Aisha dosent get out enough she loves company." Johnny says as he turns around to look at the hooded men. "Where the fuck did those criminals go!? " Johnny asks suspiciously. "You need help..... just shut up and wait for the food to come.” Lin says as Johnny turns around. Fifteen minutes later after getting their order and picking up Franklin at his house the group are outside Johnny’s house with the pizza. "Yeah! lets eat homies!" Franklin yells. "Franklin your great but I need you to shut up already!.. youve been yapping for the whole ride just shut up!" Johnny yells as they walk in to see Aisha and Selena siting with a unknown male. "Who the fuck is that!?" Johnny yells to aisha. "Its my yoga instructor Marcus." Aisha says happily. "Why dose he have a trancuilizer gun?" Lin asks. "Protection." Marcus says as Johnny gets everyone to sit down and eat. "Time to sing!" Aisha yells as she stands up and starts to sing. “Ahhh!!” Marcus yells as he shoots a tranq dart hitting Aisha knocking her unconcious. “You motherfucker!" Johnny yells as he atacks Marcus knocking some of the pizza everywhere while Lin and Franklin are still eating with one slice of pizza left. Franklin reaches for it but Lin slaps his hand away. "Mine!" she yells grabbing the slice. "Aww helll no!" Franklin says grabbing the slice. "Franklin havent you heard of the phrase "ladys first?" Lin asks grabbing the pizza. "Yes but you had more then me so its mine." Franklin says trying to get the slice but knocks it on the floor. Marcus slips on the slice trying to run from Johnny. "Franklin!” Lin yells with a ill kill you look. they soon start yelling at each other while Johnny is fighting Marcus and Selena watches in horror. "You shot my wife!" Johnny yells grabbing his shirt. "Hey she's crazy, she never shut up all day!..." Marcus says trying to be resonable. "Dealing with my wife is my job!" Johnny says as he grabs Marcus and starts to strangle him. David and Max walk in to see the chaos. "What the hell is going on here!?" David asks. Looking at Johnny as he gets up and kicks Marcus in the face. “its a long story...." Johnny says as he sits down the boys. Ten minutes later he finnaly explains everything. Aisha wakes up and roams up to her room Lin, Franklin and Selena try to help her. Max goes upstairs with David and Johnny kicks Marcus out off the house literally then sits on the couch. "Its been one hell of a day...." Johnny says as he turns on the tv. "ohhh the guns vs superstars ." Johnny says turning to the gun channel and sits back on the couch relaxing. The End


	49. (The Ex Boyfreind)

Its a late night in Los Santos and Shaundi and Troy’s family are having dinner. Suddenly the door bell rings and Shaundi walks to the door with her pistol. "Who is it?" She asks as she gives a gesture to her family to get down and raise her pistol at the door. "Shaundi its your mother!" The woman yells. Reluctantly Shaundi opens the door to see her mother standing there with her purse. "Put that gun away!" Shaundis mom yells as she hits her with her purse and then hugs her. "Mom why the hell are you here?" Shaundi asks in a angry tone."Well I thought I would come by and visit with my new boyfreind!" Shaundis mom says as a man gets out of a car parked in the drive way and walks to the door. Shaundi stares at him oddly thinking she knows him but cant quite remeber who he is. "Hi Shaundi!" The man says as he runs over and hugs her tightly. "Do I know you?" Shaundi asks as the man lets go of her. “Its me Diego we use to date!" Diego says making Shaundi have a flashback. The flash back shows Shaundi holding hands with Diego in a parking lot, later Diego runing off on a motorcycle with some stripper he just met abbandoning Shaundi at a resturaunt. Shaundi quickly slams the door. "Oh my god your mom is dating your ex!?" Troy yells in shock. "Wow now I see were mom gets her taste in men from...." Alycia says causing Shaundi to give her a angry look. "Hey kids take the twins upstairs while we hanndle this ok." Troy says causing Max and Ryan to grab the twins and go upstairs with Alycia folowing them. "Geez what the hell are we gonna do troy?!" Shaundi asks. "I dont know shes your mother!, Mabey we can play dead and theyll just go away."Troy says. "If your trying to be funny its not working." Shaundi says as she rolls her eyes and opens the door to see her mom and diego kissing. "Nancy!" Troy yells in shock. "Oh my god mom!" Shaundi yells as she pulls out her pistol. "Shaundi put that thing away!" Nancy yells. "Mom you have ten seconds to get the hell of my property with that cheating bastard or so help me got I will shoot both of you!" Shaundi yells angrily. "Shaundi calmn down now you wouldnt actually kill your mother... would you?" Troy asks doubtfully as he reaches for the pistol. "I never said I would kill them, just shoot them." Shaundi says with a grin. "Ok ok! were leaving. Love you!" Lisa yells as she gets Diego in the car and drives off. Letting Troy slowly takes the pistol from Shaundi. "See was that so bad?" Troy asks. "Shut up troy, Lets just go in before they come back." Shaundi says as she leads Troy inside and locks the door. The End


	50. (The Passing)

It was a late day in Stillwater and Johnny and Aisha’s family were attending a funeral. One of Aisha’s family members have died and they were there. to mourn. Well at least Aisha anyway.... "Its so sad Great Aunt Sheri died." Aisha says sadly. "Yeah death comes for us all except me off course.” Johnny says causing Aisha to give him an angry look. "Sorry, you know how I get when it comes to funerals plus we never met her” Johnny says. "The kids didnt but you did!" Aisha says. "When the fuck did I meet her?" Johnny asks confused. "At my house remeber? When I got pregnant with David she was the woman in the rocking chair.." Aisha says. "Ohh her.... I thought she was a ghost.” Johnny says. “Can you two shut the hell up!" Selena yells. "Hey this is your hometown right Dad?" David asks. "Yep your mothers too, and Selena dont make me come back there." Johnny says looking at his watch. "We are gonna be late." Aisha says. "Shit... hang on kids!" Johnny yells as he turns the car at a rapid speed down the road, causing everyone to lean to the side. Four minutes later after running Two red lights and possibly a family of rats. Johnny finally parks outside the red baron church. "We made it." Johnny says. "Thank god.." Aisha says calmly. "Yeah yeah quit complaining and get the fuck out my car." Johnny says sternly. Everyone gets out the car and walks to the church. "Johnny put the guns away." Aisha says sadly. "Relax esh I got this...." Johnny says. "Last time you said that it didnt end so well." Aisha mumbles as Johnny gives her a shut the fuck up look. They walk inside to see members of Aisha’s family gatherd in front the church near a casket. "You brought him with you!?" Aisha’s dad yells as he walks up to Johnny. “Oh great your here..." Johnny says annoyed."I cant believe you brought that monster with you!" Aisha’s dad yells . "That monster is my husband!" Aisha yells. "Yeah this monster is her husband.... wait monster?! " Johnny says confused as Aisha walks to her father while the kids watch the fight unfold. "We came all the way out here to honor auntie Sheri!" Aisha yells. "Fine but your husband better not kill anyone!" Her dad says as he walks away. "Hes just like I remeber..." Johnny says trailing off. "Just dont kill him." Aisha whispers to Johnny. "No promises...." Johnny says grining as the family walks towards the casket." How did she die?" Johnny asks Aisha. “Old age..." Aisha says sadly. "Wait but then how have you been alive so long?" Johnny says jokingly. Aisha elbows him in the chest. "Thats not funny." Aisha says angry/sad. "I was kiding im sorry." Johnny says as he hugs Aisha. "Shes in a beter place." Aisha says. "Yeah and were still here, you gotta keep going for her sake.” Johnny says as they start the funeral . The End


	51. (The Contingency Plan)

Its a early saturday morrning in los santos at the gats house as Johnny wakes up the family and brings them to the living room. "Johnny is 5:00 in the morrning!, I need my beauty sleep!" Aisha says holding Louis. "You got that right." Selena says with a grin as Johnny gives her a angry look. "Yeah Dad what do you want?" David asks rubing his eyes. “For you all to shut the hell up so I can tell you!" Johnny says trying not to wake the neighbors. "Sorry, I guess I need sleep to, but anyway look if we ever get atacked by zombies or or invaded by aliens or some shit we need a family plan to safely get out the house and somewhere safe." Johnny says calmnly. "Dad cant we do that later im tired!" Selena groans. "Zombie!" Johnny yells as he raises his pistol. "Johnny she is not a zombie! Shes just tired so are you your seeing things." Aisha says as she stands infront of Selena still carrying Louis. "Just making sure, Ok lets go over scenario one first then you all can sleep for a bit,..... Now if a zombie bites your Mom on the hand what do you do?" Johnny asks."Throw her with the zombies, They wont be able to tell the diffrence!" Selena shouts. "What no dont be crazy, we obviously would have to shoot her in the head!" David shouts as Aisha gives Johnny a worried look. "No, your both wrong, Wed cut her arm off." Johnny says calmnly. "What!, No way I need my hands!" Aisha says. "So you’d rather be a zombie!?" Johnny shouts. "Will you all shut the hell up over there some of us are still asleep you assholes!" The neighbor yells from there window, causing Johnny to walk to his window. "Oh dont get me started waterson! You and your wife screwing every day off the week, I hear the moans from here!" Johnny yells out the window before he slams it shut. "Ok lets rap this up later everyone get some sleep." Johnny says as everyone walks upstairs. Five hours later. "Ok people you had your sleep but now we need to talk about are plan." Johnny says calmnly. "Ok Johnny tell us the plan." Esh says as she puts Louis in his baby crib. "Alrighty, so if aliens atack the house what do we do?" Johnny asks. "Call the hot fire department!" Selena says. "Run like hell?" David asks. "Grab the fridge?" Aisha asks. "Hell no! Your all wrong!" Johnny yells angrily. "If aliens show up you all grab guns and run to the basment, and wait for me." Johnny says calmnly. "Ok dad anything else?" Selena asks anoyed. "If theres a fire or an earthquake, or tornado, world war 3 or some large atack always hide in the basment, I built it to sustain almost any situation, plus theres a exit route throught a secret tunnel that leads out the city. That shit was not cheap." Johnny says calmly. After this The entire gat family rolls their eyes and walks away leaving Johnny alone to his guns. The End


	52. (The Sleepover)

It was a dark summer night in los santos and Selena was having a sleep over party at her house. Johnny refused to let her have one but Aisha kept on nagging about how the kids never have their friends over because their all afraid of him. “One condition.... NO BOYS!" Johnny says in a stern voice. Selena excitedly runs up the stairs to call her friends but she trips and falls down the stairs. "For fucks sake." Johnny says to himself as he goes to watch some tv before the "party" happens. 20 minutes later all of Selena’s "party" guests are in her bedroom. Johnny is sitting with Aisha on the couch. "Dad more popcorn!" Selena yells from upstairs. "Do I look like a got damn Butler.” Johnny asks Aisha as he gets up and goes into the kitchen. 10 minutes later Johnny is walking upstairs with two bowls of popcorn. He walks in Selena’s room to see all the girls siting on the floor gossiping. "Heres your popcorn party animals." Johnny says as he palces the bowls on Selena’s mini table. He is just walking out the door when Selena stops him. Her face was coverd in make up. "Do I look good?" Selena asks. "Yep just like your mother........" Johnny lies. he knows Aisha looks terible in make up." He can only guess Aisha’s turned their daughter into a make up freak he thinks to himself as he runs down stairs. He gets to Aisha on the couch. "What were they doing up there?" Aisha asks. "Uhhh gossip." he says as he falls on the couch exhausted. “Well shit, what do we watch." Johnny says taking the remote from Aisha. "The make up channle." Aisha says with excitment. "Fuck no!" Johnny says turrning to the gun channel. "Were not watching the gun channle!" Aisha says grabing the remote from Johnny. “Ahhhhh!!!" is all they hear from upstairs. Jhonny and Aisha run upstairs to check on the kids. "Whats wrong!?" Johnny yells as he kicks the door with his ak47 in his hand. The girls all get up in shock."Dad were fine we screamed because theres photos of some of our crushes naked!" Selena says showing her dad the photos of the nude men on her laptop. Johnny fires bullets at the laptop. "Daddy!!!!" Selena yells as she checks on her laptop. "Thank god I bought a bullet proof screen for her laptop." Aisha says as Johnny turns to her. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Johnny asks. "Is that really a question you have to ask?" Aisha replies. Johnny turns back to Selena. "No Naked photos!" Johnny says as Selena looks up at him. "But dad their hot...." Selena says. her freinds nod agreeing with her. "Belive me you dont need to be exposed to that right now.... and anyway if you keep looking like your mother youl get plenty of those." Johnny says pointing to the guys cocks. Aisha gives him a angry look. "Johnny!" Aisha yells as Johnny picks her up and carrys her downstairs. "Your parents are weird." one of Selena’s freinds say. "Tell me about it..." Selena says as the girls all turn and look at the nude photos. Meanwhile downstairs Johnny and Aisha are sitting on the couch. "Why did you carry me down the stairs?" Aisha asks. Johnny looks at her. "Because, you would of took to long to get back down the stairs." Johnny says grinning as Aisha lays next to him. "Can we just find a movie already!" Johnny says as Aisha finnaly picks a movie called rainbow unicorns and the land of joy. "Fuck me." he says as the movie starts. 2 hours of torture for Johnny the movie is finnaly over. Aisha had gone throught 3 popcorn bowls and 4 boxes of tissues during the movie due to her getting "emotional". "That movie was soo beautiful." Aisha says wiping a tear from her eye. "The only good part was when one of the unicorns died." Johnny says. bored and annoyed. "Mr. fluffy botom shouldnt have died like that! he wanted to start a family!" Aisha says. "Not After he got atacked by those evil unicorns, even if he survived he still wouldnt be able to have kids were those horns were hiting him." Johnny says smirking. "Johnny!" Aisha says giving him a angry look. Johnny looks at his watch. its 11:00. "Its time for the girls to go to bed."Johnny says as he walks up stairs to Selena’s room. "Bed time! unless you want to sleep with the fishes!" Johnny says as he walks in. "But dad!" Selena says as Johnny pulls out his pistol. The girls quickly run to there sleeping bags. "Thats what I thought." Johnny says as he is shutting the lights of and closes the door. He comes down stairs to get Aisha. 30 minutes later Johnny and Aisha are lying in there bed together and resting when Johnny wakes up to hear we cant stop playing loudly from Selena’s room and Louis crying. "Aisha tell them to turn that shit off!" Johnny says to Aisha but he sees her wearing ear plugs. "Unfucking belivable." Johnny says as he gets up and walks over to Selena’s room. he trips falling into David’s room and notices him wearing ear plugs to. "He always was a moma's boy." Johnny thinks to himself as he gets up and kicks Selena’s door down. the girls all look at him horrofied by his aggression. Selena turns off the radio. "Go to bed now!" Johnny yells as selena walks up to him. "We were just having fun." Selena says. "Bed now!" Johnny yells as he fires his pistol at the roof. the girls once again fall back to there sleeping bags."If you do this again ill kill you!" Johnny yells as he takes the radio, Selena’s remote to the tv, and her phone. "Ill give you these back in the morrning." Johnny says as he shuts her door with his foot. After getting Louis back to sleep he walks into the bed room and throws Selena’s stuff in a drawer. He jumps in bed when the door bell rings. "Ughhh what now!?" Johnny groans as he walks down the stairs and opens the front door to see old man jenkins answer the door. "That music your playing is to loud!" the old man yells. "Listen old man. the musics off got to fucking bed." Johnny says as he slams the front door and walks away to hear the door bell ring. He opens the door. "What!?" Johnny asks annoyed. "I still hear the music!" the old man says as Johnny notices hes wearing headphones. "Take those fuckers off!" Johnny yells as he takes the headphones out of the mans ears. "Oh.... thanks sonny." the old man says as he walks away on his cane. "Fucking idiot." Johnny says as he slams the door shut he gets back upstairs and jumps in bed ready to sleep when he hears police sirens outside waking only him. "Are you fucking kiding me!?" Johnny yells as he is downstairs and opens the front door to see Troy. “He can I borrow some tampons?" Troy asks. "Why the fuck do you need tampons!? Can’t you just go to the store?” Johnny asks. "The store is closed Johnny help me out here, Alycia’s on her period and were all out of them at my house.”Troy says. "Well shit here." Johnny says giving him a box of tampons. "Now go!" Johnny says as he slams the front door and runs upstairs. He takes Aisha’s ear plugs. "Give me those!" Johnny says putting them on and hoping in bed Aisha nags at him but then realizes he cant hear her. She gives up and goes to bed just as Johnny falls asleep. The End


	53. (The Ski Trip)

Its a calmn day in los santos and the gat family has gone on a small trip to A ski lodge in the snowy moutians. The gat family is now inside the lounge ordering there equipment. "That will be $1.775." The cashier says. "Alright." Johnny says as he unwillingly hands the man the money and takes the equipment. Johnny hands The equipment to everyone and Selena and David run over to the bathroom leaving Aisha carrying Louis and Johnny in the main room. "Esh you do realize the baby cant ski right?" Johnny asks. "Not on the big moutians, but he can go in the baby area I'll be there with him so well be fine." Aisha says happily. "Ok be carefull and dont raid the snack machines." Johnny says. "Haha very funny, dont kill anyone." Aisha says . "Mabey just one..." Johnny says smirking as Aisha gives him an angry look.  
22 minutes later Johnny, Selena and David are riding up the moutian on a ski lift, Heading up to the ski moutian. Selena and David are siting together in a ski lift infront of Johnny's lift while he is sitting with some stranger. "So you ever done this before?" The man asks. "Nope." Johnny replys. "Well its not easy, I've rid down this moutian many times its not so simple for a rookie." The man says. "I'm used to things not being "easy" trust me I'll be fine." Johnny says surely. "Good luck with that tough guy, Ill probaly see you land face first in the snow." The man says teasingly. "Excuse me?" Johnny asks. "Well you are a rookie I've been at this for 3 years pal, I could beat you, im suppressed you brought your stern body up here." The man says smirking. "Why is it everywhere I fucking go there's always one asshole who trys to piss me off." Johnny says sternly. "Well we will see who wins.” The man says. "I guess we will.” Johnny says right before the man trys to knock Johnny down, but Johnny grabs his coat and pushes him of the lift causing the man to fall on his butt in the snow. "Dirt bag!" Johnny yells a bit to loudly causing everyone to stare in his direction except for Selena and David who are ignoring it as if they don't know who Johnny is avoiding them a lot of embarrassment. "Fuck us." Selena says angrily. 13 minutes later Johnny and the kids are all at the top off mount chills and are about to ski down. Along with the man who Johnny pushed off the lift who was saved by rescue workers. "Ready to get creamed noob?" the man asks teasingly. "Fuck off or I'll knock you off another lift." Johnny says grinning causing the man to give him a angry look. They begin ski'ing down the mountain with Johnny and the man in the lead. The two fiercely hit at each other while riding downward dodging trees and snow covered rocks. The two went head to head at each other when a giant snow ball apeared and hit the man off the moutian. "Haha asshole!" Johnny yells causing a avalanche and Johnny to fall of the moutian to the ground making snow flood the area. "Im not paying for that." Johnny says as everyone gives him a angry look The End


	54. (Mothers Day)

Its a sunny day in los santos and Aisha is laying in bed while everyone else is down stairs. "Why are we doing this again?" Selena asks annoyed. "Because its fucking mothers day, and your mom deserves the best and that’s what wll give her." Johnny says as he places a large stack of breakfeast foods on a plate. The stack has four red velvet pancakes with choclate chips, three sausages, a hash brown in a gun shape, three bacon strips, Ham and cheese omlet, A cup of orange juice and bowl of fruit/oatmeal." Selena grab Louis and head upstairs me and David will be right behind you." Johnny says as he grabs the tray and waits for Selena to go up stairs. Finnaly after she got up there with Louis Johnny and David walk up stairs trying not to fall. They meet Selena carrying Louis right outside Aisha and Johnny’s bedroom door. "Alright remeber the plan, be nice." Johnny whispers as he opens the door to see Aisha in bed covering her self with covers. "Oh thank you so much guys!, I love you it." Aisha says happily as Johnny puts the food on the dresser. "Hey esh you can take the covers off, its not like your naked." Johnny says causing Aisha to look away suspiciously. "Jesus Christ." Johnny says as he slaps himself in the face while Selena and David flip out. "Oh my god I’m out of here!" Selena says as she leaves Louis in gats arms and runs out the door with David quickly folowing her. Johnny is about to say something but he hears the front door close shut and looks out the window to see the kids leaving in Selena’s car. "Dont worry about them, it was all part of my plan." Aisha says happily. "Your plan?" Johnny asks confused. "Well I knew you would make me breakfast so I made a plan that would get the kids to leave us alone for the whole day." Aisha says sneakily. "Oh sneaky." Johnny says with a grin as Aisha gets up and removes the covers. "Woah woah wait, Let me put the baby in his crib.” Johnny says as he goes to Louis’s room, puts him in his crib and goes back to Aisha who is wanting for him. The End


	55. (Johnny’s Parents)

Its a dark night in los santos and Johnny’s family are preparing for a visit from Johnny’s parents. "Its been so long since we’ve seen Grandpa Francis and Grandma Jane." Selena says. "Yeah theyve been preocupied...." Johnny says tierdly. "This is so exciting they’ll get to finnaly meet Louis!" Aisha says happily as the door bell rings. "Oh great there here..." Johnny says as Aisha opens the door. "Theres my little Johnny boy!" Johnnys mother yells happily as she walks over to Johnny and gives him multipule kisses on the cheek. "Mom stop!" Johnny complains as he trys to push her away amusing David and Selena. "We brought you a present." Johnny’s parents say happily as they hand him a box with a bow on it. "Thanks." Johnny says nervously. "Open it!" Aisha yells in excitment. "Ok ok, dont piss yourself." Johnny says as he opens the box. Johnny opens the box to see a book inside it. "Why did you get me a book?!" Johnny asks confused. "Its for your job as a librarian." Johnny’s dad says. "I dont own a book store dad...." Johnny says but Is cut off by his dad covering his mouth. "Shut up and get me some coffee Phill!" Johnny’s dad says as uses his cane to walk and sits on the couch. "Who the fuck is phill!?" Johnny asks now even more confused. "Sorry sweetie he’s on special medication for his migraines." Johnnys mom whispers. "Well I think you should see a new doctor.." Johnny says calmnly as the family goes to the couch. Johnny’s mother takes out her photo album and sets it on the table. She begins showing pictures off Johnny. "Look at this one." Johnny’s mom says as she points at a picture of Johnny as a baby holding a toy gun. "So thats were he gets it from..." Aisha says as she looks at Johnny. "Mom, Dad its great you came to visit but its late we all should get some sleep." Johnny says as he pushes his parents upstairs into the guest room. 10 mins later Johnny and Aisha are layin in bed about to go to sleep. "Johnny you need to be more nice to your parents." Aisha says angrily. "I am nice their just embarrassing and sometimes annoying, like your parents." Johnny says . "Johnny!" Aisha naggs. "Alright, damnit ill be nicer if that’s even a real word goodnight." Johnny says as he rolls over in bed and falls asleep.  
The Next morrning Johnny gets up out of bed and looks outside to see a sunny day. "Good day for murdering." Johnny says as he loads his gun and puts his clothes on. As he finishes changing he hears a large crashing noise from down stairs. "What the hell!" Johnny yells as he runs down stairs and sees His father wearing a pot on his head and with a kitchen knife chasing David. "Die you rebel scum!" Johnny’s dad yells as he chases David. "What the hell are you doing!?" Johnny asks angrly. "Its his pills, their making him crazy, hes having one of his flashbacks." Johnny’s mother says sadly. "Well how the fuck do we stop him?" Johnny asks. "I ussualy just sit him down and give him a blow job." Johnnys mom says. "What the fuck mom!?" Johnny says grossed out. "Whats all that noise down here!?" Aisha asks as she comes down stairs. "My father's having some kind off pill, memory, crazy problem." Johnny says annnoyed. "How do we stop him?" Aisha asks. "you dont wanna know..." Johnny says. "Cant we just kill him!" David asks as he runs from Johnny’s dad. "No, but I have an idea." Johnny says as he grabs his tazer and hits his father causing him to pass out on the floor. "Johnny!” Aisha and Johnny’s mom yell. "Hey at least I didnt kill him call his doctor, and an ambulance."'Johnny says as he begins to help his father up. One hour later Johnny and his family are all at the hospital with his dad siting on a wheel chair. "Thanks for tazing me son." Johnnys dad says calmnly. "No problem dad, just get off those damn pills." Johnny says seriously. "He will, but we’ve decided to leave today, he needs to go home and relax."Johnnys mom says calmnly. “Ok, take care of yourself’s." Johnny says as his parents walk away and the gat family heads to there car. "Your parents are good people, just a little diffrent when I met them." Aisha says calmnly. "They got old esh, but there still who they are trust me, like your parents who hate me." Johnny says grining and causing Aisha to roll her eyes. The End


	56. (The Xbox Kinect):

Its a calmn morning in los santos and Johnny is siting with baby Louis in his room. "Alright kid I’m gonna teach you to count." Johnny says as he takes out a can of bullets. Louis tries to eat one but Johnny stops him. "Hey buddy you dont wanna eat that, trust me." Johnny says as he decides to move the bullets away. "Alright to early for counting...... How about some target practice?" Johnny asks calmly looking at Louis. "Well I’ve officially gone insane, I’m talking to a baby." Johnny says as Louis grabs his nose. "Ow!" Johnny says right before he hears a large crashing noise. "What the hell is that?" Johnny asks as he walks down the steps carrying the Louis in his arms. Johnny walks into the living room to see Aisha holding some sort of remote stick and swinging it around near the tv wich showed a tennis game. Johnny notices the broken bowl on the floor with chips eveywhere. "Esh what the hell are you doing!?" Johnny asks angrily causing Aisha to pause the game. "Tennis with the kinect." Aisha says happily as she goes back to the game and hits the play button. "Ha take that Ramon!" Aisha yells as Johnny carry’s Louis back upstairs. But as Johnny puts Louis on his crib he hears Aisha screaming. Johnny runs down stairs in a panic. "Why are you screaming!?" Johnny asks already annoyed. "Ramon beat me again!"Aisha yells angrily. "It's a game chill the fuck out." Johnny says as he takes the remote from Aisha starting a new game of tennis. "You started a game Johnny! Don't let him win!" Aisha yells as she sits back on the couch. Johnny plays the game fiercely but after a while he gets bored and Just shoots the tv. "Their now it's over." Johnny says as he walks back upstairs and causing Aisha to give him a angry look. The End


	57. (The Family Pet)

It was a peaceful day in los santos and Aisha and Johnny are siting in the kitchen. Esh is trying to convince Johnny that their needs to be a pet in the house. "Johnny please!" Aisha begs. "No! we already have an animal in the house!" Johnny says jokingly. "Our kids are not animals!" Aisha says. "I was talking about you." Johnny says jokingly as Aisha gives him angry look. "Aisha get a sense of humor." Johnny says as he loads his pistol. "Fine, well get a pet, but the kids are helping with it." Johnny says. Aisha runs upstairs excitedly to get the kids. 30 minutes later The gat family is at the pet store."Hey Aisha its you!" Johnny says as he points to a large hamster. "Johnny!" Aisha nags."Oh relax.." Johnny says as he walks over to David and Selena."What the fuck are you looking at?" Johnny asks as he looks inside a cage with a dog inside. "Dad can we take this one!" Selena says as she points to a bald dog. Johnny suddenly makes a strange look like he has seen a ghost. “Fuck no.... that's disgusting." Johnny says as he turns to David’. "What about this one." David says as he points to a miniature Pit bull dog. "Yeah, he'll work." Johnny says as he walks over to the shop owner. "Hey can we get this thing?" Johnny asks. "Sure." The man says as he walks over to the cage. 30 minutes later the gat family has the dog at there house."What are we gonna name it?" Aisha asks. "We could name it killer." Johnny says happily. "No." The others say on sync. "Princess?" Aisha asks. "No, Lets name him spike." David says. "That works.” The family says happily as they look at the dog. The End


	58. (The Blackout)

Its a late Saturday night in los santos and Aisha is in the bathroom curling her hair. "Johnny's gonna love my hair!" Aisha says happily as she begins to place the hot curler on her head when suddenly the lights go out along with the curler. "Who turned out the lights!?" Aisha yells as she hears Johnny running up the stairs and open the bathroom door. "Damnit esh what did you do?!, I was watching the gun father!" Johnny says angrily. "It wasn't me I was making my hair beautiful." Aisha says happily as she try’s to swing her hair but accidently swings it at her face covering her eyes. "Your gonna have a lot more work to do." Johnny says jokingly causing Aisha give him an angry look. Johnny goes into Louis's room and grabs him from his crib then goes to check on Selena and David. "You two still alive?” Johnny asks as David and Selena walk out there rooms. "Were Fine but what happend to the fucking power?!" Selena asks. "Was it mom trying to do kareoke again?" David asks. "Supprisingly no, I think some kind of wire broke or somthing just grab some flash lights and get everyone to the living room." Johnny says as he searches for his pistol. "What about you?" Selena asks. "I'm going to see if were the only ones without power." Johnny says as he hands Louis to David, grabs his pistol and carefully walks down the stairs and out the front door. Johnny walks outside to see the whole city seems to be somewhat in the dark not a single light on, except for the stars in the sky. "Kenzie's gonna freak......" Johnny says thinking about how Kenzie is handling herself without her handy computer. Suddenly Johhny hears a ruffling in the bushes. "What the hell?" Johnny whispers as he aims his pistol into the darkness not knowing what is out there. "Help!" Some one yells as Johnny lowers his pistol and looks at the bush to see Troy stuck on some sort of branch. "Troy!?, Is that you?" Johnny asks. "No shit, help me!" Troy says as Johnny somehow fires at the branch without hitting Troy. "Thanks, I Owe you one." Troy says as he gets up. "No problem, Why the fuck are you here?" Johnny asks. "Well the power went out at my house so I decided to walk across the block to your house to see if you still had any power." Troy says. "Well as you can see I dont." Johnny says calmly. "Great...." Troy says sarcasticly. "Im gonna find my way home, good luck Johnny." Troy says as he walks away and stumbles in the darkness. "He’s gonna get himself killed..." Johnny says as he finds his way back to his house. Johnny opens the door to see a base ball bat swinging at his face knocking him down. "Robber! You won't get the kids!" Aisha yells. "I am not a fucking robber its your damn husband!" Johnny yells. Aisha realizes what she's done and helps Johnny up and leads him to the family room. They enter the room to see candles lit and the family siting on the couch. Selena is holding Louis while David is trying to get spike from eating the Canndles. "Mom by kids I hope you actually meant us and not the food in the fridge." Selena says calmnly. "Off course I meant you!" Aisha naggs. "Will you two shut up, Its not helping the situation." Johnny says sternly. Johnny brakes free from Aisha and walks over to the couch. "Spike dont be a dumb ass!" Johnny says as he drags the dog to his little house on the floor. "Here." Johnny says as he puts the dog down gently and hands Davids his pistol. "Johnny!" Aisha naggs. "Relax he knows how to use it, Were gonna need a lot more than one pistol to guard this place." Johnny says as he walks over to the hand painted family portrait that David had made in kindergarten wich was hanging on the wall. Johnny takes the photo down to reveal a pass code lock. Johnny entered the code wich reveals two red buttons. One is labeled self distruct sequence and the other is labeled, Incase of World world 3 , a zombie appocolypse, The purge, or mad clowns attack. "Well shit I guess this counts." Johnny says as he presses the button causing it to dissaper as he hangs up the portrait. Suddenly The book case on the side of the room turns revealing Guns straped on clips. Multiple parts of the wall flip to reveal guns clipped everywhere even the bowl of fake fruit on the table somehow turned into a bowl of grenades. “Johnny how many guns did you put in our house!?" Aisha yells. "A lot more than you think." Johnny says as he throws Aisha a Uzi and grabs a loaded ak47. "Oh god what are you up to..." Aisha says worried. "Relax esh just guarding the house." Johnny says as he is about to aim his gun out the window when suddenly the lights turn on. "Thank god..." Aisha says as Selena hands Louis to her and walks upstairs with David and spike. "Oh well so much for shoot first ask questions later." Johnny says as he puts the guns away as esh gives him an angry look. The End


	59. (Mr Snuggles)

Its a late night in los santos and Johnny is getting in bed with Aisha and mr snuggles or as Johnny called him the "devil bear". "Aisha your a grown woman you don't need that damn bear to sleep." Johnny says annoyed as he gets into bed."Mr snuggles is apart of the family hes like a fourth child to me, Ive had him science I was a little girl and I’m grateful that Kenzie was able to fix him up." Aisha says happily. “ It’s a teddy bear what the fuck did she do to it?" Johnny asks. "Oh she just gave him some karate techniques, security stuff, and some weapons inside just in case." Aisha says as she hugs the bear. Johnny stares at her uncomfortable. "What kind of weapons?" Johnny asks. "Um I know kenzie said something about laser blaster arms..." Aisha says but is cut off by Johnny."Look Aisha I’m supposed to be the only violent weapon guy in the immediate family, besides I think its possessed by the devil!" Johnny says angrily. “Johnny this bear is part of our family now and you have to accept that." Aisha says as she places the bear between her and Johnny. “Whatever goodnight." Johnny says as he turns in bed away from the bear. 10 minutes later Johnny wakes up to see the bear running around like a physco. "What the fuck are you doing?" Johnny asks as he reaches for his baseball bat and trys to hit the bear but misses him. The bear jumps up and trys to claw Johnny in the face. “Not today motherfucker!" Johnny says as he hits the bear with the bat sending him flying across the room. He then tackles the bare causing them both to roll out the room and down the stairs. The bear somehow pushes Johnny and begins to get out his laser balsters but Johnnny quickly bashes him with the base ball bat repeatedly. “Crazy Ass Bear!" Johnny says as he hits the bear breaking it into small pieces. Johnny takes the bat upstairs and climbs into the bed. The next Day Johnny wakes up to hear Aisha screaming in horror. "Who's breaking into my house!?" Johnny asks as he storms down stairs with his pistol. Johnny sees Aisha carrying Louis with David and Selena looking at the remains of Mr.Snuggles. “How could this happen?" Aisha asks sadly as she looks at the wreck on the floor." He must have fell down the stairs." Johnny lies as he picks up the remains. "Dont worry esh I know the perfect way to handle this." Johnny says calmly. Later that day Aisha, Selena, Louis, David, and Johnny are giving mr snuggles a viking funeral at the river. Johnny lights a the small wooden sail boat carrying mr Snuggles remains and places it into the water. “Isnt that my old toy sail boat?" David asks. "It was, But its a sacrifice for mr Snuggles." Johnny says calmly as he gives David a just go with it look. The boat begins flowing down the river towards the woods. Aisha begins bailing her eyes out as she hugs Johnny for comfort. "Its ok esh, mr snuggles is in a beter place now, I think...." Johnny says traling off. "At least we have each other." Aisha says wiping a tear from her eye. Everyone is about to go to the car when a large explosion goes off causing them to turn around. They see the ship is consumed by flames and some sort of fire cracker Is launched I n the air and explodes. The explosion shows a teddy bear floating in the air. "Aww Johnny thats so sweet." Aisha says happily as she hugs Johnny. Selena and David stare at the fire works in shock. "You know he broke it right?" David whispers to Selena "Of course I know Who else would smash a toy bear to bits, just dont let mom find out." Selena whispers as she carrying Louis. They both walk to the car leaving Johnny and esh staring at the fireworks. The End


	60. (The New Neighbors)

Its a late night in los santos and Aisha has throw a party to honor there new neighbors the Archers. “Are you sure there coming?" Johnny asks as he is siting on the couch watching murder brawl VII. "Yes I’m sure they seem like very nice people." Aisha says clamnly as she sets the “dinner" on the table. "You said the same thing about Burt and look what happend to him.." Johnny says trailing off. "Burt died in a house fire!" Aisha yells angrily. "I know and he deserved it, he was an asshole!" Johnny yells. Suddenly the door bell rings interupting there fight. Aisha quickly runs to the door and opens it to see the archer family wating outside. "Hi, welcome to our home." Aisha says as she leads the Archer family to the living room. "Johnny, Are neighbors are here." Aisha says as Johnny gets up of the couch. "Hey, Im Johnny gat, you’ve met my wife already Aisha.” Johnny says calmnly. "Woah, woah wait, your Johnny Gat!, Your like my third hero.” Archer says as he hugs Johnny. "Archer get off of him!, Sorry he’s a little to excited!" Lana says as she grabs her idiot husband and tosses him on to the ground. "Its ok just dont do it again, or ill kill you." Johnny says sternly as Archer gets up. "I’m Sterling Archer but please just call me Archer and this is my wife Lana, And our kids Mark and Abijean." Archer says calmnly. "Nice to meet you, your house is lovely." Lana says calmnly as she looks around. "Mr. Gat is it true you kill people?" Mark asks. "Yeah, but only bad guys, most of the time, or anyone who gets in my way."Johnny says. "Ok everyone lets go to the kitchen the kids are already in their and dinners ready." Aisha says nervously as she leads everyone to there seats. As the familys sit Archer begins to stare at the "Dinner" wich is being served. "Um I’m not trying to be rude but, what the hell is that?" Archer asks nervously. " Yeah, it kinda looks like a dead dog." Abijean says calmnly as Lana gives her a angry look. "Holy Shit!" Johnny yells as he begins to look around the house to search for spike. He sees him siting on the steps eating a steak. "Oh thank god." David and Johnny say as Johnny sits down with Aisha giving Johnny a angry look. "Its not the dog Johnny!, Its my grandma Ruth’s old recepie for cooked raccoon ." Aisha says calmnly. "Um I think its alive." Lana says as she reaches for her gun. "No way it cant be alive..." Aisha says but is cut off by the three legged raccoon jumping up and crawling. "Ahhh!!" Aisha screams as Lana, Archer, and Johnny take out there guns and begin fireing at the racoon. "Die you zombie asshole Die!!!!" Archer yells as he shoots the racoon in the head. Finnaly after about 130 bullets fired at the racoons head The seemingly undead animal is killed and the kids are hiding in the living room except for Louis who is being held by Aisha who hid elsewhere during the disaster. "Is everyone ok!?" Johnny asks as he looks around the kitchen. "We’re fine." The kids yell as they try to come in the kitchen. “No no kids dont come in here, um its a big mess." Lana says as she keeps the kids in the living room. "Where the hell is my wife?" Johnny asks. "I think I saw her run in the pantry." Archer says calmnly as Johnny opens the pantry door to see aisha holding Louis. "Aisha get out of there its over we killed your zombie racoon." Johnny says as Aisha climbs out the pantry with Louis. She looks at her table to see a dead racoon, Food and bullet holes all over the place. "Im so sorry this happend." Aisha apologizes to Lana. "Its ok honey we deal with shit like this all the time." Lana says calmnly. "Really?" Johnny asks. "Well not the same stuff, but usually its bad, really bad..." Lana says looking away. "I guess you could say we live in the Danger Zone!” Archer says loudly. "Shut up." Lana says as she punches him in the arm. "Geez, relax Lana just trying to lighten the mood." Archer says calmnly. "Archer their is a dead zombie raccoon on the table, nothing will "lighten" the mood." Lana says tiredly. "Oh well ill just put somthing in the oven..." Aisha says but is cut off. "No!" Everyone yells in unison. "Lets just order take out ." Lana says calmnly as she gives Johnny the house phone. "Alright." Aisha says as she walks into the living room and everyone sighs with relife. "Chinese or pizza?" Johnny asks. "Chinese.” Lana says as she walks to the living room. Johnny begins dialing the Chinese restaurant while Archer try’s to clean up the mess. "Lana? Lana?" Archer asks but she ignores him and keeps talking to Aisha. “Lannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Archer yells loudly. "What!?" Lana yells angrily from the living room. "Where do I put this?" Archer asks as he picks up the dead raccoon. "Jesus Archer just take it outside and burn it.” Lana says as Archer walks out the room leaving Johnny alone in the kitchen. The End


	61. (The Bully’s)

Story takes place in the past when the kids were in elementary school. It’s a windy day in los santos and Selena and David just got home from school but David ran inside screaming. "What now!" Johnny yells seeing David running inside. "Some boys at school keep trying to beat me up!" David says causing Aisha to run over to David with the first aid kit and Johnny. "Did they hurt you?" Aisha asks. "No I did what daddy taught me." David says. Aisha looks up at Johnny worried he taught him how to kill. "And what exactly did he teach you?" Aisha asks putting her hands on her hips. "To kick them in the nuts." David says. Aisha sighs in relief while Johnny grabs his pistol. "Lets go get those fuckers!" Johnny yells as he walks with David, Selena and Aisha to the car. 30 minutes later they are at David’s and Selena’s school. The gat family sit anxiously outside the princlipals office. "Fuck it im kicking the door down!" Johnny yells as he raises his foot. when suddenly he hears. March! March! March! down the hallway. "What the fuck are you doing here!?” Johnny asks as he sees Troy, Shaundi, Alicia Ryan and Max. "Max is getting bullied." Troy says looking sad. "David is being bullied to!" Aisha says. "Well, I guess were gonna have to find out who's been fucking with our kids." Johnny says. obviously pissed off. Luckly before he dose something violent the principal opens the door. "Gat Family can come in now." he says. "Fuck that all of us are going in, kids stay outside.” Johnny says grabing Troy and draging him in with Shaundi and Aisha following. They all sit down infront of the principal. "So what seems to be the problem?" the principal asks."Our kids are being bullied at school they told us." Johnny and Troy say in unison. “I must let you know their is no bullying in the school." the principal says. Johnny gets up angrily. "You calling my kid a liar!? I mean Troy’s kid sure but my kid!!" Johnny says reaching for his pistol. "No not at all, all im saying is that the bullying must be going on without us knowing." the principal says causing Johnny to sit back down. "Well your doing great at your job." Shaundi says sarcastically. “Dont worry, we will find out who is bullying the kids and then call you." the principal says. "So your telling me your gonna let our kids get beat up, grab the kids who did it when its over, and then call us to take him to a hospital?!" Johnny asks. "No, the kids wont get beat up...." the principal says but Johnny cuts him off. "Good, cause if these kids have so much as a scratch on them I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and it will not be pretty." Johnny says as he gets the others and walks out the principals office. Two days after the familys met the principal the bully’s still weren’t caught until late after school one day. The house phone rang and Aisha ran to get it leaving the stove on. She runs to the phone but hears Selena talking to her friend. "Selena get the hell of the phone I’m getting a call!" Aisha yells. Johnny runs upstairs to get the phone from Selena. After three seconds of screaming Johnny comes down stairs. "The line is clear." Johnny says as Aisha picks up the call. Johnny notices the stove on fire and runs over with a fire estinguisher. Johnny sets out the fire while Aisha is on the phone. She hangs up just as Johnny finishes putting the fire out. "Johnny we have to get to the school now!" Aisha yells turning around to see Johnny with a fire estinguisher over the stove and seeing her meal covered in foam. "My lasagna!" Aisha yells. "Screw the lazanga!" Johnny yells grabbing Aisha putting her on his back and carrying her upstairs to get Selena. Twenty minutes later the family is at the school and sees Troy’s family arriving at the school too.” Panic! panic! panic!" Troy yells as he marches up the school steps. "No time for that Troy!" Shaundi yells running past Troy with Alycia and Ryan accidentally knocking Troy down the stairs. "Pain! pain pain!" Troy says as he tumbles down the stairs while the rest of his family and Johnny’s make there way to the principlas office. Five minutes later everyone is at the nurses office with the principal. Troy mannaged to pick himself up and get there one minute late. Johnny walks up to the principal grabbing his shirt. "You said they wouldnt get hurt!" Johnny yells pushing the principal back against the wall. "Their not, the bullys are the ones hurt." the principal says as everyone runs in to see Max and David are ok not a scratch on them. but the there are three boys injured lying in beds. “David saw the boys pushing Max and jumped in to protect him, Two of them have broken arms and one has a concussion. One of the teachers who witnessed the fight described it as and I quote “One of the most brutal displays of violence he’s ever seen from a child". The principal says. Everyone looks in shock at the boys then at there kids. "Thats my boy!" Johnny yells happily giving his son a smile and hug causing Aisha to slap herself in the face. Her biggest fear was coming true, her son had seemingly inherited Johnny’s violence. The End.


	62. (Another Family Vacation Part 1)

It was a late night in los santos and Aisha had planned a family vacation to Aruba. Selena and Aisha were very excited unlike Johnny, David and probaly Louis. "Aisha why Aruba!? That place sucks, remeber what happened on our honeymoon?!" Johnny asks as he packs his luggage. "Johnny! It will be fun, plus Louis will have a great experience!" Aisha says. "Aisha he wont remeber anything! His brain is the size of an acorn!" Johnny says as he puts his pistols, and ak47 into a suitcase. Aisha looks over at his suitcase. “Johnny we can't bring guns on an airplane!" Aisha nags. "Oh yes we can, unless they want to end up dead." Johnny says with an evil grin. “Johnny!" Aisha yells. "Well at least im not the one packing all the useless junk!" Johnny yells. "These are essentials!" Aisha says pointing to her huge suitcase bag. "Oh really." Johnny says as he walks over and opens the luggage bag. A large amount of Make up falls out of the suit case. "Why the fuck do you need all this makeup?!" Johnny asked annoyed. "So I can look pretty." Aisha says happily as she admires her self in the mirror. "We're gonna need a hell lot of more make up....." Johnny says training off causing to Aisha give him an angry look. Meanwhile David and Selena are also packing there suitcases. "Omg! I am soo excited! That place is full of hot boys!" Selena yells happily. David is also packing his suit case while hes talking to Max on the phone. "Your going on vacation to?" David asks Max. “Yeah supprise vacation, wish me luck." Max says. "Good luck." David says as he hangs up the phone and throws it into the suitcase. Two hours later the gat family is all packed up and in the car. "Everyone alive back there?" Johnny asks as he turns around to see Selena, David but dosent notice the empty carseat. “Yep." Selena and David reply. "Ok lets go!" Aisha yells as Johnny starts driving down the road. Two minutes later Aisha's face turns pale. "We forgot Louis!" Aisha yells . "What?.........oh god." Johnny says as he realizes what Aisha had said. “Fuuuck!!!!!" Johnny yells in anger as he swerves the car around and drives to the house. Four minutes later the car is back on the road with Louis inside. "Lets turn on some driving music!" Aisha says happily as she turns on the radio. The song miley cyrus F.U. comes on. "Ohh this is my jam!!!"Aisha cheers as she turns up the volume. "Damnit Aisha the babys sleeping!" Johnny says as she begins singing. "Youuuu Did what you wanted to dooooo!, and now im crying! cryinnnng!" Aisha sings. "Your gonna be road kill if you don't stop singing!" Johnny says as he shuts of the radio. "Johnny I was singing!" Aisha says angrily. "Why do you think I turned off the radio!" Johnny says as Louis suddenly starts crying. "For fucks sake!" Johnny says as he turns around to check on Louis. He sees David is sleeping and Selena listening to her IPhone. "Selena!" Johnny yells but sees she dosent respond. He reaches over the seat and unplugs her headphones. "Johnny keep your hands on the wheel!" Aisha yells as she takes control of the wheel. "Daddy I’m listening to pizza!" Selena yells. "So what!? Look just put a passafier in your brothers mouth!" Johnny yells. Selena puts the passafier in Louis’s mouth causing him to be quiet. "Finnaly some peace and quiet!" Johnny says as he takes control of the wheel. Selena plugs her earplugs back in whlie Aisha sticks her head out the window to feel the breeze. Three hours later after getting into the airport and fighting with the security at the luggage checkout, the gat family has entered their plane and are flying to Aruba. "Isn’t this so exciting!?" Aisha Asks Johnny in excitmet. Johnny turns to her giving her a bored look. "Yeah im dying of excitement, literally." Johnny says as he taps the suitcase under his feet wich holds his ak47. "At least we brought Maggie with us." Johnny says grining at the suitcase. Aisha gives him a confused look. "You named it Maggie?" Aisha asks. "Yep." Johnny says as he looks out the window. A day or two later after a long, boring plane ride the gat family supprisingly made it to Aruba. The family is now in there Three bedroom suite at the hotel. Suddenly they hear "Hotel! Hotel! Hotel!" shouts from the hallway. "Fuck..." Johnny says says as he opens the hotel door to see Troy, Shaundi, Ryan, Alycia, Max, standing their with the twin babys in a stroller. "Why the fuck are you here?" Johnny asks annoyed. "We're on vacation, duhhhh." Shaundi says happily. "This vacation has taken one hell of a bite out of my pay check." Troy says sadly. "Oh quit complaining, what room do you guys have?" Johnny asks. "We're in the room right next to you." Shaundi says as she lets her kids inside their room. "Great...." Johnny says to himself. Aisha walks up to Shaundi "Oh my gosh! We have to go out together while we are here." Aisha says excitedly. "Thats sounds great!" Shaundi says happily. Johnny knows that Aisha’ is planing a "Dinner party" and quickly interrupts the conversation. "Yeah well do it tomrow bye." Johnny says as he closes the front door. Aisha looks at Johnny while he walks into his room and slams the door shut. To be continued.....


	63. ( Another Family Vacation Part 2)

The next day Johnny wakes up and quickly gets out of bed and walks into the main room. He sees Aisha in a bathing suit and an empty beach bag siting on the couch watching tv while Louis is in his bathing suit whlie laying in his mini crib. "Ughhhhh, Aisha why did we come here again.?" Johnny asks annoyed. Aisha gives him a angry look. "Vacation!" Aisha yells. "Ughhhhh." Johnny says as he goes to get breakfeast. He opens the fridge to see it empty. "Aisha you forgot to pack the food we got from the store!" Johnny says annoyed as he walks up to Aisha. “I unpacked it....." Aisha says trailing off. "Aisha!" Johnny yells. "It was one loaf of bread!" Aisha yells. "Fuck it, good thing I brought the emergecy food." Johnny says as he pulls out to mini collers from his luggage. Johnny loads the food into the fridge while Aisha walks back to the couch and sits with Louis. Selena and David run out there room in bathing suits. "Where the fuck are you going?" Johnny asked as he stops Selena and David. "We're going to the pool you know do some sighting seeing, mabey meet boys..." Selena says but trails off causing David to roll his eyes. "We should all go as a family!" Aisha says happily as she gets of the couch. “Do we have to? their big kids they can take care of themselves can’t they?”Johnny asks aggressively. Aisha gives him an angry look. "Johnny its a family vacation! Now lets go!" Aisha says as she grabs Louis and the beach bag. She walks over to Johnny but trips and throws the Louis. Luckily Johnny catches Louis just in time. "First of all that bag is empty, second I’m going to take our son before you kill him.” Johnny says as he sits on the couch with the Louis. Twelve minutes later after Aisha packed all there "supplies" in beach bags and gave it Selena and David’. Johnny reluctantly hands Louis to Aisha as he grabs a beach bag. Aisha suddenly starts grinning. "Johnny we should invite Troy's family to come with us!" Aisha says happily as she writes a note but Johnny quickly runs over to her and covers her mouth. "Fuck no, let them get there on there own."Johnny whispers as he leads Aisha outside with the kids and closes/locks the door. Ten minutes later while Johnny and his family are walking down to the outdoor pool, Shaundi is knocking on there front door violently. "Johnny! Johnny are you in there!?" She yells. A neighbor comes out of there room. "Quite down you old bat!" The man yells causing Shaundi to flip the man off. "Fuck you hipster!" Shaundi yells as she raises her pistol towards the man causing him close the door in fear. Troy walks outside his room to check on Shaundi. “What was that about?" Troy asks. "Oh nothing just some asshole." Shaundi says as she examines the door. "Johnny always says if no ones answers the door at first you have to use force!" Shaundi yells as she slowly backs away from the door. "Shaundi what do you mean by use for..." Troy says but he is cut off by Shaundi kicking the door open. Shaundi grins to her self as she walks inside. Troy stands back in shock. "Where did you learn to do that?" Troy asks. "Karate calss." Shaundi says as she looks at the table to see a note. "Dear Shaundi we are going to the outdoor pool, we'd be more than happy if you came, well I would im not sure about Johnny or the kids, anyway well be down by the pool come if you want. Ps: Bring food. Love: Aisha" Shaundi reads. Troy walks over to Shaundi and reads the note. "Troy start packing were going to the pool." Shaundi says as she walks back into their room. Fourteen minutes later Johnny, Aisha, Selena, David and Louis are in a Hut near the pool that they rented out. Selena sees a calendar with a hot guy picture and runs to admire it. But Johnny takes out his scilenced pistol and shoots the calendar multiple times turning it to shreds."Daddy he was hot!" Selena yells. "You need help!, Your turning into Shaundi!!" Johnny yells in anger. "Ughh your runining my life!" Selena yells . "Dont you talk to me like that young lady! I brought you into this world dont make me take you out of it!" Johnny yells as Selena runs out of the hut. Aisha grabs Johnny’s arm. "Johnny go after!" Aisha yells. "Fuck no tell David to.." Jhonny says as he looks around to see David has vanished. "You've got to be fucking kiding me." Johnny says as he loads his pistol as he walks out the hut. "Ill go with you!" Aisha says but Johnny stops her. "No stay with the baby before we lose him to, ill get David, and look for Selena, if im not back by the time Shaundi gets here tell her to look for selena." Johnny says as he runs out of the hut. He begins searching for the kids when he sees David walk into the bathroom. Johnny runs inside and grabs David’. "Why would you run off like that!?, are you out of your damn mind!?" Johnny yells. "Dad I just went to find max..." David says. "Look you to can make out later right now we need to find your sister!" Johnny says as he drags David outside. Johnny and David both begin searching for Selena and see her siting with a drunk boy at a bar. "Stay here, ill go get her." Johnny says as he walks past David and runs into Selena, Hey get away from my daughter!" Johnny yells as he punches the man in the face. "Daddy! Why!?" Selena yells. "He’s a punk, you deserve beter." Johnny says as he drags her outside to David. Johnny drags the children back to the hut to see Aisha, Louis, and all of Shaundi’s family waiting. “Their you are." Aisha says. "Ughh I cant wait to get out of here." Johnny says as he sits in a chair. "Wake me up when somthing exciting happens." Johnny says as he puts a magazine over his head and falls asleep. Three hours later Johnny wakes up on the couch of the hotel room. "What the fuck happend!?" Johnny asks looking up to see his family and Shaundi’s family towering over him. What happened?"Johnny asks again as he stands up. "Oh nothing we just might have been kicked out of the pool...." Aisha says looking away suspiciously. "Aisha, what did you do?!" Johnny yells in anger."Well there was a food stand and I might have ran into it...." Aisha says trailing off. Johnny reaches for his pistol but realizes its gone. "We're the fucks my gun!?” Johnny asks in anger and horror. "The security guards took it." Troy says as Johnny runs to his room. He walks out of his room. He walks out his room holding a ak47. "Johnny what are you doing?" Aisha says worried. "Im geting my gun back." Johnny says sternly but Aisha stops him. "After we go out for dinner." Aisha says as she brings Johnny and the rest of the family to the car. To be continued...


	64. ( Another Family Vacation Part 3)

Ten minutes later Johnny and Shaundi’s family’s are all together at a resturant next to the hotel. Johnny had jumped out of the car and grabed his guns back from security right before they left the hotel. Now they are all siting in booths at the restaurant called Shelly's: grill and BBQ, "We kill em and grill em!" Is there logo. "Isnt this exciting?!" Aisha asks happily. "Not really, we could just do this shit at home!" Johnny says annoyed. "I know, But were in Aruba! A happy place were no one sells drugs, or gangs live!" Aisha says. "Aisha... the gangs are the fun part..... if they werent selling drugs I wouldn’t need to kill them and life would be boring." Johnny says leaning back in his chair as Aisha gives him a angry look. "He has a point, if we didnt kill criminals then we wouldn't be able to afford this trip." Troy says. "So how long are we gonna fucking be here anyway?" Johnny asks Aisha. "Oh tomorrows are last day." Aisha says. "Us to!" Shaundi says. “Great..” Johnny says as their dinner arrives at the table. "Oh food!" Aisha says happily as she begins to chow down on her cheese burger. Everone else begins eating when Troy begins talking. "So I was driving my police car when I see another car speeding down the road with a Tennessee license plate. I pull them over and walk up to the car and say... "Hello Mrs. are you from Tennessee cause your the only ten I see!" Troy says as he begins laughing. Everyone gives him a blank look. "That was lame Troy." Johnny says rolling his eyes. “Oh I have a joke what did the farmer say to the cow?” Aisha asks. “I don’t know esh what did he ask.” Johnny asks. “He asked him. Hey do you eat ass as well as you eat grass!” Aisha says as she being laughing hysterically while the whole table just stares giving her what the fuck look while Johnny slaps himself in the face in disappointment. "Oh my god.” Johnny says to himself as he along with everyone else goes back to eating their food. Twenty minutes later after everyone finished there food and returned to there hotel rooms and Aisha was still hungry. "Aisha how the fuck are you still hungry?!" Johnny asks. "I only had Two cheese burgers!" Aisha says. "Whatever im going to bed goodnight!" Johnny says as he hops in bed leaving Aisha and Louis the only two people awake in the hotel room. Aisha suddenly has an idea pop in her head and as she puts Louis to sleep. "Johnny wont mind if I order room service would he?" Aisha asks Louis. The baby shakes his head in a "No" formation. "That counts as yes!" Aisha says happily as she puts Louis in his crib and runs to the hotel rooms phone. She dials the room service number and listens to it ring. "Hello room service how may I help you?" The operator asks. "Ill take three cinnamon buns, two ice cream sundaes, one pack chocolate chip cookies, and four Large brownie sundaes to room 202." Aisha says happily. "And who am I putting down for this bill?” The operator asks. "Johnny gat.” Aisha says grining. "As you wish. your order should be there in Eleven minutes." The operator says as aisha hangs up the phone. The next day Johnny wakes up jumping out of bed and aiming his pistol all around the room. "Die motherfuckers!" He yells as he fires the silenced pistol at the wall. He suddenly realizes it was all just a nightmare. "Woops, that might be noticable." Johnny says as he looks around the room to find somthing to cover the bullet whole. Johnny sees some tape and places a patch of it and on the wall where the whole is. "Thats beter." Johnny says as he looks at the wall. Suddenly he hears someone scream. “Holy shit!" In the living room. "Finnaly some excitment on this vacation." Johnny thinks to himself as he grabs another pistol and runs out his room. "We're is he!? Where is the bastard!?" Johnny yells as he runs out the room triping into David and knocking him on the ground. "Owww." David moans in pain/anger as he hits the floor. Johnny looks around the room to see a whole bunch of dirty dishes, some food splatterd around the room, Louis under the table with a lollipop, and Selena leaning over Aisha who is lying on the couch looking stuffed and trying to eat the last of crumbs of her plate. "C'mon just a little bit more.." Aisha says trying to eat the crumbs. "Aisha! What the fuck happend!?" Johnny asks as he puts his pistols down. "I... I umm called for room service..." Aisha says tiredly/suspicously. Johnny gives Aisha a angry look. “You could have at least saved us some.” Johnny says as the door bell rings. Johnny slowly opens the door to see a waiter. "Here's your bill Mr.Gat." The waiter says as he hands Johnny a piece of paper and runs away. Johnny walks back in with the paper, the paper suddenly unfolds into a large check that stretches across the room. "Im not paying for that." Johnny says as he rolls up the paper and throws into Shaundi’s room. Johnny grabs his luggage and begins packing his things. "Pack your things kids were leaving." Johnny says as he loads his pistol. Two hours later the whole gat family had packed there bags and were boarding a plane back to los santos with Shaundi’s family. "Finnaly we get to get the fuck out of here." Johnny says as he sits in his seat Aisha gives him a sad look. "Its ok esh well come back someday." Johnny says tryig to cheer her up but looking away suspiciously. "Really!" Aisha yells in excitment. "Sure..." Johnny says trailning off he puts his arm around Aisha as the plane begins to take off. The End


	65. (The Neighborhood Brawl)

Its a late night in los santos and Johnny and Aisha cant sleep do to a large amount of yelling outside. "Johnny go see what the hell is going on there!" Aisha says angrily. "Ok, but if you hear gun shots its just me killing people." Johnny says as he grabs his ak47 and his glasses and walks outside in his pajamas. As he walks outside Johnny sees Archer and Lana arguring with a crowd of what seemed to be hobos with pitchforks. "What the hell is going on here!?" Johnny asks as he walks over to Archer who is standing infront the mob. "These crazy ass hobos followed me home from work and they keeping calling me a Poacher!" Archer yells angrily. "Why the hell would they think that?" Johnny asks. "Because Archer’s mother Malory had some other agents take down a bunch of cultist trying to start a purge, sadly they were all in the local wilderness support group. They tracked down one of are buildings and followed the first person they saw leave and now these guys wont leave us alone." Lana says angrily. "Damn that sucks." Johnny says as members of the crowd begin to pull out guns. "Oh shit! Get down now!" Johnny yells as the trio rush for cover as bullets begin to fly. Most of the group ran away in fear while ten stayed behind. "Lana are you sure they killed all the cultists?" Archer asks. "No ten got away, that must be the last of them." Lana says as she loads her gun. "Ok, I got the four on the left Archer you get the three assholes on the right and Lana you get the three in the middle on 3. 1, 2 3!!" Johnny yells as he and the others begin return fire. "Get some you sons of bitchess! Get sommeeee!!" Lana yells as she kills multiple cultists. "Wow, thats one hell of a wife you got there." Johnny says calmly. "Thank you, shes a keeper like your wife." Archer says as he fires his gun killing two of the cultists. “Well if you like it when your wife nearly burns down the house or brings back the dead while making dinner then yes, seriously though she’s not that bad." Johnny says as he finishes of the remaning cultists. The trio gets up to see all the cultists dead and the other neighbors running outside. "Johnny are you ok?" Aisha asks worried as she walks out carrying a baseball bat. "Im fine, you missed the party though.” Johnny says as he puts his gun away. "Are you guys able to clean this up while I go to bed?" Johnny asks. "Off course were the reason they came here in the first place, sorry about all that." Lana says as she dials 911 and Johnny walks back inside with Aisha. “We’ve only been here two weeks and were already being attacked at are own home." Archer says annoyed. "Archer our lives are full of danger it’s kinda part of the package. " Lana says calmly. "Could you say were in a zone of danger!?" Archer yells as Lana rolls her eyes. "You are so stupid.” Lana says as she kisses Archer right as the police arrive. The End


	66. (The Cat Catastrophe)

It's a cool day in Los santos and Johnny is drinking saints flow while watching tv when he hears a cat meow outside the door. "Motherfucker!" Johnny yells as he walks to the door. "Johnny why are you yelling?" Aisha asks. "It's Earl’s damn cat again she won't shut the hell up." Johnny says angrily as he opens the door and sees a old gray cat outside. As Johnny looks at the cat Aisha starts singing and dancing to Work by Rihanna. This distracts Johnny making him look upstairs accidentally allowing the cat to walk in right as he closes the door. The cat walks into the living room as Johnny walks up stairs into their bedroom to see Aisha singing "See me doing work, work, work, work, work." Johnny then turns the tv off and says "But you ain't got no job, Job, job, job, job." Johnny mimics causing Aisha to give him a angry look and is about to say something to Johnny when a scream erupts from down stairs. “What the fuck is going on?!" Johnny yells as he runs down stairs with Aisha. They come down stairs to see Selena David and Louis in his baby crib all looking at a cats body which is laying on its side in the middle of the floor. "Jesus Christ what the hell happened!? Which one of you killed it?!" Johnny asks as he looks at all three of the kids. "Louis is a toddler he can't hurt a fly and Selena and I just walked in and we found her like this." David says as spike comes in from outside and growls at the dead cats body. "Thank god." Aisha says as Johnny pokes the cats body with his pistol. "Yep she's dead alright by the looks of it she had a heart Attack." Johnny says as the family looks at him in surprise."What? I took some medical classes during high school it's not that unnatural." Johnny says. "That's ironic seeing as how you kill people, but what are we gonna do with her?"Aisha asks worried as Johnny picks up the dead body with gloves. "Relax Aisha I have to get rid of dead body's all the time will just wait till it gets dark and throw her back in Earl’s yard, It be like she died there." Johnny says calmly as he puts the cats body hidden outside. Two hours later it's dark outside and Johnny is about to throw the cat into the neighbors yard while the family watches from a safe distance except for Aisha who is right next to him. "Be careful." Aisha whispers. "Aisha I got Th..." Johnny says as he trips while holding his silenced pistol causing him to accidentally shoot Earl’s fire work shed setting off all of the fireworks. "Run Just run." Johnny whispers quickly as he throws the cat into the burning shed before he and Aisha run back to the house. Later that night Aisha and Johnny are laying in bed about to go to sleep. "Johnny you almost burnt Earl’s back yard down!" Aisha nags. "No you did, you made me trip and that's what caused it. Anyway relax they think it was just a normal freak fire because the cats body was found near the fire and the city's already pissed Earl had illegal fire works so he has enough to worry about he will never know what really happened." Johnny says as he lays down causing Aisha to roll her eyes then go to sleep. The End


	67. (The Instagram Post)

Its a sunny day in los santos and Johnny is out with the boss dealing with some crazy drug addicts who were atacking a local saints safe house. As the duo finishes up on the remaning addicts Johnny’s phone goes off. "What is it?" The boss asks. "Dont know." Johnny says as he shoots one of the addicts in the head. He sees a text from Aisha. "Look at Selena’s new post on instagram!" Johnny reads as he opens his phone texts. He looks at Selena’s instagram to see a new pic of her making out with her boyfriend who was shirtless on the counter. "Oh my god, boss I gotta head home to kill my daughter can you take care of this without me?" Johnny asks. "Yeah ill be fine, but dont literally kill her." The boss says as he loads his ak47. "No promises." Johnny says as he runs to his car and speeds away. Ten minutes later Johnny is finnaly home and runs inside to see Aisha scolding Selena in the living room with Louis in his crib and David watching in amusement. "Selena Gat are you out of your damn mind?!" Aisha asks angry. "No im not mom!" Selena yells. "Oh really?! Then why did you post that picture!?" Aisha yells. "Yeah why the fuck did you do that?" Johnny asks as he walks in the living room. "Because I wanted to, Whats so bad about the picture?!" Selena asks. "A lot!!, One of your boobs is hanging out of your braw, your hand is inappropriately placed on your boyfriends jeans where you can see the outline of his throbbing erection, And it makes you look like a gas station whore!" Aisha yells angrily. "Actually mom, there not called that anymore their called hookers." David says calmly as Johnny gives him a strange look. "Shut up David’." Aisha says angrily. "Your mom didnt mean that, but how did you... fuck it I dont wanna know." Johnny says as he looks at David then Selena. "Selena is that the image you want your brother to grow up seeing and end up thinking his sister is a slut?" Johnny asks supprisingly a bit calmn. "It wont matter are familys full of crazy assholes!" Selena yells as she runs up to her room. Aisha begins to storm after her but Johnny stops her. "Let me talk to her." Johnny says. "Give me your gun first." Aisha says calmnly causing Johnny to roll his eyes and give her his pistol. "All of them." Aisha says sternly as Johnny hands her his pocket knife, Ak47 in his shirt, uzi, Back up pistol, and swiss army knife from his shoe. "Wow, I thought you’d have more." David says surprised as Johnny walks upstairs to Selena’s room. "Selena honey open the door." Johnny says as he knocks on the door. "No go kill some drug dealers!" Selena yells. "Young lady if you dont open this door right now ill kick it down!" Johnny says sternly. Knowing her dad would actually kick the door down she runs to the door and opens it. "What?" Selena asks angrily. "You know what, you need to take down that picture now." Johnny says angrily. "Fine." Selena says as she shows Johnny her deleting the pic off instagram. "Happy!?" Selena asks annoyed. "No im not, Look honey you cant post shit like that its wrong.” Johnny says. "Yeah I know my friends dared me to do it, and I just want to fit in." Selena says sadly. "You dont need to do that to fit in, and if your friends do that again tell me, their assholes if they dont accept you for not having skanky pictures on social media." Johnny says grining. “Thanks dad." Selena says as she hugs Johnny. "No problem, Now go apologize to your mother." Johnny says as Selena walks down stairs leaving Johnny to go to his room. Later that night Aisha and Johnny are laying in bed talking about the incident. "How did you get through to her?" Aisha asks. "With my great parenting skills." Johnny says causing Aisha to burst out laughing. Suddenly she stops when she realizes Johnny is not laughing with her. "Oh you were serious, well goodnight." Aisha says awkwardly as she pretends to fall asleep and for once Johnny gives her an angry look. The End


	68. (The Blood Bank)

Its a calmn day in los santos as Lin and Franklin we’re heading to the local blood bank, wich helps donate blood to people in need. Lin had to drag Franklin out the house since he had a huge fear of needles. As Lin’s car pulls up to a park near the blood bank she glances at Franklin who looks like he’s about to vomit. "Dont you dare throw up in my car!" Lin yells angrily as Franklin looks up. "Sorry girl but I told you im not good with needles." Franklin says sadly. "Oh dont be such a baby, do you realize how many people get shot around here?!, Were helping the community by doing this so deal with it." Lin says annoyed. "I cant do needles, Why dont we help the community by starting a garden or something?" Franklin asks. "No, Now get out the damn car!" Lin says as she opens Franklin’s door pushes him out and gets herself out. As the couple walks toward the blood bank Franklin shivers in fear. "Youve been shot, Stabed, involved with drugs deals, fought a private army and your still scared of a damn needle, how is that possible?" Lin asks. "Well it all starts back to when I was a five.." Franklin says as he begins to explain his flash back. The scene changes to a younger franklin siting at his fifth birthday party wich the theme was ironicly a doctor party. The younger Franklin sees a ballon floating away and trys to grab it by jumping up on a picnic table but trips and falls on his back into a pack of long shots wich were sticking up and stabed him. "Thats why I hate needles." Franklin says tierdly. "But they were play needles." Lin says calmnly. "No they werent, some idiot neighbor thought it would be a good idea to bring real needles to the party for authenticity so I had to get four stitches." Franklin says angrily. "Damn, Look Franklin it wont be that bad just go in." Lin says calmly as they reach a nurse. "I don’t know I...” Franklin says but is cut off by Lin knocking him unconscious. Two hours later Franklin wakes up at his house lying on the couch with lin and the kids surrounding him and a gray bandage on his arm. "What happend?" Frankin asks dumbly. "Well you were being a pussy so mom knocked your ass out cold." Marissa says calmly making Lin give her an angry look. "I told you to tell it to him nicely.” Lin says angrily. "Mom there is no way to put that nicely." Marissa says. "Bullshit, you could have said, Dad mom hit you in the head knocking you out so you could get your blood taken." Steven says calmnly. "Both of you shut the hell up, are you ok Frankiln?" Lin asks worried. "Im alright." Franklin says as he hops up and hugs Lin. "Gross.” Steven says as he walks out the room with Marissa. "Lin." Franklin says as he stops huging her. "I know I know, never make you do that again." Lin says as she kisses Franklin. "Okay enough of this I gotta go clean my car you coming?" Lin asks as she walks to the front door. "Ive got nothing beter to do." Franklin says as he walks out the door with Lin to the garage. The End


	69. (The Break In)

It’s a seemingly peaceful day in Los santos as Johnny and Shaundi are in her car patroling the city or at least it was until Johnny heard the sound gunshots going off. “Holy shit, that came from the house! We gotta head there now!" Johnny yells causing Shaundi to step on the gas pedal. "Okay I just sent a text to The Boss and Pierce their bringing back up. You sure it was your house?" Shaundi asks. "Off course I’m sure it’s my fucking house!" Johnny says worried as the car speeds down the road. Five minutes later Shaundi and Johnny are at The house and Johnny is walks to the door. "Hey we should wait for back up." Shaundi says right before they hear a scream. "There’s no time!" Johnny says as he kicks the door down and raises his pistols. Johnny and Shaundi run in to see two men on the floor and Aisha holding a loaf of Salami while sitting next to the two men on the floor with pistols beside them. "Esh!?, Esh are you ok, what the hell happened, where are the kids!" Johnny asks as he runs over and hugs Aisha. "Im fine, Louis is upstairs in his crib, the rest of the kids are out and its a long story, my sandwich was murdered..." Aisha says as she trails off. Flash back to about Fifteen minutes before the shots gun shots. Aisha is down stairs and supposed to be making dinner for the gat family but is first making a sandwich for herself. She had already put three pieces of turkey on it, two cheese slices, bacon, lettuce, salami, tomatos, onions, pickles, ketchup, mayo and some mustard. “Perfect.” Aisha says as she looks at her large monster sandwich. "Now I just need to cook everyones dinner." Aisha says. “Well one bite first wont hurt anyone." Aisha says as she goes to eat the sandwich but hears the front door open and close along with foot steps. "Crap! I forgot to lock the door." Aisha whispers as she grabs a salami stick and hides. The robbers walk into the kitchen and search the area when one of them notices Aisha hiding behind the counter. “Hey lady give me that!" The man yells as he reaches towards Aisha. "Never!!!" Aisha yells as she breaks out into a lash of anger and wacks the man with the salami knocking his gun away. Aisha then proceeds to hit him with it repeatedly until he was knocked unconscious. The other robber takes out his gun and fires at Aisha but misses. "Damnit!" The man yells as he’s reloading causing Aisha to have enough time to grab a mustard bottle and spray it in his face. "Ahh my eyes! It burns!" The man yells as he somehow finished loading his pistol and fires randomly missing his shots until the ammo runs out. This gives Aisha enough time to hit the man with her salami knocking him unconscious just before she passes out from shock. A few minutes later she wakes up and sees her sandwich on the floor a with bullets in it. “Ahhh!" Aisha screams in sorrow as she falls to the floor. She suddenly hears someone kick down the door. "Esh!?, Esh are you ok?!" She hears Johnny say loudly.......  
Back to the present and Johnny and the gat family are now in the back yard as Aisha has set up a funeral for her sandwich, Shaundi took care of the robber’s by dropping them of in front of the police station handcuffed to a cop car. "He was so young.." Aisha says sadly as the rest of the family even Louis looks at her worried for her sanity. "What? I would be the same way at all of your funerals." Aisha says. “We know and we love you for that.” Johnny says right before he kisses Aisha. “This family needs serious help.” Selena says as she and David take Louis inside away from their parents who were now making out at the grave of a sandwich. The End


	70. (Oleg’s Family Reunion)

Its a late day in los santos and some of the saints were invited to Oleg’s family reunion at Kenzie's house so the gat family are driving to her house. " How the Fuck is she gonna fit a bunch of Oleg’s in one house?" Johnny asks Aisha. "Johnny be nice! Im sure Kenzie had the house made large enough to fit everyone." Aisha says calmnly. “Can someone please remind why we have to go to this again?" David asks confused. "Because Oleg is a saint, and he invited us we can't just say no." Johnny says tierdly. "But you said no to that party Zimos was having last summer...." Selena says but is cut off by Johnny. “That was different I was sick and trust me that wasn’t a party, not the kind your thinking of anyway....” Johnny says trailing off. "Okay, so mom are you having any more kids after this?" Selena asks causing Aisha to turn around in shock. "I don't know, mabey." Aisha says as she looks over to Johnny. "No, hell no we aint having any more fucking kids." Johnny says agressivley. "Why not?" Aisha asks. "Because we already have three Wonderfull children already isn’t that enough? Besides we won't be able to pay for there college, you wanna end up like Shaundi?" Johnny asks. “Johnny what is wrong with shaundi?" Aisha asks causing Johnny to give her a are you kidding me look. "Is that really a question? shes not bad it’s just, shes had five children most of them being born a year apart costing her a fortune, she married Troy, she might be more violent then me, and she’s a bit bi polar." Johnny says. "Johnny Shes not bi polar! She just has some problems." Aisha says. "One to many problems.... Now lets just listen to the radio." Johnny says as he turns on the radio to bounce like my checks did. "I thought I had my CD in here." Johnny says as he looks at the car’s DVD holder. "Oh I listened to it and it was to violent for Louis to hear so I switched it with mine." Aisha says as she begins dancing and trying to sing along in her seat. “Kids put in the ear plugs Santa brought you." Johnny says causing Selena and David to put in their ear plugs on. Even Louis had his own but Selena Had to put them on and he never really liked them. Johnny puts in his ear plugs as well and turns around as Louis begins to fuss. "Your gonna thank me for this later I’m saving your life." Johnny says as he turns back to the wheel expecting Aisha to give him an angry look but she was to busy singing to hear him. Twenty minutes later the gat family is inside Kenzie's house with some of the saints meeting Oleg’s family. A woman walks over to greet them. "Hi I’m Oleg’s mother." The woman says happily as she shakes Johnny's hand. "Wow I didn’t expect you to be soo......" Johnny says but is cut off by Oleg’s mom. "Too be so normal sized? I know what your thinking oh Oleg is so huge his mother must be huge too, but as you can see I’m not." The woman says calmnly. "Ok, can you explain to me why Oleg is so huge?" David asks Oleg’s mother causing Johnny to elbow him. "You should ask Your father I bet he knows." Olegs mom says casuing the gat family to stare at Johnny. "Actually I dont know, Oleg never really told any of us why he's so giant and I don’t like to pry." Johnny says casuing Oleg’s mother to give him a confused look. "Hmm that's strange I thought he would have told you, well the reason hes so big and strong is because when he was first born a terrorist tried to poison him as revenge for his son whos Oleg’s dad killed, anyway he only injected half of the poison before Oleg’s dad killed him. The doctors quickly rushed Oleg to the we and tried to remove the poision but failed. The doctor says his chances of surviving were one out of one hundred but Suprisingly he surrvived. The poision somehow made both stronger and larger as if it were some mutation then it just dissaperd, and that's why Oleg is so big." Olegs mom says calmnly as the gat family listen in shock." So Oleg's some kind of human mutant?" Johnny asks. "Pretty much." Oleg’s mom says as Oleg walks over with Kenzie."Welcome Comrades!" Oleg yells in happiness. "Hey Oleg."Johnny says calmly. “I see you've met my amazing mother Patrica, come and let me introduce you to the rest of my family." Oleg says as he leads the gat family inside and around the house to meet his family. "This is my uncle Dave, My brother Leon, my sister Katy, and my aunt Rachel, and my dad." Oleg says as he points to five normal looking people except for his dad who was about two times the size of Oleg. "I thought you said Oleg was the one poisoned.” Johnny says. "Oh yeah, before his father could kill the terrorist he injected the other half of the poison in him and now hes well, Giant." Oleg’s mom says calmly. “So your the great Johnny gat I’ve heard so much about, good to meet you." Oleg’s dad says as he goes to shake Johnny's hand. "Hi, so Whats your name?" Aisha asks. "You can call me Marcus. Marcus Kurilov." Marcus says calmly as he turns to Oleg. "Son why dont we follow old tradition of family wrestling?" Marcus asks causing Kenzie to look a bit nervous. "I don't know if that’s a good idea, I mean not in the house." Kenzie says calmnly. "Okay then lets go outside." Marcus says as he and Oleg walk outside. "This isn't going to end well....." Troy says traling off to Shaundi as everyone folow Marcus and Oleg outside. Kenzie gets everyone out to the forest to have the fight take place wich takes an hour. "Why did we go so far out here?" Aisha asks confused. "Because this fight is gonna be ugly and I don't want my house getting wrecked." Kenzie whispers quietly. "You know you probaly should have thought about that before you invited giants to your house!" Johnny whispers sternly. "There not giants! well most of them aren't but that's not the point I just dont want my house wrecked do you have any idea how much it costs to make a whole house big enough to fit one Oleg!?" Kenzie asks. Aisha is about to reply but Johnny interrupts. "Will you two shut the fuck up the fights starting!" Johnny says as Oleg runs toward Marcus with his fist. Marcus hits oleg sending him flying into some trees knocking them over. "Oh no." Kenzie says in a worried tone while Johnny begins eating his popcorn. Aisha gives him a suprised look. "You brought popcorn with you?” Aisha asks. "Well yeah I had some extras in the back of the car and cooked it in Kenzie’s microwave." Johnny says calmly. "Can I have some?" Aisha asks. "Are you gonna eat it all?" Johnny asks. "No...." Aisha says looking away suspiciously. "Only a little." Johnny says causing Aisha to put her head into the popcorn bowl. "Why the fuck would you do that!? I said a little!" Johnny yells as he gives Aisha the popcorn. Aisha takes a her head out the bowl and turns to Johnny. "Do you still want some?" Aisha asks as she shows him the bowl with a strangely accurate imprint if Aisha’s face in the popcorn. "Fuck it you can have it." Johnny says as Aisha begins chowing down on the popcorn. Meanwhile The fight between Oleg and Marcus has escalated to chaos. They both had knocked over about Thirty trees in total and scared half of the woods animals to death. Oleg hit Marcus and tossed him into a bush. "Good, you've learned alot, But not enough ." Marcus says as he doges Oleg’s punch and upercuts him. "Ohh geez Thas not good...." Pierce says as he looks away in horror. "Oh relax Pierce its not thats bad." Carlos says calmnly. "Says the man who was chained to the back of a truck and got dragged to death." Pierce says causing the saints to give him a angry look. "It was a joke." Pierce says innocently. "Pierce that was cold even my jokes are beter than that." Troy says calmnly causing Shaundi to look away suspiciously. "What? my jokes aren't that bad I though you liked them?" Troy asks Shaundi. "I do it’s just sometimes they can be a bit annoying, like you." Shaundi says calmnly. "But you still like them though..." Troy says grinning causing Shaundi to roll her eyes. "See what I mean?" Shaundi says annoyed. The fight still is going on with Oleg falling on the ground. Marcus grabs Oleg and trys to throw him but Oleg punches him in the face. The fight seemed to be getting way to violent. “Okay I think we should stop them now......" Kenzie says worried. "She's right boys that’s enough." Olegs mom says as she steps between the two. "your right, lets go back to the house."Oleg says as he and Marcus shake hands and lead everyone back to the house wich takes another hour. "So what do we do now?" Franklin asks Oleg as they all finally make it back to the house. "Now we have dinner come everyone I’ll lead you to the dining room." Oleg says as he walks to the dining room with everyone. They all see see a large table set up with food all over it. "Wow how did you do this so quickly?" Troy asks. "Oh Kenzie and the boys did it all this morrning and yesterday so she could keep it warm" Oleg says. Everyone sits down and begins eating dinner with Oleg’s family. "Esh dont eat it all." Johnny says grining causing Aisha to give him a angry look while everyone else laughs. The End


	71. (The Stars Performance)

Its a warm day in los santos and Aisha is in her room putting on too much of make up making her look like a clown. "Aisha what the fuck are you doing to your face?.” Johnny asks as he walks in her room carrying Louis surprised that he’s still shocked by his wife’s weird behavior. "Im perparing for my performance today." Aisha says happily as she sprays a large amount of perfume wich hits Johnny’s glasses fogging them up. "Damnit esh, what are you performing for?" Johnny asks as he puts Louis on the bed then wipes his glasses with his shirt. "For fame or shame." Aisha says happily. "Are you insane! That show sucks." Johnny says as he picks up Louis causing Aisha to give him a angry look. "Esh you wont get picked, everyone thinks your dead remeber?" Johnny asks as he sees Aisha walk to her closet. "Not with this!" Aisha yells happily as she stands up with a pink wig and red contacts. "Oh yeah, thats a great disguise..." Johnny says sarcastically. “Relax ill be fine, watch me on tv at 8:00 love you!" Aisha says as she runs out the room. "Love you too.” Johnny says as he follows Aisha until she walks out the door. "Where’s mom going?" David asks Johnny as he walks to the couch. "You’ll see at 8:00." Johnny says as he heads back upstairs with Louis. Two hours later Johnny, Selena’, David, and Louis are all siting on the couch watching fame or shame wating for Aisha to show up. “Shes not going to use our family name right?" Selena asks in horror. "Off course not." Johnny says as he looks at the tv bored. "Weve seen like three performances already.." David says annoyed as Aisha appears on tv. "Shhhh its your mother!" Johnny says as he turns up the volume and everyone looks at Esh who is wearing a purple dress and the pink wig with red contacts and way to much make up. "Hi there and you are?" A judge asks from his seat. "My names Lucy Topaz.” Aisha says happily. "Ok Lucy show us what you got.." The female judge says as the lights suddenly dim down. “Oh boy shes doing a dramatic entrance." David whispers embarrassed. Suddenly the lights turn on to show Aisha standing their. "We come into this world unknown.. But know that we are not alone, They try to take us down but change is coming its are time now!" Aisha sings as a bunch of people dressed as zoo animals appear on the stage. "Oh my god.." Johnny says as he slaps himself in the face. "Ohh! people like us we gotta stick together keep your head up nothing lasts forever!" Aisha sings as she begins "dancing" with the other people. "Stop!, Make it stop!" The crowd yells as people begin to flee the area. "We are all misfits living in a world on firee!" Aisha sings as a life size dragon appears that shoot fire from his mouth and began burrning the place to the ground. Aisha and the dancers flee the stage and the cameras last shot was fire surrounding it then the screen going black. "For fucks sake!" Johnny yells as he runs toward the door. Twenty minutes later Johnny walks back into the house with Aisha who’s almost covered in smoke. "Hey you didnt die.." David says carrying Louis and trying to be positive as Johnny and Aisha head upstairs. "Stupid dragon." Aisha says angrily. "Its ok you still kinda did your act." Johnny says calmnly. "I know, dont worry I will do a full performance when I get out the shower!" Aisha says happily as she runs into the shower causing Johnny roll his eyes then grin. The End


	72. (Training Spike)

Its a calmn day in los santos and Johnny is trying to train Spike to do some tricks. Johnny is using a a human dummy he found while clearing out the basement. "Come on boy kill the criminal!, Kill him!" Johnny says enthusiastically as he points to the dummy. Spike walks over to the dummy and pees on it. "Damnit Spike, I said kill him not piss on him." Johnny says angrily as David walks outside after hearing the commotion. "Dad instead of teaching him to kill why dont you teach him to roll over or something?" David asks. "Because rolling over wont help us when some assholes break into are house, if I can teach Spike how to fight he’ll tear em to pieces." Johnny says sternly. "Not if you shoot the guy first." David says as he walks over to Spike and tells him to play dead. Causing Spike to roll on his back stretching his legs. "See, now you try." David says as he urges Johnny. "Fuck it, speak." Johnny says causing Spike to get up and bark. "Told you, ok now if you want to teach him to fight you probaly should try step by step procedures that involve atacking instead of the gay sex doll." David says as he points to the dummy. "How do you know its a gay sex doll? Johnny asks causing David to look away suspiciously. "Well would you look at the time I gotta go... somewhere good luck dad!" David says as he quickly runs back into the house. Johnny looks at the dummy and shudders. "Ewww." Johnny says as he leads Spike to the front yard while carrying it. Johnny try’s sticking the doll inside the recycling bin but fails. "Get the fuck in there!" Johnny yells as he pushes the cover down on the doll wich looks like a actual person right as their neighbor Earl stares out his window in horror. The neighbor sees Johnny take out his silenced pistol and shoot the doll deflating it before he closes the bin. Offcourse Earl dosent see the deflation and goes to call 911. "Thats beter come on Spike." Johnny says as he leads Spike to the back yard. A few minutes later two police cars speed into Johnny’s driveway with Earl running over screaming "There he is! There’s the killer!" “Hold up, not that I’m denying it but who exactly did I kill?" Johnny asks. "That man in the recycling bin!" Earl yells. "You fucking idiot that’s not a person look!” Johnny says as he takes the doll out the recycling bin. The cops give Earl an angry look. "Sorry, false alarm I guess.” Earl says as he and the cops leave Johnny’s yard. "unbelivable." Johnny says as he walks into the house with Spike. “I guess ill have to train you in here, alright go find Aisha!" Johnny says Causing Spike to run upstairs into There bed room. Johnny follows and sees Aisha squating on the bed. "Aisha are you having a panic attack?" Johnny asks worried. “No I’m dancing." Aisha says calmly as she keeps "dancing" to Kesha. "Its going down! Im yellling timber!!!!!!" Aisha sings causing Johnny to shutter. "Yeah you have fun with that." Johnny says as he quickly gets Spike out the room and closes the door. "Good job, but next time she’s doing something like that just leave her be." Johnny says calmly. "Alright find David." Johnny says as the dog runs to the basement and near the bathroom door. Johnny opens the door to see David and Max kissing. "Whoops didn’t mean to interrupt." Johnny says. David gives him a angry look. “We’re you two about to..." Johnny asks but is cut off. "Dad no!" David says as Max just looks down. "Okay Sure... Just use protection.” Johnny says as he closes the door. "Um good job but I think thats enough emotional scarring for today Spike." Johnny says as spike and Johnny walk upstairs. Johnny sits on the couch with his pistol as Spike sits in his dog bed. Johnny is about to turn the tv on when he sees Spike jump up and run to the kitchen. "Where the fuck is he going?" Johnny asks as he walks to the kitchen to see Spike barking at the glass door. "What is it who’s out there?" Johnny asks as he looks out the door to see a strange man in a mask is walking around his yard. Johnny runs outside with Spike and fires his pistol hitting the man in the arm. "Ouch!" The man yells as Johnny and Spike run over. Johnny takes the mans mask of to see Earl now with a large backpack and a crowbar. "What the fuck are you doing creeping around in my backyard?" Johnny asks angrily. "Um fence jumping..." Earl says looking away as Johnny knocks him out and suprisingly calls 911. Later that night Johnny and Aisha are lying in bed talking about the incident. "Spike really saved the house." Aisha says happily. "Yeah I guess so I taught him well." Johnny says calmly. "Alright lets get some sleep, I dont want to think about that shit all night.” Johnny says tierdly as he dozes off. Aisha reaches over for a plate of cheese and crackers she hid in her drawer and began eating. The End


	73. (The Diary)

Its a normal day in los santos and Johnny is looking throught Selena’s room for "safety reasons". Johnny is checking under the bed when he sees a small book. "Whats this?" Johnny asks as he stands up and examines the book. Johnny sees a lock on the books cover. “Good thing I know how to pick a lock." Johnny says as he grabs a paper clip out if his pocket and twists the clip forward into a Key shape. Johnny puts the paper clip inside the lock and picks the lock. Johnny then opens the book and begins reading the page dated seven days ago ."Dear diary today I saw this really cute guy at the mall in the underwear section, I was thinking of talking to him but then I remembered I’m with Brandon now and that would be super slutty and I’m happy with Brandon. Anyway my day was fun gotta go to another party and try not to look too pretty, but not like Kesha wish me luck bye." Johnny reads as he sits on Selena’s bed. "Finnaly this boy shit is over.” Johnny says as he flips the pages back to two days ago. "Dear diary today I saw my dad killing some criminals at the coffee shop." Johnny reads. " I hope he wasn’t watching me." Johnny says as he goes back to reading. “He literally knocked one guys head into a coffe dispenser, I didn’t stay to see how it ended but I’m pretty sure whoever he was fighting is either dead or in a coma, anyway after that horrible incident I went home and talked on the phone for like three hours with my friends talking about how crazy my dad is." Johnny reads."I remember when I told him about the first time I lost my virginity, he said it would be my last, Oh my god hes so annoying." Johnny says as Selena enters the room. "Dad what are you doing with my Diary!?"Selena yells as she grabs the book. "I was doing some spring cleaning and I found it." Johnny says calmnly. "Im Happy your not chasing a bunch of boys I’m proud if you." Johnny says as he taps Selena on the shoulder. "Never read my diary again." Selena says sternly."As long as you don't have any sex I will." Johnny says as he grins while walking out the room causing Selena to give him an angry look and slam her door shut and locking it from the inside. "I love you too!” Johnny yells as he walks downstairs. Later that night Johnny walks into the his and Esh’s room to see Aisha siting on the bed writing in her Diary. “Shit you have one of those too?” Johnny asks as he sits on the bed. “Yes Johnny believe it or not Diary’s are very important Mabey you should get one.” Aisha says as she closes her diary. “Nah Why write shit down when I can just shoot motherfuckers?” Johnny asks causing Aisha to roll her eyes. “I’m serious Johnny it might help.” Aisha says as she lays on Johnny. “Alright I’ll think about it.” Johnny says as he and Aisha doze off. The End


	74. (The Smoke Alarm)

Its early in the morning in los santos and Shaundi is woken up by Troy wandering around the house like a physco. "Troy its 6:00 in the morrning why are you up!?" Shaundi asks as she walks into the room in her pajamas and bunny slippers. Troy turns to her with a tierd look. "There's a smoke alarm that needs its battery changed but I can't tell wich one it is." Troy says as a loud beeping goes off. "There it goes again!" Troy says angrily as he begins walking around looking at the smoke alarms. "Babe dont worry about it so much, itl be fine just go to sleep." Shaundi says calmly. "Not until I find it." Troy says as he runs into the kitchen. "Hes lost his mind." Shaundi says as she walks back upstairs to her bedroom. One hour later Shaundi is woken up by Troy screaming. "Why are you yelling!" Shaundi asks in a annoyed voice. "The damn smoke alarms! I changed everyone of them from the basement to the top floor with new battery's and theres still fucking beeping!" Troy yells right before the beeping sound goes off again. "Thats it, Ive had it!" Troy yells as he grabs a baseball bat he found on the floor and begins hitting one of the smoke alarms on the side of the wall casuing the alarm to fall to the floor. "Piece of shit!" Troy yells as he breaks the alarm into small pieces. Troy finnaly calms down and drops the bat on the floor. "Finnaly." Troy says calmly as the beeping noise goes off again. "Fuckkkkkkkk!!!!" Troy yells as he grabs the bat and accidentally knocks himself unconscious right before the twins wake up and begin crying. Ryan, Alycia, and Max walk out of their rooms to see what the hell was happening. "Did he check the attic?" Ryan asks. "No, no he didnt." Shaundi says as she walks up to the attic to see the broken smoke alarms. Later that day Troy and Shaundi are in shaundis car driving to Saints HQ with the twin baby’s. "Your an idiot you know that." Shaundi says tiredly. "Ok mabey I over reacted a little." Troy says causing Shaundi to give him a are you serious look."Ok I went over board alot, I just wasn’t able to sleep with them on." Troy says calmnly. "Troy I was able to sleep with them on im sure you could of slept." Shaundi says calmly. “Yeah your right I’m sorry I love you.” Troy says as he looks at Shaundi. “I love you too, look I know things are a little hectic right now but we’ll get Through it we always do.” Shaundi says as she looks over and notices Troy is asleep. “Good talk.” Shaundi says as she drives the car down the highway. The End


	75. (The Uninvited Guest)

Its an early morrning in los santos and Aisha is just waking up. She looks up to see A deer staring at the couple just standing next to their bed. "Johnny! Johnny," Aisha whispers as she taps Johnny trying to wake him up. "Ughh what esh?" Johnny says as he opens his eyes to see the deer. "Aisha dont make any noise..." Johnny says but is cut off by Aisha’s screaming wich caused the deer to scream then stand up on its back legs and pee on Johnny and Aisha. "Aaaahhhaaaahhhhhaa!" They screams as they both fall on the ground covered in deer pee. The deer runs out of the room and into the hallway right as Selena, David and Louis wake up. "Who did dad kill this time!?" Selena yells annoyed as she opens her door to see the deer running towards her. "Ewwwwwwwww!!!!!!" Selena screams as she runs into her room and closes the door causing the deer to run down the stairs. "What the fuck is happening!?" David asks as he walks out of his room to see Johnny with his pistols running down stairs and Aisha walk out of the room in shock. "Deer in the bedroom." Aisha says as she walks into the bathroom mortified. Meanwhile the deer has ran outside and Johnny is driving in his car chasing the deer down the wrong side of the road. "Get back here you asshole!!" Johnny yells out of the window as he chases the deer. Johnny folows the deer to the woods until his car is cut off by a railing. "Fucking animals." Johnny says as he drives back to his house. Three hours later Johnny is back at the house and siting on the couch relaxing when the same deer bursts throught the front door and runs in the kitchen. "Why the fuck do you keep coming back here!?" Johnny yells as he walks into the kitchen to see the deer on the floor and David kneeling next to it. "I think its pregnant." David says. "How the fuck do you know that?" Johnny asks confused. "I’ve been taking some online animal Health classes now hurry get the family together and grab three towels, a baby bottle full of milk, two buckets of water, and lots of baby wipes." David says as Johnny runs upstairs. Forty minutes later after a long horrifying scene the deer has given birth to one young baby dear and made a mess in the kitchen. "Aww This reminds me of when you were born." Aisha says to Selena happily making Selena cringe. "Yeah except a lot less blood and doctors yelling." Johnny says grinning. "Very funny Johnny, now call animal control to come get the deer and her baby." Aisha says as she goes to check on Louis while Johnny walks over to the phone and dials animal control. "Unbelievable." Johnny mumbles to himself right before the company answers the phone. "Its a baby dear and a mother deer.., no we need you to come get them to the woods like now!.... you know what fuck you!" Johnny yells as he hangs up the phone. "What happend?" Aisha asks. "Their a bunch of assholes that’s what I’ll take them to the woods myself. Good thing I have that spare truck." Johnny says as he Selena and David lead the deer and her baby into the back of the truck. Ten minutes later Johnny is dropping of the deer into the woods. The mother and baby dear run of towards the woods happily but the mother turns around and winks at Johnny before they both vanish onto the woods. "What the fuck just happened?” Johnny asks himself as he gets into his truck and drives away. The End


	76. (The Movie Theater)

Its a late night in los santos and Johnny and Aisha had decided to go to the movie theater leaving Louis with Selena and David. “Ohh lets watch that one!" Aisha yells as she points towards the movie poster that says The Beauty Games. Johnny gives her a angry look. "Fuck no, Its just a bunch of teenager's killing each other for make up." Johnny says annoyed. "Johnny!, I wanna see if Katherine chooses Peter or George!" Aisha nags as Johnny drags her to another poster. “Do you know how many times are daughter has watched this fucking movie?! I’ll tell you what happens George runs of to date a bunch of women in another District, Peter fucks Katherine and they have kids! The End!" Johnny says as he shows Aisha the next poster. "How about this one." Johnny says showing the her the sighn that says Gun Wars Marathon. "Johnny we've already seen all five of theses movies!" Aisha says angrily. "Aisha! This is Episode Six!" Johnny yells. "No, were not watching this!" Aisha yells as she drags Johnny away. They both decided to watch a movie called Dangerous Love. A movie about a violent gangster and a beautiful singer who fall in love. “This feels oddly familiar." Aisha says as she and Johnny sit Down and the movie begins. "Nah its probaly nothing dont worry about it." Johnny says as he drinks his soda. As the movie begins they see a woman dressed like Aisha on the screen. "Is that me!?" Aisha asks causing Johnny puts his hand over her mouth. "Be quite!, your supposed to be dead remember?." Johnny whispers causing Aisha to shut up. The movie continues showing various parts of saints row 1 and 2 with Johnny and Aisha and even going over some of Johnny’s time in jail. Finnaly after an hour the movie comes to its final scene Aisha’s death. Johnny was pissed off enough already seeing how they made his actor sound like a complete idiot, Aisha’s death was only going to make things worst. "Hey Aisha we can finnaly have that family you wanted." Johnny’s actor says happily as he enters the oddly accurate set of Aisha’s house in saints row 2. Suddenly a bunch of Ronin gang members break into the house." Johnny look out its a trap!" Aishas actress says as one of the Ronin pretend to decapitate her. "Aishaaaaa!!!! Noooooooo!!!!!!!!" The actor yells patheticly. Johnny bursts into a fit of rage. "Fuck this!" He yells knocking over popcorn and soda as he walks out the room. "No! The popcorn!" Aisha yells as she trys to save the popcorn. “Johnny wait!" Aisha says realizing her husband is gone. She grabs a bowl of popcorn from a audience member and runs after Johnny meeting him outside. "Johnny are you ok?" Aisha asks with her mouth full of popcorn. "I’m fine esh that movie was just terrible." Johnny says angrily looking at his pistol. "Lets just go before I kill someone." Johnny says as he and Aisha walk to the car. "Never again." Johnny says as he starts the cars engine. "You have to admit it was pretty accurate.." Aisha says as causing Johnny to give her a angry look as he drives onto the highway. The End


	77. (The Other Anniversary)

its a peaceful day in los santos and its Shaundi and Troy’s Anniversary So Max, Alycia, and Ryan are bringing them breakfast in bed. “I hope mom and dad aren't naked having sex!" Alycia yells trying to get her parents attention. "Yeah that would scar us for life!" Ryan yells. "Id never be able to see again!" Max yells as they walk to their parents bed room door to see Shaundi opening it surprisingly with clothes on. "Oh relax its safe." Shaundi says tiredly as Troy walks over buttoning his shirt. "Or is it?" Troy says jokingly as he leans towards Shaundi causing her to roll her eyes. “Dad gross." Alycia says as she Ryan and Max leave the room relived that they didn't see another sibling being made. "So Troy where exactly are we going tonight?" Shaundi asks. “I thought you had a reservation at some fancy resturaunt?" Troy says causing Shaundi to slap herself in the face. "Ughhh ill have to book the reservation and call a baby sitter." Shaundi says as she rolls her eyes. "Baby sitter? Dont you think the kids can take care of themselves now?" Troy asks. "Off course they can I mean the twins! You know the two baby’s I pushed out!" Shaundi yells. "Okay okay, relax Shaundi your wound up, ill get a sitter and book the restaurant.” Troy says calmly. "Okay, just don’t leave the kids with some crazy bitch.” Shaundi says as she goes into the bathroom to powder her nose. Four hours later Troy and Shaundi are at a resturaunt eating dinner. "See everyting is going fine." Troy says calmnly as Shaundi gives him a angry look. “Troy dont say that!, every time someone says that something is bound to go wrong." Shaundi says sternly. "Oh please your being parinoid.” Troy says as he drops his napkin. He kneels down to pick it up when a waiter trips and accidentally spills a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup on Troy’s shirt. "Hot!, Hot! Hot!" Troy yells as he jumps around screaming like an idiot. "I told you!" Shaundi yells from the table as she drinks her wine while Troy runs around the room. A waiter suddenly walks over to Shaundi and begins to flirt with her while his coworkers are trying to calm Troy down. "You know I have a room at a hotel nearby." The man says as Shaundi rolls her eyes. "Look dumbass I am happily married, see the ring?" Shaundi asks as she shows the man her hand. The man stares at the ring and grabs her hand. "Hey that’s a pure carrot diamond!" Shaundi yells as she kicks the man in the balls and slams him into a table Wich happens to be full of flaming shush kabobs. This causes the Kabobs to fly into the curtians setting the room in flames. Meanwhile Troy is running around in the kitchen trying to find something to cool off with simultaneously knocking over spices on hot stoves starting several mini fires. The flames eventually get on Troy and he quickly jumps into the indoor water fountain causing the fountain to break sending water everywhere. Troy stands up soaking wet with Shaundi leaning over him holding a frying pan. "Whats with the frying pan?" Troy asks as she helps him up. "In case the ring Thief comes back. lets get the hell out of here." Shaundi says as Troy looks at her confused. "You know I wouldn’t have expected this to happen to us." Troy says as he gets in the car with Shaundi.” Well if you hadn’t Jinxed us we would have been fine." Shaundi says annoyed. "Look Shaundi I’m sorry ok?" Troy says. "It’s alright Troy that place was kinda shitty anyway, let’s just get out of here before the cops show up." Shaundi says. "Shaundi I’m a cop." Troy says calmly. "I know thats the point.” Shaundi says as she drives the car on the high way. The End


	78. (The Emergency)

It's a hot day in Los santos and Johnny is trying to stop a fight between David and Selena. "Both of you shut the fuck up now!" Johnny yells angrily as he stands between David and Selena in the living room. "I'l shut up when Selena stops hogging the tv." David says annoyed. "I wouldn't have to hog the tv if I could watch Jackie the Prostitute in my room." Selena says angrily. "Selena trust me your not missing anything that show lost its touch after season two now give your brother the remote." Johnny says as David grabs the remote but Selena try's to pull it away. The two begin a tug of war with the remote but before Johnny can stop them the phone rings. "I got it, Johnny take the baby." Aisha says as she hands a sleeping Louis to Johnny and runs to get the phone. "Aisha I'm a little fucking busy right now I can't take him." Johnny says but Aisha ignores him and answers the phone anyway. Selena and David begin to wrestle each other and fall onto the couch. "Damnit Selena give him that remote before you claw his eyes out. Don't get blood on my fucking couch!" Johnny says angrily trying not to yell and wake Louis. "Johnny, kids get up we have to go now." Aisha says causing the kids to stop fighting. "What's wrong Esh?" Johnny asks as Aisha takes Louis from Johnny. "No idea but my sister Charlene is visiting again and says their is an emergency. She sent me the address to the Motel she's staying in with her room number and said we need to come right away." Aisha says worried. "That bad huh? Well Shit someone better be dying." Johnny says as he heads to the car with Aisha and the kids. Eighteen minutes later the gat family is now in the parking lot of The Jefferson Motel. "Kids stay in the car with Louis we will be back in ten minutes, this shouldn't take long." Aisha says as she and Johnny get out of the car. "Don't get arrested." Selena says calmly. "Or killed, we can't raise Louis even if we tried." David says causing Johnny to look at him. "We're not gonna die. And besides you wouldn't be raising Louis we already know who's taking care of you three if we die." Johnny says as he closes the car door and walks up the stairs with Aisha to her sisters room. "When did we decide that?" Aisha asks as they walk. "Well I did it a few years ago but don't worry they'll be in good hands if we die." Johnny says calmly as Aisha looks at him wondering who would take care their children. Before she can ask again they reach her sisters room and Johnny knocks on the door. Right after he knocks the door cracks open. "Oh thank god I was thinking you weren't coming." Charlene says as she opens the door fully letting Johnny and Aisha in before closing it and locking it at an alarming speed. "So what's the big emergency Charlene?" Aisha asks. "I'll tell you in a minute but first where are your kids?" Charlene asks. "Their waiting in the car, Aisha wasn't sure if you'd be ok with them coming in and we weren't sure what kind of emergency this was so we just came in." Johnny says as Charlene paces. "Good the less witnesses the better." Charlene says. Johnny is puzzled by her statement but before he can react Charlene opens the bathroom floor and gestures Johnny and Aisha To look inside. As the couple look in the see a man in a black suit laying in the bathtub. "I was Kidding when I said someone better be dying I swear." Johnny says As Aisha looks at the body in horror. "What the fuck happened Charlene?!" Aisha asks as she begins to panic. " I had a party last night, at first it was at the club and then it got moved here I passed out and woke up a hour ago and found him like this." Charlene says calmly. "Oh god Is he dead?" Aisha asks as Johnny goes to check his pulse. "He's alive, well  
Barely." Johnny says as he sees the man is somewhat pale. "You could have just called 911 you know." Aisha says as Johnny Grabs the man and sits him outside away from the motel room. "I was afraid and plus I know you have experience in hiding body's." Charlene says with a serious tone. "Johnny has experience with hiding bodies, I have experience with cooking." Aisha says proudly. "You still think you can cook?" Charlene asks causing Aisha to give her a angry look but before she can reply  
Johnny interrupts. "Ok esh lets go I called Troy and he's sending a ambulance to come get the guy. Your welcome Charlene." Johnny says as he leads Aisha out of the room. "Can I come with you?” Charlenne asks. “Why the fuck would we let you...” Johnny says but is cut off by Aisha. “Off course you can.” Aisha says causing Johnny to look at her shocked. “Thank you guys so much I really appreciate it!” Charlene says as she goes to grab her bags while Johnny gives Aisha an angry look. Later that night Johnny and Aisha are getting ready for bed while Charlene is sleeping in the guest room. “Aisha you cant just make a call like that without talking to me.” Johnny says angrily. “Relax Johnny she’s family remember? It’s only for a little while and I already explained to her the rules, If she breaks even one of them she’s out.” Aisha says calmly. “This is a horrible idea.” Johnny says as he lays in bed with Aisha. “We have to give her a second chance, you’d do that for me right?” Aisha asks as she turns to face Johnny. “As long as you were still breathing.” Johnny says jokingly causing Aisha to roll her eyes. The End


	79. (The Arrest)

It’s a late Saturday morning in los santos and Johnny is woken up by the house phone ringing. "Look what ever my wife did ill hanndle it later its in four the morrning!" Johnny yells angrily. "It's not about your wife mr gat, its your daughter Selena she was arrested and we need you to come down to the station." The man on the phone says. "Fuck me!, Alright I'll be right over." Johnny yells as he gets up and rocks the bed. "Esh, Esh, Esh." Johnny says calmnly but quickly gets annoyed. "Aisha get the Fuck up!" Johnny says as he sees Aisha still asleep. "Breakfeast!" Johnny yells causing Aisha to jump up. "Breakfeast!?, were?" Aisha asks as Johnny walks over to his cabinet. "There is no breakfeast, Well have some after we bail our daughter out of jail." Johnny says as he opens the draw and loads his pistol. "Oh god, I'll get Louis, you get David and Charlene up." Aisha says as she runs out the room to get Louis. Twenty minutes later Johnny, Aisha, Louis Charlene and David are all at the police station to pick up Selena. "Selena what the fuck did you do?" Johnny asks angrily. "Well I might have ran one little red light........" Selena says looking away suspiciously. "Actually it was three red lights, then you hit a stop sighn and kicked my partner in the balls when we pulled you over." The police officer corrects her causing Aisha to give her an angry look. “You are so screwd." David says mockingly. "Are you crazy!? Why would you do something like that?" Aisha naggs. "Did I mention she was under the influence?" The cop asks. "Are you fucking kiding me!.... Alright how much are we gonna have to pay for this?" Johnny asks. "Well I'm going to have to suspend her liscense for six months and you'll need to pay about two thousand and thirty five dollars." The cop says as Johnny hands him a watt of money. The officer lets Selena out her cell and hands over her stuff. "Where did you get that money from dad?" Selena asks. "From your mini safe six months of your allowance." Johnny says as the family walks out to the car. "Dad! I had a lock on that how did you get in!?" Selena yells. "Well I used a crowbar and yanked the door off, now shut up your grounded." Johnny says aggressively. “This reminds me of the time we got arrested.” Charlene says looking over at Aisha as the family leaves the police station and enters their car. “Hold up Esh you’ve been arrested? I thought I was the only member of the family with an extensive criminal record.” Johnny says shocked. “It was a long time ago Johnny I try to not think about it.” Aisha says as she gives Charlene an angry look. “Come on Esh I’m curious, besides Mabey telling your story will help keep are kids out of jail.” Johnny says looking back at Selena. “Okay.” Aisha says tiredly but before she can say anything else is cut off by Charlene. “I’ll tell it! Okay it was years ago when Aisha and I were still living in Stillwater.” Flashes back to Stillwater Aisha is 16 while Charlenne is 17. The teen girls were walking home from school when a trio of girls who had been bothering them ever since freshman year stop them. “You two are so ugly.” One of the girls say trying to get a rise out of them. “Oh my god Veronica can you fuck off?” Charlene asks annoyed. “If your sister would stop being a hoe!” Veronica yells. “What are you talking about?” Aisha asks confused. “Mr. Baldwin is my man you need to back off, I saw you talking to him after Science class.” Veronica hisses angrily. “Okay firstly Im not trying to “take your man” I just had to ask him about next weeks quiz. Secondly you could do way better than him honey I mean seriously he’s old enough to be your grandpa!” Aisha says as she and Charlene walk around the trio as the other two girls begin  
Laughing. “You fucking bitch!” Veronica screams as she lunges at Aisha missing her by an inch but managing to grab a hold of her shirt and rips it. Charlene And the other girls gasp as Aisha turns around furious. “That was my favorite fucking shirt!” Aisha yells before she jumps on Veronica and begins to fight her. “Your ruining my hair!” Veronica screeches as the other two girls go to pull Aisha off of Veronica but one of them is knocked unconscious by Charlenne holding some kind of baton. “Get away from my sister you ugly bitches!” Charlene yells as she begins to fight the other girl while Aisha tackles Veronica. “I’ll fucking kill you skank!” Aisha yells as she slaps Veronica and begins to pull her hair. Aisha then tackles Veronica on the ground pulls out her pepper spray from her purse and sprays Veronica right in the eyes. “Aghhhhh you fucking asshole!” Veronica yells in pain as she lay on the ground squirming. Charlene knocks out the other girl and walks over to Aisha. “You fucked with the wrong sisters.” Charlene says right before three police car pull up to them. Flashes to the present. “And that’s how your mom and I got arrested.” Charlene says happily with her and the family now home siting on the couch. Johnny and the kids stare at Aisha surprised. “Did the other girls get arrested to?” David asks. “Oh yeah we all did, the cops pulled camera footage and said we were all guilty of assault. Spent the next hour in a jail cell.” Aisha says shaking her head. “Damn that’s some crazy shut, but why the fuck did you have a baton?” Johnny asks. “Oh it was one of those instant batons I bought of amazon, bought it Incase I was ever attacked. Still have it today.” Charlene says as she pulls out the old baton. “Well I hope that you all learned something valuable from that.” Aisha says calmly. “Yeah don’t piss of you and Aunty Charlene or you two gang up on us.” Selena says calmly. “No! I should have just kept walking with Charlene not attacked her even if it was my favorite shirt.” Aisha says sadly. “What I think she means is don’t commit an act of violence on someone unless you have to, you shouldn’t have attacked that cop after they pulled you over that was stupid, your mother on the other had was provoked and attacked Wich is why she acted the way she did.” Johnny says to calmly. “Yeah I know I’m sorry guys, I panicked.” Selena says. “We know honey just don’t do it again now go to your room.” Aisha says causing Selena to walk upstairs followed by David who is carrying Louis hoping he can get back to sleep. “Well I’m gonna try and go back to bed.” Johnny says as he walks upstairs to their bed room. “I’ll be right up.” Aisha says as Johnny enters the bed room. “ I never did say thank you for that, so thank you for having my back.” Aisha says hall of hugging Charlene. “We’re sisters girl I’ll always have your back.” Charlene says happily. The hug ends and Aisha is about to go upstairs when she turns around. “Oh I almost forgot can you send me a link to where I can buy one of those batons?” Aisha asks. “Yeah after I get my beauty sleep.” Charlene says happily as she walks back to the guest room while Aisha walks upstairs and climbs into bed with Johnny. The End


	80. (The Camping Trip)

Its a quiet evening in los santos and aisha is making the gat famiy go camping in the redwood forest. "Aisha This a terrible idea you know that." Johnny says angrily as he and Charlene set up the tents for everyone. "Relax it will be fun, and the kids need to get out more." Aisha says happily. "No we dont!" Selena and David yell from there tents. "Gotta agree with your kids on this one." Charlene says tiredly. "Your both negative Nancy’s.” Aisha nags as she climbs into her tent. Johnny follows her then falls asleep. One hour later Johnny wakes up to screaming from one of the near by. tents. “Whats the fuck is that?" Johnny asks as he jumps out of his tent with his pistol to see a angry bear near Charlene’s tent. "You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!" Johnny yells in anger causing the bear to turn to him. Johnny aims his pistol and is about to fire when Aisha stops him. "Johnny dont! Keep the bear alive use the tranqualizer gun!" Aisha yells. The bear runs toward Johnny at a fast pace. "Fuck me." Johnny says as he throws his pistol and jumps out of the bears path. The bear tumbles into a tree sending him into a daze giving Johnny enough time to grab the tranquilizer gun and shoot him. The bear collapses and falls down the side of a hill. "Why the fuck did he come here?!, We don't have Any food with us." Johnny says as he turns around to see Aisha and Charlene eating a bag of chips. "Aisha I said dont bring food unless its canned." Johnny says as he slaps himself in the face. "We only brought a couple." Charlene says trying to act innocent. "You brought more!?" Johnny says as he opens Aisha and Charlene’s tents to see fifteen bags of potato chips on the floor of each tent. "For fucks sake." Johnny says to himself as he gets Aisha and Charlene back in their tents. Johnny walks into David’s tent to see David in his sleeping bag. “David you ok?" Johnny asks. "Yeah, I got some hair spray.” David says calmnly. "Good, hey can you help me stop the fire?" Johnny asks. "No, im good." David says. "Well now I’m not asking, come help me." Johnny says causing David to give him a nervous look. "I can't." David says quitely. "Why the fuck not?" Johnny asks. "Because I’m naked." David says casuing Johnny to give him a confused look. "Why the hell are you naked?" Johnny asks. "Well I like sleeping that way." David says calmly. “Fuck it I’ll just do it myself...." Johnny says trailing off as he walks to the fire. Johnny puts out the fire and heads to his tent to fall asleep. The next day Johnny wakes up to even more screaming then before. "What now!" Johnny yells as he jumps out if his tent to see hobos attacking the tents with David and Charlene fighting the hobos back. "Hang on guys I’m coming!" Johnny yells as he runs over and begins fighting off the hobos. The hobos all run away on horror leaving Johnny chasing after them. Two hours later the gat family is back home from their horrible camping trip. "Never again." Johnnny says angrily as he grabs a bandage for his arm. "It wasnt that bad." Aisha says. "Oh really?, I fell down a hill!" Johnny yells."You only fell because you chased those hobos down a hill!" Aisha yells. "Whatever ill be out murdering." Johnny says as he loads his pistol and walks out the door. The End


	81. (Aisha’s Birthday)

It’s a warm day in los santos and today is Aisha’s birthday and she was ecstatic. "Johnny where are we going tonight?" Aisha asks trying to look pretty leaning on a yoga ball but falls off on the ground. "Why would I want to go anywhere? You know I hate restaurants cause I usually end up fighting someone and then I kill them and get kicked out." Johnny says with a grin. "Look Esh I know its your birthday but do we really have to go out?” Johnny asks. "Off course we do she goes out for all of your birthdays now lets go." Charlene says as she walks down stairs holding Louis. "Uhhhh fine im bringing my ak47 just in case." Johnny says loading his gun as they go to get the rest of the kids then get in the car. "Ughh why do we come? Can’t you guys go in a date or something?” Selena asks. "No this is a family event and I fucking said so!" Johnny says trying not to loose his temper. “Were gonna party!” Charlene says happily causing the family to give her a worried look. Thirty at minutes later they are at the restaurant called Stefans. As they walk in a waiter comes up to them. "Folow me." he says as the family folows him to table on the left. the restaurant was surprisingly nearly empty. "What would you like for dinner?" the waiter asks. "We didn’t even get our fucking drinks yet.” Johnny says already annoyed. "Johnny calms down, can we have one water three lemonades and two Watermelon margaritas please? Aisha says to the waiter. "Of course." the waiter says giving Johnny a rude look as he walks away Johnny mumbles "Of course my ass." in a mocking voice. "Johnny behave were enjoying my birthday." Aisha says excitedly. "Aisha I’m not trying to be an asshole but you and your sister are the only ones enjoying this the kids are just texting right kids?" Johnny asks as he looks at them when they dont reply. "See!" Johnny says as Aisha rolls her eyes. "How old are you turning anyway sis three hundred?" Charlene asks jokingly. "Ha ha very funny Charlene.” Johnny says as another waiter comes over "Sir quiet down your disturbing the other guests.." the waiter says. "Theirs litteraly no one else here!” Johnny says angrily reaching for his gun causing Aisha gives him a Don’t you dare look. He calms down and leans back in his chair. The waiter walks away with there original waiter bringing the drinks. "Here are your drinks now give me your order." the waiter says harshly. Aisha looks at her menu unsure what to pick. "Mrs give me your order!" the waiter demands causing the whole family to look up in shock. "Hey motherfucker dont talk to my wife like that!" Johnny says as he stands up and makes eye contact with the waiter. "What are you gonna do about it?" the waiter asks. "Ohhh you really shouldn’t have said that...." Johnny says grinning as he grabs his glass and hits the waiter in the face. "Kill his ass Johnny!” Charlene yells as Johnny keeps fighting the man. Johnny throws him across the room and talks to the manager. "Can we please have a beter waiter.??" Johnny says pulling out his ak47. "Sure..” the mannager says. “Good." Johnny says puting the gun away. Ten minutes later the family has orderd and are eating there food while the waiter who Johnny beat up is being taken by an ambulance. “Thank you for defending me Johnny, I just wish things went a little more peaceful." Aisha says. "Your welcome, try to look on the bright side esh only one guy went to the hospital this time but we are never doing this again right?" Johnny asks looking at Aisha. “until my next birthday." Aisha says happily. "If you live that long." Johnny says jokingly with a grin causing the rest of the family to laugh while Aisha gives him a angry look. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Saints Row fanfiction I made that ties into gta 5 with my own weird twists hope y’all like it! Also I wasn’t able to Put all the characters in the tags sorry about that.


End file.
